Stop the Presses
by bittered.b
Summary: All human. 1920s Chicago finds Edward and Bella at the same newspaper Angsty E/B moments, flappers, organized crime, prohibition and Alice/Jasper, Emmett/Rose and Carlisle/Esme.
1. Chapter 1

**Stop the Presses.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Twilight universe. Lucky you Stephenie Meyer, lucky you._

_AN: So this is my first fic, play nice. I wanted to do a 1920s plot for obvious reasons and the fact that Alice just screams flapper to me. She would have been crazy in that decade. I'm also looking for a beta, so if you're interested, let me know!_

Chapter 1

Bella squirmed under the delicate and deliberate hands of Alice and was unable to hold back an audible sigh.

"Honestly Bella, I'm beginning to get the impression that you aren't interested in this job." Alice stopped working on Bella's hair and scowled at her reflection.

Bella looked away sheepishly. Alice was doing her a favour and she was responding like an impatient child. She felt guilty and couldn't stop herself from blushing in response.

"I'm sorry Alice. I'm just nervous and sitting here with nothing to do but watch you fuss over me isn't making things any easier. Do you really think this is going to help with my interview?" Bella wrinkled her nose and lightly traced her fingers over her now rouge lips.

Alice turned away from the mirror and leaned against Bella's bedroom doorframe.

"Of course it will. Bella when are you going to embrace the new fashions? Gibson girls are out! Flappers are all the rage and you're missing the boat. With you looking this ritzy, there's not a chance they'll say no to you. Besides, Edward said this Big Cheese you're going to see likes the lookers. Look at you. You're a looker." Alice pointed impatiently to the reflection.

Bella turned and fingered her auburn hair. She tried to absorb the new reflection in the tiny mirror on her vanity. She was a looker. Even though Bella wasn't interested in fully embracing the flapper lifestyle that Alice seemed to have born for, she was partial to the fashions. She flashed a grin at Alice's reflection and the tiny brunette clapped her hands and headed down the stairs. Bella stood up, smoothed out her midnight blue dress and followed suit.

Alice was already chattering away to Bella's older brother, Emmett by the time she descended the stairs.

"Gee, Bells. Are you interviewing to write for the paper or model in their magazine?" Emmett grinned his big brother grin and Bella blushed, Emmett's favourite response.

"You'll be sorry when I'm an ace reporter and your name is mysteriously absent from all Bears articles."

Emmett feigned hurt and chuckled as he shrugged into his jacket. "You're a hoot Bella Swan. Now get in the car and let's get you a job."

Alice and Bella climbed into Emmett's Ford, compliments of the Chicago Bears. Even though Emmett wasn't a recognizable name among the team yet, they still took good care of him. Emmett had just started his second season with them, being offered a position straight after graduating the University of Chicago. Alice and Bella had just graduated in the spring. Alice was working as an office receptionist for Women's Wear magazine but had higher goals of being a regular contributor. Bella was still trying to find a job that didn't involve getting her boss coffee or answering someone else's phone. Alice knew she was going to be moving up soon so she took her position in stride.

"Look, there's your new building Bella," Alice trilled from the backseat. "It's going to be great to have you around for lunch."

Emmett escorted the ladies inside and steered them towards the giant staircase in the middle of the lobby.

"Edward!" Emmett boomed from the bottom step to the first landing.

"Hello Emmett, Alice, Bella." Edward was leaning casually against the brass railing that circled the staircase and continued up several floors above them.

Alice hooked her arm inside Bella's and grinned. Bella sighed just loud enough for Alice to hear her and tightened the crook of her elbow to squeeze Alice's arm. Edward made Bella more nervous than anyone she had ever known. When the Swans moved to Chicago in Bella's junior year of high school and Emmett's senior, Edward and Alice were the first friends they made.

Charlie, Emmett and Bella's father had been offered a detective position with the Chicago PD so they had made the move from Washington to Chicago. Bella and Emmett both welcomed the move. Washington has lost its charm for all of them when Emmett and Bella's mother had left the entire family to run away with her boss. Charlie had always been pretty passionate about his job as a police officer, which resulted in longer hours and less time at home. Renee had used her free time to take up part time work as a secretary in a law office. Her boss had used her job as an excuse to seduce her away from her family.

When Charlie brought up the opportunity to his kids, they were packed the next day.

Alice and Edward were brother and sister as well so the four of them fit together right away. In University they had separated from Edward, Alice, Bella and Emmett to Edward and Emmett and then Alice and Bella. But Bella had never stopped admiring Edward from afar and only Alice knew what his presence did to her. With Emmett's big mouth, it was best to keep it from him.

After college, Edward got a job writing for the Chicago Tribune's entertainment section doing music reviews and Emmett was scouted for the Chicago Bears. Edward had helped Alice get her foot in the door at Women's Wear since the publication was housed in the same building. When his editor started looking for a new reporter for women's section of the Tribune, Edward had suggested Bella apply.

"Good morning Edward." Bella smiled and tried not to stare at Edward. He was wearing a charcoal grey pinstripe suit that couldn't have accented his toned body any better. His usually unruly hair was slightly tamed, adding to the beauty that Bella could never get enough of. Even though he would only ever see her as Emmett's little sister and Alice's best friend, Bella still couldn't get over him.

"Are you ready for your interview?" Edward pushed off the brass railing and moved closer.

Bella was practically stopping the flow of blood through Alice's arm she was squeezing so hard. She was nervous about the interview, but it was made worse by the fact that Edward would be there the entire time. _Edward in his snug charcoal suit… _Bella nodded, not quite trusting her voice. She unconsciously smoothed her dress and looked at Alice.

"You're a doll. There's no chance you won't get this." Alice's eyes twinkled with that little hint that always made Bella feel as though she would never know as much as Alice; the same twinkle that Bella would never bet against.

"Thank you Alice. Have a nice day at work, I'll see you for lunch." Bella smiled and hugged her friend.

"The first of many!" Alice winked and disappeared up the stairs.

"Good luck little sister." Emmett squeezed her shoulder and disappeared down the stairs. "I'll be back for you later. So long Edward! Take good care of her."

Edward flashed his crooked smile that made me weak in the knees.

"Always," he called after Emmett while offering me his elbow. "Ready?" He asked, ever the gentleman.

Bella carefully avoided touching him and instead gripped her briefcase with both hands.

"Yes." She breathed and Edward fluidly put his arm back down. Ever the gentleman.

Side by side they entered the bustling office of the Chicago Tribune.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Twilight is SMeyer's genius.**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the reads! This chapter is significantly longer, sorry. :)

**Chapter 2**

Bella's breath caught in her throat as she and Edward stopped just inside the double doors of the Tribune. It was chaos. Organized chaos, but chaos nonetheless. Bella had worked briefly at the University of Chicago newspaper, but they had nowhere near the number of staff or funding that the Tribune did. She wasn't sure what to do; she could only stare as phones rang off the hook, men and women bustled to and fro across the halls and type writers clicked and clacked a hundred miles an hour. Edward sensed her apprehension and gently took hold of her elbow, steering her through the human traffic.

His voice was velvetly smooth as he whispered in her ear. "It's the berries. Wait until the day before deadline. It's even better."

Bella shivered with his mouth so close to her ear. If she wasn't so excited about the bustle of the office and the chance she had to be apart of it, she wouldn't have been able to continue. It spoke volumes that she could feel Edward's breath against her neck and was still standing.

They had arrived at the other end of the room, infront of a new set of doors. The glass was frosted and gold lettering proclaimed it as the editor in chief's office. _Marcus Volturi, Editor in Chief, Chicago Tribune._ Edward perched on the corner of the desk of Marcus' secretary. The nameplate on her desk read _Jane Volturi_.

"Good morning Edward," Her tone dripped with lust. "What can I do for you today?"

Edward flashed her a toothy grin. "This is Bella Swan. She's here for an interview with your uncle. She's going to be joining the women's section of the newspaper."

Jane's eyes narrowed marginally as she looked Bella up and down.

"Well aren't you a doll," her voice was cheery enough, but Bella wasn't fooled. Jane didn't like her and Bella thought the feeling was mutual.

Bella smiled. "And how." She quipped, taking a seat on the leather couch beside the door. Crossing her legs she made a point of looking away from Jane.

Edward chuckled low in his throat and crossed his arms across his chest. He threw Bella an appreciative glance from her heels to her lusciously red lips to her perfectly wavy auburn hair. Her ivory hands clutched at the handle of her briefcase like it was her lifeline. This was a big step for Bella. Entering the workforce would be nerve-wracking for anyone and Bella was no exception. She wanted to prove herself to her father and her brother, to be more than just Bella, daughter and sister; she wanted to be Bella Swan, working girl. She hadn't really spoken to Edward about her goals but for some reason, Edward just knew this meant more to her than it would normally mean to anyone else.

As he watched her with more appreciation than Emmett would have liked, he saw her beautiful brown furrow and her impossibly rouge lips parted.

"Edward," she turned to him with her brows drawn. Edward was surprised the pleasure hearing her utter his name gave him. He wondered what it would feel like if she were to say it a little louder or a little more throatily. Uh-oh. This was Bella Swan. Emmett Swan's little sister. Not a regular dame. Edward actually struggled to arrange his thoughts before responding. He pushed off the desk, Jane was on the phone now, and joined Bella on the couch. For some reason he felt the need to avoid looking directly into her eyes.

"Edward, why did you say I would be joining the women's section of the newspaper? I thought this was an interview for reporting."

Edward wasn't sure what she meant. "It is Bella, an interview for writing for the Tribune's women's section. Marcus is actually looking for a new columnist for women around your age. The last one we had just got married and her husband thought it was time for a family." Edward shook his head as he said the last words. He couldn't imagine telling any wife of his that she couldn't keep her job after being married. A sudden flash of Bella in white entered his mind and Edward involuntarily grinned. What was he thinking today? It was that damn blue dress he told himself. Just the damn blue dress.

"But I don't want to write just for the women, I want to report on real news, Edward. I couldn't write a column that women my age would relate to. That sounds like something Alice would be good at it." Bella tried to hold fast to the excitement she felt when they first entered the Tribune office. She couldn't get upset before going in to talk to the Editor. Maybe writing for the women wouldn't be as bad she thought. Household tips, relationship advice, fashion trends… maybe she could even Alice for some things to put in the column. Except that all she could think about was reporting on real news. Prohibition, Mr. Capone, police corruption… it's what she had been looking forward to. She was vaguely aware of Edward's piercing green eyes searching her face while she thought over what he had said. She studiously ignored them for fear of losing herself in their depth. Why did he have to so damn beautiful?

"I'm sorry Bella, I thought you knew that was the position that was open. Maybe if I speak with Marcus we good arrange –"

Jane cleared her throat at that moment and gave Edward a sickeningly cute smile. "Uncle Marcus says he's ready you now Edward, you two can go right in."

Edward stood and offered his hand to Bella. She looked up at him and met his eyes. Her deep chocolate pools were full of determination and pride. Edward's hand faltered for a moment while he lost himself inside them. What was happening to him today? He'd known Bella for over 5 years now and while she'd always been something nice to look at and even better to talk to, he'd never been this affected by her so completely before. That damn blue dress he thought again.

Bella took Edward's hand and stood up from the couch, relishing in the cool touch that was his exquisite marble coloured hand. She let go and smoothed down her curve hugging dress.

"Alright," Bella breathed. "Let's get me a job."

Edward winked at her and held open the door. Marcus' office was tastefully decorated and Marcus himself was just as tastefully dressed in a dark blue pinstripe suit with the jacket hung up on the coat rack in the corner.

"Eddie my boy! Good morning, good morning. And you must be Isabella Swan. Come to teach the ladies of Chicago about life, love and anything else they want to know, have you? Sit, sit. Let's get know one another."

Bella sat in one of the two chairs Marcus gestured to. Edward sat on her right. She turned to him while Marcus shuffled some papers on his desk and raised her eyebrow.

"Eddie?" She mouthed. She'd only ever heard him called Eddie by Alice and only when she wanted him to do something he didn't want to do.

Edward only shrugged and threw her another wink.

"So Miss Swan, Eddie here tells me that you're quite the little writer. Is that some of your work that you've brought with you? Let me take a gander, would you?" Marcus held out his hand and gestured at Bella's briefcase.

She took out a thick folder and handed it over. It contained all the stories she had written for the university newspaper and a few that hadn't made it in.

Marcus began looking over her work while she and Edward sat in silence. A few times Marcus would chortle and raise his eyebrows at Bella. When he was finished and Bella and Edward had exchanged over a dozen awkward glances, Marcus slapped his palm on the top of his desk. Bella nearly jumped out of her skin. Edward chuckled.

"Miss Swan, do you know that Edward here has single-handedly turned around our Arts and Life section? He's been here a little over a year and his reviews are pure magic. He always seems to know which jazz group is going to be the next, what do you kids say? The next bee's knees! That's it. His articles alone have increased our readership tenfold. Magic, Eddie my boy, magic. And you Miss Swan, Eddie here has great things to say about you and your writing and I'm going to have to agree from what I've read here. You did a great service to the university newspaper! " Marcus flashed Bella a million dollar smile, his gleaming white teeth practically throwing rainbows around the room.

Bella held her breath waiting for Marcus to continue. How could she tell him that didn't want to write a column for the women of Chicago, that she wanted to report on real news and not the latest brand of iron or tips for getting the roast just right.

"So what we're going to do here, Miss Swan is pass over Mrs. Stanley column to you."

Bella opened her mouth to object, to let him know what she thought of the types of things Mrs. Stanley had written in her column, but Marcus sensed her objection and raised his hand to silence her.

"But don't you think for a minute that I'm going to waste your writing talents with the same sort of applesauce that Mrs. Stanley put out there. You're going to change that column Miss Swan and I want to see some real news in there that the women of Chicago will want to read about it. Times are changing kids and the Tribune will damned if it doesn't change with them." Marcus stood up and came around the side of the desk to lean against it inbetween Edward and Bella.

"Welcome to the Chicago Tribune, Isabella Swan. Edward here will show you to your new office and introduce you to your secretary. Watch out for this one Eddie my boy, something tells me she's a bearcat!" Marcus shook Bella's hand with vigor and handed her back her writing samples.

Bella didn't remember leaving Marcus' office or walking down the hallway. She was sure her mouth was open the entire time though. Edward's arm was holding her elbow, steering her through the maze of hallways and into a new room. She was vaguely aware of being pushed into a chair.

"Wake up, Bella. You sure are all balled up. Tell me what you're thinking, please." Edward reached out and took one of Bella's warm hands in his own. Her red nails were perfect and Edward couldn't help but think how perfect they looked encased within his own hand.

Bella came to herself quickly when she realized where her hand was. His cooling touch was too calming to be good for her. Was Edward Cullen really holding _her _hand?

"Edward, what just happened?"

"You were just hired as the Tribune's newest female columnist. Welcome aboard, Bella." He smiled his beautifully crooked smile and Bella's insides turned to mush.

"This is fantastic!" Bella cried, jumping out of her chair. "Did you hear what he said, Edward? He wants real news in my column! _My _column, Edward! Alice is going to flip. I have so many ideas, I can hardly wait to begin writing, Eddie my boy!" Bella laughed and raised her eyebrow at Edward with the last line.

Edward chuckled and shrugged, his muscular shoulders moving under his charcoal suit jacket and distracting Bella horribly.

"Marcus is larger than life on his worst day. Come on Bella, let's go see your office."

"Who's office is this?" Bella asked, suddenly realizing they were seated in a much smaller office than Marcus'.

"This," Edward said, gesturing around the room, "Is Edward Cullen's office."

Bella noticed the nameplate on the desk while Edward's sweeping gesture took in the entire room. _Edward Cullen, Arts & Life Editor_.

"Edward, you're the _editor_ of the entire Arts and Life section?" Bella's eyes were wide.

"I am." He smiled and took her hand again, leading her out of the room and back into the bustling chaos of the main area. They moved through the desks of copy editors and secretaries and finally stopped infront of an empty desk outside another door with frosted glass.

"Your secretary's name is Angela, but she's been off since Mrs. Stanley left. She'll be back on Monday when you start."

"This is _my_ office?" Bella's mouth was open again. "I have a whole office to myself?"

Edward felt himself smiling again. "Well Mrs. Stanley found the main floor too full of distractions to write effectively so Marcus provided her with a little more privacy. Now you're reaping the benefits." Edward opened the door and gave Bella a peek of where she would be working. It was a small space, but had a sturdy desk, a nice typewriter and and an empty nameplate on the desk. Bella was excited to see it filled. _Bella Swan, Columnist_.

The rest of Bella's day was a bit of a blur. Edward brought her up to see Alice and the three of them had lunch around the corner. Alice was unsurprised that Bella had been offered the job and was ecstatic that they would be working in the same building. When Emmett met them halfway through lunch, he couldn't have been more proud of his little sister.

"Just wait until we tell dad, Bells. He's going to flip."

Alice was adamant that they would be all be going out celebrate Bella's new employment. There was a new speakeasy downtown that Alice promised would be a good time. Bella reluctantly agreed, she was eager to celebrate but wasn't that good with alcohol. Alice's boyfriend, Jasper and his twin sister Rosalie were going to come as well. Emmett perked up considerably when Alice mentioned Rosalie's name. Jasper worked as an advertisement editor at Women's Wear magazine with Alice, but they had been dating since high school. Rosalie worked at their father's car dealership, she practically ran it herself, but to everyone else she looked to be just her father's secretary. Emmett had had a thing for Rosalie since they met in university, but they had only ever danced around each other.

Later that evening, Emmett told Charlie about Bella's new position over dinner. Charlie couldn't have been happier for her.

"That's great Bells, you'll do great things at that paper. But you be careful with those stories of yours. This organized crime business is getting worse all the time and I don't want to worry about you causing any more trouble than necessary." Charlie's overprotective father persona was often difficult to separate from his Detective Swan persona.

"No fretting over me, dad." Bella admonished. She'd be fine.

The doorbell rang while Bella was doing the dishes and Charlie answered it.

"Alice, sweetheart! How's my favourite Cullen girl?" Charlie gushed over Alice no matter how many times in a day he saw her.

"Hello Charlie. Still keeping the city safe?" Alice slid into the house looking magnificent in all her flapper glory. She had to dress down and conservative for work, but she let loose whenever they went out. Sequins and fringe as far as the eye could see.

"So where are you headed tonight? The joint at Barrow street is most likely gonna be raided." Charlie lowered his voice slightly while he spoke to Alice.

Alice grinned. Her and Charlie had an unspoken agreement about speakeasies in Chicago. Alice slipped Charlie information about the Capone run establishments whenever she could and Charlie let Alice know about raids. While Charlie wasn't a cop on the take, his feelings about prohibition were conflicted. So, he did what he could to keep the city safe from crime and let the kids have fun where they could.

"Horsefeathers!" Alice cried and then her hands flew to her mouth. "Sorry Charlie. But Barrow Street had the best band. We're going up to Cherry Street tonight. I heard that Capone's been eyeing it, so I'll let you know what I hear tonight. You're the darb, Charlie!" Alice gave him a quick peck on the cheek and moved into the kitchen.

"Get a wiggle on, Bella! You're putting on the glad rags tonight! Edward will be here to pick us up in an hour."

Bella groaned, but finished with the dishes and trudged up the stairs. Alice transformed her instantly as usual and she was a doll, like always. Bella cleaned up the best of anyone Alice knew and she could never understand why Bella didn't keep it up on a regular basis. Guys would fall over themselves daily if she did. Tonight though, she had a feeling that it would be Edward falling all over her specifically. _And about time, too._

There was a knock at the door exactly one hour later and Emmett let Edward inside. "Hey pal, " Emmett grinned. "The girls are still getting all glammed up, come on in here with me and dad."

"Mr. Swan, it's good to see you again." Edward nodded at Charlie who was just finishing a card game with Emmett.

"Edward, have a seat. How are things at the paper? I really appreciate the help you gave our Bella today, she sure is excited about this job." Charlie didn't have anything against Edward, in fact he respected the whole Cullen family, they were well established in Chicago, but the only Cullen he really had eyes for was Alice. In the most appropriate of ways, of course.

"Come on girls! Get a wiggle on! Edward's here and Jasper and Rosalie are going to be wondering where we are." Emmett's voice boomed though the whole house.

Alice bounded down the stairs and into the living room, dancing like she was on air. She gave Charlie a quick peck on the cheek.

"Good night Charlie! I'll see you tomorrow. Let's go boys, tonight is going to be great." Her eyes were shining when she met Edward's gaze and gave him a look he couldn't quite identify. But before he could contemplate it further, the vision of beauty at the bottom of stairs cleared her throat.

"Honestly Emmett, I think the neighbours heard you." Bella flipped her still perfectly wavy hair and moved to shove Emmett's gigantic shoulder.

Emmett guffawed and slipped his arm around his sister's shoulders. "I don't know why I let Alice dress you up like this. I'm going to be threatening guys all night, now."

Bella blushed, obviously Emmett's goal.

Alice giggled and slipped her arm into Emmett's. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that tonight, Emmett." She pulled him out the door and waggled her eyebrows at Edward.

Bella kissed Charlie's cheek and said goodnight. Edward almost forgot how to breathe when she moved towards him. If the blue dress was to be damned this morning, the pink one Alice had her in know was going to damn him as well. She was beautiful, perfect. How had he not noticed this before? They all hung out at least once a week for the four years of university, but Edward had never seen her the way he'd seen her all day today. It was going to take some adjusting to. He instinctively held out his elbow for her to take and she easily complied. He tried not to think how natural it felt to have her next to him, how her scent was intoxicating him before they even got into the street, or how he couldn't stop wondering what exactly was under the satiny pink dress she wore. _Damn pink dress._

Bella was going to injure Alice for leaving her with Edward like this. She had the strangest feeling that she had done it on purpose, since Alice had told her upstairs that tonight held more possibilities than Bella knew. That twinkle had been there, the one Bella never bet against, but she wasn't sure what it had meant. Until now. Was Edward part of the possibilities? He'd never been one before, she thought. But her coherent thoughts left her after that, because her own personal god was escorting her down her front steps and into the street. He smelled perfect. He looked perfect. She noticed his hair had won out and was the unruly bronze mess she so loved. She had a fleeting thought of running her hand through it and letting them rest on the back of his neck while he leaned in…

"Bella!" Emmett called from across the street, yanking her back from her thoughts. _Damn you, big brother._

"Emmett?" she called, trying not to let out an audible sigh so close to Edward.

"Watch your step, little sister. Edward's not used to such a clumsy sister." His laughter echoed around the neighbourhood and Alice's tiny hand flew to her mouth to cover her own smirk.

It was true, Alice moved like every step was a dance and Edward had his own fluid style of movement, but Bella was an accident on legs. They'd all seen her less than finer accidents, in fact Edward and Alice's father Carlisle was well acquainted with Bella at the hospital long before she had met him at the Cullens' home. He was her favourite doctor.

As if on cue, Bella's heel caught the edge of the concrete step and she flew forward towards the sidewalk, face first. But Edward was quicker than that and his strong arms caught her around the waist. He picked her up, bridal style and carried her the remainder of the way down the Swan's front steps. Bella could hardly think straight with Edward's arms around her this way. She stared into his green eyes and forgot what had just happened. And who was watching.

"I guess someone else is going to be threatening all the guys tonight, Emmett." Alice quietly said to Emmett as they watched Edward effortlessly place Bella back on her feet.

"Looks that way, doesn't it? Can't say I'm surprised though. Edward was always my first choice for Bells. Too bad he's so clueless." Emmett smiled down at Alice. She grinned back at him, Emmett was always more observant than anyone gave him credit for.

Edward was reluctant to let Bella out of his arms, but he couldn't very well carry her through downtown in his arms. Or could he? _I'd carry her right upstairs…_ He shook his head and met her eyes. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. His hand involuntarily brushed her hair off her shoulder and lightly caressed her collarbone. She shivered. He wanted to do it again, but was painfully aware of Emmett and Alice standing impatiently across the street.

Bella smiled at Edward and marveled at his composure. She was ready to explode after he had touched her. But of course, that was just her. It was unlikely in her mind that Edward felt the same electricity she did around him.

"My hero." She said and lightly pushed on his arm, in much the same fashion she had done to Emmett earlier. Edward tried not to show his disappointment in the action. _She sees me the same as she sees Emmett…_ He put on a brave face and tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. It was just Bella. Clumsy, accident prone Bella Swan whom he had known since high school. _Beautifuly, dazzling, Bella Swan with the most kissable red lips…damn pink dress!_

"My pleasure," he smoothly said and offered his arm once again. She took it and they crossed the street to meet Emmett and Alice.

"Jasper and Rosalie are going to meet us two blocks over on Pressman Street." Alice told everyone. She slipped her arm out of Emmett's and into Bella's. Edward let Bella go with a slight caress of her hand and caught up to Emmett.

"So I've never been inside this speakeasy before, but Edward says it's the cat's meow for live music this week. I guess he was here last week for an article." Alice shrugged.

"Edward's been here _before_ you?" Bella's eyes were wide with disbelief. Edward was so quiet… he hardly ever went out dancing with them when they went during school. She actually thought he was the wet blanket of the group. _The beautiful wet blanket…_

"Yeah, he goes where the music is the best, because of the paper. But I think he's taking a liking to the speakeasies now."

Bella stared at the back of Edward with a new appreciation. She'd always thought of him as sensible, quiet, studious Edward. She thought he'd only ever been to a speakeasy because Alice dragged him along. Now she was seeing that he was much more than she had ever thought. Which was most likely going to be a larger problem for her.

Alice noticed Bella's contemplative stare at Edward and smiled. _Possibilities, indeed._

"Don't forget what I told you before, Bella. Possibilities."

But before Bella could respond, Alice had danced away and into the waiting arms of Jasper. He spun her around twice before bringing her mouth to his. Bella was left alone to wonder just what Alice had meant about possibilities.

"Hurry up, Bella! No, wait!" Emmett boomed. "Walk slowly. And carefully. And use your eyes."

Bella smiled wryly at her brother's idea of humour. But Edward, ever the gentleman, jogged back to her on the sidewalk and again offered his arm.

"Bella, you look… " _beautiful, irresistible, sinful… delicious… _"lovely this evening." Edward said as she took his arm, her warm hand fitting perfectly into the crook of his arm.

Bella blushed and smiled. "Thank you. You're looking ducky yourself."

"Quit making eyes at each other and move along," Emmett called back to the two of them. "Alice said we're almost there."

They moved into the crowd of their friends, passing greetings along to Jasper and Rosalie. Rosalie who had her arm firmly within Emmett's and had never looked happier.

Edward's stance shifted. Had they been making eyes at each other? Was Bella echoing his thoughts? Was it possible?

"It's down behind this building, everyone. At the end of the alley." Edward led them all behind what looked to be a furniture store and towards a very non-descript door. He knocked three short raps and two longer ones. A slot in the door opened and a pair of wary eyes looked their group over.

"Password." A gruff voice stated.

"I don't speak easy enough for hair of the dog." Edward answered.

The slot slammed shut and the door swung open.

"Hiya Edward, welcome back. The Trio are on again tonight, you came at a good time they're going to starting in a few minutes. Who are your friends?" The owner of the wary eyes greeted Edward like an old friend. Bella was beyond intrigued. Apparently she didn't know Edward at all. But the wary eyes raked over her from head to toe when he asked about Edward's friends. Bella was a little uncomfortable and thought about turning to Emmett. But Edward's arm slipped around her waist and he pulled her closer against him. The wary eyed man got the message and his expression shifted to a friendly one while he looked at Bella. He gave Edward an apologetic smile and Edward merely shrugged. Edward introduced everyone and they slipped inside, into a rowdy room full of dancing, laughing and drinking people. It was such a contrast from the alley to the inside that Bella's mouth hung open.

Edward chuckled and gave her a squeeze. "That's my favourite part, you know. The pass from the real world to this." He waved his hand around the room much as he had in his office early this morning.

Bella smiled, it was her favourite part too. But she wouldn't tell him that. She was busy trying to continue breathing with his arm around her waist. She knew it was simply to make things more comfortable for her, to keep away guys like Wary Eyes, but she couldn't help wishing it was something that would always happen. _Damn beautiful god._

"Um, Edward," Bella began, intending to thank him for the door, but she couldn't think of what to say. _Thanks for acting like my big brother? But could you act more like my boyfriend?_ Instead she surprised herself by standing on her toes to place a kiss on his cheek.

His face exploded into a grin and his hand went up to touch the warm spot on his cheek her lips had just touched. His mind automatically thought of all the other places he'd like to have her lips touch… but instead he picked her up, swung her around and put her down in the middle of their group. He needed to not be touching her anymore if he was going to survive the rest of the night without Emmett using him as a punching bag. He thought he saw disappointment in her eyes when his hands left her waist, but he might have been deluding himself. He needed a drink.

"Drinks?" He asked everyone.

"Ab-so-lute-ly!" Alice chimed in. "We're celebrating tonight! Bella is a working girl! I'll get the first round. Jasper, some help?" Jasper smiled and threw his arm over Alice's shoulders.

As Alice passed by Bella she whispered "Possibilities." Into her ear.

Bella's eyes immediately swung to Edward's gorgeous form and to her surprise, he was already staring at her with a grin.

_Possibilities, indeed._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!_

_A/N: Thanks for reading this! I'm really enjoying reading the reviews as I write. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well._

Chapter 3

"To Bella!" Emmett's voice boomed around their table as he held up his third drink of the evening. "My little sister isn't so little anymore… Congratulations Bells!" The group clinked their glasses together loudly, Bella blushing the entire time. Even the table beside them erupted into loud cries of "Attagirl!" and choruses of "Congratulations!" It was horribly embarrassing for Bella, but she was on her third drink and things were looking up so she went along like a good sport.

When the band finally started up, the dance floor crowded in mere minutes and everyone was doing the Charleston. Not one for being left out, Alice and Jasper were right in the thick of it. Rosalie nearly had Emmett convinced to join in when the music changed into something a little slower. Alice and Jasper stayed on the floor, but the crowd thinned our considerably. Emmett was less reluctant to dance to something slower so he and Rosalie left the table, leaving Edward and Bella alone.

Bella would have felt awkward if not for the alcohol. As it was, she was feeling pretty good and hadn't forgotten any of their earlier exchanges. It seemed Edward hadn't either because he slid around their round booth so he was sitting next to her instead of across from her. She smiled and absently fiddled with her glass.

"Are you enjoying yourself? Or is the embarrassment of Emmett's continual toasts starting to take their toll?" He smiled at her small blush. It really didn't take much; no wonder Emmett liked doing it so much. Though, Edward enjoyed seeing the pink colour her cheeks and neck for another reason entirely…. _Damn pink dress._

"Emmett does get carried away. But it's okay, I'm having fun! Have you heard?" She eyed him playfully. "I'm the newest columnist for the Chicago Tribune." She raised her glass and they clinked them together. Bella downed the rest of her drink and slammed the glass down on the table next to Edward's.

"Oh really, Miss Swan? I hadn't heard. You must be very talented to have landed such a prestigious position. I hear the Tribune only hires writers of the highest quality. At least, that's what they tell me." Edward smiled his crooked smile at Bella and she grinned in return.

"Well, actually, I'm not sure that I would have had the opportunity if not for this boy I know. He put in a good word with the editor. I guess he thinks highly of this boy's opinion."

"Oh really?" Edward was enjoying their playful banter a little too much. It was too easy to spend time with Bella. He'd forgotten everything; where he was, what they were doing, who else was there. It was just Bella and her beautiful brown eyes. "This must be a very upstanding young man to have such pull at a newspaper like the Tribune."

Bella nodded lazily, a little drunk.

"Oh I don't know about the upstanding part. But he certainly is beautiful." Bella stared into Edward's green eyes and her gaze never wavered. Part of her was positive that she hadn't said that last part out loud. The other part however, was assuring her that she had and was telling her that it was a good thing. That part was most likely the part that was full of alcohol.

Edward's eyes widened and his mouth opened with a small popping sound. But he never looked away from Bella. _Beautiful? Bella Swan just called me beautiful. _His mind drifted to all the other things he'd like to hear Bella call him. _Damn pink dress._

She was sitting dangerously close to him. Their eyes never left each other's faces and Edward slowly lifted his hand up to rest on top of hers. She didn't seem surprised by his actions, nor did she move her hand. In fact, she smiled a little wider and moved her head a little closer. Edward seized his chance and crushed his mouth to hers instantly. Her hands flew up to grab onto the back of his neck and his roamed over the satin dress covering her back. Their lips moved together like they were made for each other. Her lips parted slightly, inviting his tongue to explore. But before he had a chance there was shift in the cushions on the bench and they were both painfully aware of two people sitting with them.

Bella pulled herself free immediately, but Edward needed longer to recover from the sudden absence of Bella's perfect hands on his neck and her impossibly soft lips touching his. When he did open his eyes, it was to glare at his sister.

"Interrupting something, brother dear?" Alice asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes in his direction.

Jasper chuckled on the other side of Bella.

Bella of course, blushed.

"Thank you dear sister, I'll remember your kindness at a later date." Edward patted Alice's hand affectionately but clenched his jaw hard. He turned to look at Bella. She was impossibly beautiful, perfect. And she was just inches away from his body…

"Was Edward congratulating you on your newfound success, Bella? Shall we leave you two alone?" Jasper looked at Bella seriously. She was like his little sister, too and he and Alice had known about Bella's feelings for Edward since high school. Edward was just too clueless and focused on school to notice. How anyone could not notice Bella, though, Jasper wasn't sure. While he would never have eyes for anyone but Alice, he couldn't deny that Bella had her own type of presence.

Bella smiled sheepishly and leaned against Jasper's shoulder. She whispered so only he would hear her. Edward was busy whispering with Alice anyway.

"Oh Jasper. What did I do? He kissed me back, you know. Jasper, Edward Cullen just kissed me back!" She hissed the last sentence and clutched his forearm for dear life. Jasper smiled reassuringly and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in for a quick hug.

"I saw, Bella. And I think that he might have liked it. " Jasper nodded to Edward and Alice. Edward had a ridiculous grin plastered across his god-like face. Bella's heart leapt into her throat while her imagination ran away from her with thoughts about her and Edward. Thoughts she'd had for years.

Alice whispered so Bella wouldn't hear her, but she couldn't stop herself from smiling at this new possibility. She was hardly ever wrong.

"Edward, you can't toy with Bella." She held up a hand to stop his objection. "I'm well aware you aren't the toying kind, but she's been carrying a torch for you for much longer than you realize. She's no dumb dora either, there have been a lot of boys she's ignored because of you."

Edward couldn't help but beam at this information. Bella had been carrying a torch for him? The vision sitting inches away from him? The woman he had just had in his arms before his tiny sister had interrupted… But all he could articulate was, "What?"

Alice smiled again. "You'll figure it out. But if you break her heart, Emmett and I will break your pretty nose."

Edward continued to grin his goofy grin and turned away from his sister to look at Bella and Jasper. Bella was smiling her own goofy smile and he lifted his hand to reach out to her when Emmett and Rosalie returned to their table.

Emmett was red faced from dancing, Rosalie had convinced him to stay on the floor and he had even participated in a few Charleston's. Edward wasn't sure how Emmett would respond to his intentions towards Bella, but he would need to speak to him about them… soon.

"Are we ready for round 4 ladies and gents? This one's on me!" Rosalie disappeared to the bar flashing Bella a wink as she went. Emmett collapsed into the booth next to Jasper and let out a large sigh.

"Whoo boy! I need a break from dancing. That was worse than Bears practice. Where were you Eddie, my boy?" Emmett tried to look at Edward with a straight face but failed miserably. Everyone at the table looked at Edward with wide eyes.

Edward narrowed his eyes in Bella's direction. She shrunk into Jasper's chest to hide her giggle fit.

"Was it necessary to relay that detail in your recap of the day?"

Emmett couldn't stop laughing. "I would describe it as more than necessary, Eddie my boy."

Edward smiled serenely. "If you say so, Emmie-bear."

Emmett's laughter immediately came to a halt and Jasper and Alice looked at him with wide eyes. Bella shrunk further into Jasper's chest and avoided Emmett's glare.

"Bella!" He admonished, but Rosalie returned with a tray full of shots before he could say anything else.

Alice's eyes widened as Rosalie handed out the drinks. She looked at Bella and back at Rosalie.

"Shots, Rose? But you know what Bella is like…" Alice's voice was full of concern but there was a hint of delight underneath.

Rose simply shrugged as she squeezed in beside Alice.

"We're celebrating and it's Friday night. Bella can sleep all day tomorrow. Can't you, Bells?"

Emmett's eyes were suspicious as he looked at his little sister with a shot in one hand and her new drink in the other. Bella looked back at him hopefully. She needed the fortification if she was going to talk to Edward about what had happened. _Or if they were going to do something other than talk…_

Emmett shrugged and held up his shot.

"I think I'm going to regret this when I have to carry her home… but to Bella! Bottom's up, everyone."

Everyone threw back their drinks and Bella scowled fiercely after she swallowed. She drank casually with Alice and Rose when they went out on the town, but she wasn't seasoned. Emmett wasn't exaggerating when he said he'd be carrying her home.

Jasper punched her lightly on the arm.

"Attagirl, Bella."

Edward was staring at her for what must have been the hundredth time that night. She was a good sport, taking all the attention in stride when he knew she usually shied away from attention. And while consuming alcohol wasn't really something he should find attractive, he was impressed with her fearlessness.

Emmett threw his glass on the table and said "Ahhh! That hit the spot. Come on Bells, dance with your big brother. Rose is going to give me a heart attack before the night is through. I won't even scream when you step on my toes."

Bella sighed at her brother. Jasper stood up to let her out and moved over to sit with Alice. At least it was a slower song so there was less of a chance of Emmett being injured. If Bella was accident prone in regular daily life, the dance floor was a death trap. Only for Emmett would she agree. He was too tough to notice when she stepped on his feet half of the time anyway.

"So listen little sister, I notice Mr. Cullen is looking a little longer at my little sister than usual tonight." Emmett gave her a look to stop her objection on her lips. "I know that you've carried a torch for him for a while now and I know he's my best friend; my brother really… and I know he's a gentleman, but you're still my little sister and I'm still obligated to give you the big brother speech. So, consider it given. And don't think I won't break his nose just because he's Edward Cullen."

Bella didn't know what to say. She must have been drinking too much for Emmett to be having this conversation with her. Edward wasn't looking at her any differently… they had just shared a drunken kiss. They were celebrating, after all. What would change in one day of spending time together versus five years of knowing each other? Did something change? Possibilities, Alice had said.

"Oh, horsefeathers, Emmett. Stop beating your gums about Edward Cullen. I'll take the big brother speech, but Edward doesn't think about me that way. And let's not talk about my torch again, please. I don't need him overhearing something like that. We're going to be working together at the paper. It can't be umcomfor… unconfront… you know, it can't be that. Geez big brother, quit spinning, the music isn't that fast."

"Oh Bells, I think you're almost ready to hit the road! We're not moving at all!" Emmett let out a loud chuckle and shuffled his sister back to their booth.

Bella climbed back into the booth and leaned her head against Edward's shoulder without really thinking twice about it. Edward smiled down at her and put his arm around her waist.

"Edward, " Bella whined and slurred at the same time. "Emmett thinks I'm drunk and that you're a gentleman. Will you tell him that I'm not a gentleman and you're not drunk? He thinks you're keen on me, but I told him not to tell you because it'll make working at the paper umcomfor… unconfront… you know, that. RIght, Emmie-bear?"

The table was silent as Edward stared at Emmett. Rose, Alice and Jasper smiled at each other.

Alice broke the silence first. "Don't worry Emmett, I already told him we'd break his nose if he breaks her heart."

Emmett seemed satisfied at that and Edward relaxed a little bit. Having Bella in his arms made him question why she hadn't been there all along. She was absently playing with the button on his shirt, completely oblivious to the conversation happening around her.

Rose yawned and looked around the table. Everyone was starting to look pretty subdued. "Maybe we could have done without round 4." She remarked, shrugging.

Alice nodded her agreement. "I think it's probably a good time to get going. It looks like the party is winding down."

They looked around the joint to see that there were only a few groups of people here and there and that even the band had started to pack up. So everyone vacated the booth and made their way towards the door. Edward was supporting most of Bella's weight while she continued to play with his shirt button and hum quietly to herself. Every few minutes she would look up at him and smile. Edward thought he was going to explode whenever he looked into her eyes. They were the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

Wary Eyes was still manning the door and called after Edward when he let them out into the alley. "You have yourself a good night Edward." Clearly, Wary Eyes was jealous of the woman on Edward's arm. That gave Edward a small feeling of satisfaction.

"So we're all going to our house," Alice called back to everyone. "Carlisle and Esme are away for the weekend and Charlie already thinks you're staying over, Emmett. I thought it best he not see Bella when she's… celebrated." Alice snickered and swayed in her own walk a little bit. Jasper tightened his hold on her waist.

"Looks to me like she's not the only one _celebrated_, Alice." Jasper chuckled and Alice joined in.

"We're all celebrated!" Bella shouted to the group and then giggled. "Celebrated because Eddie my boy helped me get a job today. I'm a columner!" Bella did a little twirl on the sidewalk and grabbed onto Alice's arm.

Alice giggled along with Bella. "I think you mean _columnist_, Bella."

"Right. That's what I said Alice, columner."

There were groups of people their age littered around the streets, stumbling home from all the speakeasies too. The Cullens' only lived a few blocks away from the Swans, but in a much ritzier neighbourhood. Of course that made no difference to any of them. The walk home was much shorter than the walk there and Bella had managed to avoid catastrophe until the last possible moment.

Alice was dancing along the sidewalk, joking with Bella when Jasper suddenly ran at her and scooped her over his shoulder. Alice let out a playful scream as Jasper ran her into the Cullen house. Everyone stopped in the middle of the sidewalk to watch, but Bella ran after them.

"Japer Hale! I was not finished with her!"

Bella's toe caught on the break in the sidewalk and she went down. Emmett could barely contain his laughter and Edward looked at him horrified.

"Relax, Eddie." He managed to spit out in between fits of laughter. "I've been waiting for her to do _something_ since we got inside that joint! She'll be fine. Won't you Bells?"

But Bella hadn't stood up from her trip yet and Emmett's laughing stopped immediately. He ran the few steps between them and knelt at her side. She was covering her face with her hands and her shoulders shook with silent sobs. Edward felt like his heart was breaking seeing her that way. Someone that beautiful should never feel pain. He was at her other side in an instant. He would have preferred to take her into his arms, but Emmett's beefy hands were in his way.

"Bella? Bella? Tell me what happened. Where does it hurt?" Emmett's voice was filled with concern.

Bella took her hands away from her face and looked Emmett straight in the eyes.

"Oh Emmie-bear! My hero!" She broke into hysterical fits of giggles and pushed her brother away, sending him toppling onto the sidewalk beside her. Edward saw that she wasn't crying at all but had set her brother up for laughing at her. His heart swelled with pride that she could dish it back to Emmett as well as he dished it out to her. When did Bella become so amazing? Or rather, Edward asked himself, how had he never noticed that she was so amazing?

Rosalie kicked Emmett's form lightly with her toe. "If you're through torturing poor Bella and laying out here on the sidewalk where the neighbours can see you, I'd like to go inside."

Emmett hopped up immediately and scooped Rose over his shoulder as Jasper had done to Alice.

"Then in we go, doll!" He said over his shoulder as he raced them inside the house.

Edward and Bella were left alone in front of Edward's house. Bella's shoulders shook now with laughter instead of phony sobs. Edward sat back on his heels and eyed her appreciatively. He raised one perfect eyebrow at her.

"That wasn't very kind, Bella."

Bella only smiled and shrugged her shoulders as she moved to stand up.

Edward quickly rose and offered her his hands. His touch was cool and perfect. Bella didn't let go after she was standing. Edward stared at her and didn't let go either. He would swear there was an electric current running between their hands and he didn't think he would let go anytime soon, but Bella had other ideas. She stood on her toes and quickly crushed her lips to his.

Edward was shocked and pulled back in reflex. Bella looked at him with hurt in her eyes and dropped his hands instantly. She took a step to run into the house, but Edward quickly grabbed onto her arm and swung her back around. She wouldn't look up into his eyes, though. He could see a blush building around her cheeks. He hadn't meant to embarrass her, she simply moved too fast for him to react properly. He couldn't stand the thought of her being hurt because of something he did.

"I'm sorry Edward, I wasn't… I didn't mean to… Please, let me go." Her voice was so full of hurt and embarrassment that Edward felt his heart might stop in that instant. Instead, he placed his finger across her lips and then used it to raise her chin so he was able to look into her eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't accept your apology." His eyes twinkled as he spoke and a corner of his mouth turned up in a small smile.

Bella could hardly breathe as she lost herself in the green depths of his eyes. How could he make her feel so embarrassed in one moment and so at ease in the next?

Edward leaned down and kissed her with softness. His lips pressed gently against hers and she responded in kind. The kiss was slow and tender at first, but the passion between them was too much to ignore for long. Soon her hands were tangled in his hair and his were gripping fistfuls of her satin dress. Her tongue pushed against his and then his was exploring the impossible softness of her mouth. Bella involuntarily pushed herself against him, crushing their bodies together. They were lost in each other and nothing else mattered.

But their friends had noticed that they hadn't come inside the house yet and Alice went out to investigate. She felt some guilt in interrupting, but they were also in the middle of the street in the middle of the night.

"Um, Edward? Perhaps Bella would like to come inside the house to neck with you instead."

Bella pulled away from Edward's mouth to respond, but Edward wasn't finished so he moved to her neck.

"Maybe Bella is a-okay right here, Alice."

Alice threw up her hands in defeat. "Okay lovers, so when the neighbours tell Carlisle and Esme how you two made out in the street you be sure to let them know I tried to bring you inside." She turned on the spot and disappeared into the house.

Edward slowly pulled himself away from Bella. "I suppose it would be best to go inside, Bella."

She nodded her agreement and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "If you say so, Eddie my boy."

Edward let out a mock growl and threw Bella over his shoulder and ran into the house.

Alice was in the kitchen, pouring a glass of water for herself. Her dress was disheveled and her hair had come lose of its curls. "Its about time, lovebirds. You lost first picks on the beds, so Bella you're going to have to stay in Edward's room."

Bella let out a strangled cry and Edward slowly put her down on her feet. His mouth was open in shock.

"Alice, Bella and I cannot…"

"Don't be ridiculous Edward. This house will remain full to the brim of virtue. The dolls get the beds and the guys take the couches. It's the gentlemanly thing to do. Emmett and Rose are in the small guest room and Esme hasn't finished painting the large one yet, so Bella must have your bed. You take the couch. Come with me Bella, I have your nightgown upstairs."

Bella and Alice disappeared upstairs and Edward slowly followed suit, climbing the second set of stairs to his bedroom. He pushed open the door and collapsed on his couch. How was he going to sleep with Bella in the same room? With Bella in the same room in _his _bed? He pushed the thoughts out of his head and changed into his striped pyjamas. Pulling a blanket out of his closet and a pillow off his bed, Edward settled onto the couch and willed himself to sleep before Bella came in. It would be easier. But it wouldn't be happening. A soft knock on the open door announced her presence and Edward's face could have lit up the room. Her auburn hair was still wavy and hung heavy around her shoulders, but gone was the pink satin dress and heels. Alice had given her a beautiful ivory silk nightgown and dressing gown. Edward couldn't help but imagine what was beneath it all.

Bella smiled timidly and shuffled over to Edward's bed.

"I'm sorry about this, Edward. I hope the couch isn't uncomfortable."

Edward's smile increased in size. She was adorable. "The couch is fine, Bella."

Bella wanted to talk about what had happened… to tell him what she felt for him. But the bravado she had felt earlier had dissipated. She was alone with him and couldn't think of what to say. Maybe she had thought more about the kiss than there was. _The kiss_es, she reminded herself. There had been _two._

Edward looked like he wanted to say something to her. His eyes were bright and excited, like he couldn't wait to tell her what he was thinking. But instead of asking him or saying what she wanted to, all that came out of her mouth was, "good night Edward." She climbed under the covers and turned her back to him.

Edward slid down on the sofa. He turned off the light beside him and stared at the ceiling.

"Good night, my Bella." He whispered.

Neither of them slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella was restless for the better part of the night

**Disclaimer: Of course I own nothing. But the Cullens can boast about how they own me!**

_A/N: So this isn't my finest chapter… but thank you to my brilliant beta spookymiss for helping me to weed out some of the crap that was in this chapter. Please let me know what you think! The next chapter promises awkward office moments and the exciting introduction of sleazy intrepid reporter, James! Thanks for reading! _

Bella was restless for the better part of the night. It didn't help any that the Cullen's house while quite expansive, wasn't exactly soundproof. There were periodic giggles to be heard from both ends of the house throughout most of the night. Bella scowled into the darkness. _Virtue to the brim, perhaps, but the boys are clearly not limiting themselves to the couch._

A sudden and uncomfortable pang of jealousy gripped Bella fiercely. Why were Emmett and Jasper clearly not averse to vacating their couches while Edward hadn't even spoken to her since they had turned out the light? _Because you've had your back to him the entire time._ She sighed audibly and heard Edward stir. She couldn't help but feel the giant pink elephant in the room would only be pinker in the morning. She found herself wishing she still felt the bravado she had felt when they were in the speakeasy and outside on the sidewalk. She ignored the logical thoughts floating in her mind that made it clear she was still capable of such bravado: the alcohol had merely been her catalyst.

Edward drifted in and out of sleep only to be woken sporadically by the giggles of his sister and Rose. He had resisted the urge to vacate his couch countless times since Bella had entered the room. He smiled wryly as he remembered the thoughts she had voiced in her slumber. Of course she would have to talk in her sleep, it only made her more adorable in his eyes. Nothing about knowing Bella Swan was easy for Edward Cullen anymore. His grin grew larger as he pictured the blush that would colour her cheeks when he asked her about her dreams in the morning. With a brother like Emmett, it was impossible she was unaware of her nocturnal mumbling.

The two of them remained awake, both oblivious to the other's state until the giggles finally subsided and the house was left in silence. Bella stretched out on the bed when she realized it had been silent for more than ten minutes and shifted her position so that she could see Edward's sleeping form on the couch across the room. But the light through the sheer curtained windows spilling over his beautiful form made her sit up slightly in his bed.

"Are you restless as well?" His velvet voice whispered across the room to her and she sharply inhaled. Neither of them had fallen asleep?

"I'm not sure I'll be able to fall asleep now without the background noise." She snorted quietly and Edward couldn't help but let out a chuckle at her annoyance. It was _his _annoyance as well. But not because the noise had prevented him from falling asleep; on the contrary, his annoyance stemmed from the fact that he was unable to engage in giggling with Bella while the others thoroughly enjoyed themselves downstairs.

Bella stared at him while his thoughts ran away on him.

"Is the couch terrible?"

He could see the concern furrow her brow in the light of the moon. He suddenly longed to hold out his finger and smooth the lines away. But he only smiled.

"You are far too concerned about my comfort, Bella. As I said, the couch is fine." He tried to give her a reassuring smile, but the truth was hard to conceal – the couch was uncomfortable because he was on it alone.

In a sudden swell of bravery that she wasn't entirely sure she wouldn't regret later, she patted the space in the bed beside her.

"Fine isn't acceptable."

They were adults… it was the 20's and she knew Edward to be a gentleman. They could share this together without being ashamed. At least, they could if he would respond to her. The longer the silence stretched out in front of them, the more Bella resisted the urge to dive under the blankets from embarrassment.

Edward's expression struggled between shock and pure joy. His thoughts echoed Bella's in terms of responsibility and after all, he _was _a gentleman. So he threw the blanket off himself, picked up his pillow and quickly closed the gap between the bed and the couch. He stood uncertain beside the bed momentarily while he searched her face for something that would tell him it wasn't okay for them to share the bed. There was nothing but hope to be found.

So he pulled back the covers, settled his pillow and climbed in beside her. They sat awkwardly for a long moment, both propping themselves up against the headboard.

Edward broke the silence first.

"Bella, about earlier..." he trailed off, uncertain how to continue. _I want to do that with you forever? Can we try it out again? You have the softest lips known to mankind? _ He cleared his throat and turned to face her, but her head had drifted slightly to the side and her eyes had closed. _Sleeping?_ Edward watched her chest rise and fall gently for a few moments before he softly whispered her name.

"Bella… Bella…"

She sighed and slowly looked up at him. Her head snapped to attention when she realized what had happened. _Who falls asleep when Edward Cullen is talking to them? _She could feel the blush coming and willed it away.

"Oh, Edward. Did I nod off? I'm so sorry… were we talking about something?"

Her gaze was so sheepish he couldn't help but smile at her.

"It wasn't important."

"Okay," she agreed. Not wanting to waste the opportunity that may never present itself to her again, Bella silently summoned a fraction of her courage and rearranged herself so she was snuggled against Edward's side. He slid down from the headboard and settled an arm around her shoulders.

Lightly kissing the top of her head, he laid and listened to her steady breathing until he fell asleep himself.

When he awoke in the morning, Edward stretched his body out and momentarily marveled at how relaxed he felt for having spent the night on his less than cushy sofa. He couldn't help but smile at the memory of the dreams he had had of a sleeping Bella curled against his side. It took until he opened his eyes for him to realize that he was not on his sofa and another moment to realize they had not been dreams. Bella had invited him to share the bed and they had fallen asleep together. His hand shot out beside him but he only found a cool and empty expanse of mattress and sheet.

Where had she gone?

He jumped out of bed and listened at the top of the stairs. The kitchen was noisy with laughter and conversation and the most delicious scents were wafting up to his floor. Hastily cleaning himself up in the bathroom and dressing for the day, Edward made his way downstairs only to find everyone already in the kitchen and Bella cooking breakfast.

Bella smiled widely at Edward when he entered the kitchen and he returned it wholeheartedly. She was standing in front of the stove, removing the final few pieces of bacon from the frying pan. Everyone else was surrounding the kitchen table gorging themselves on Bella's gigantic breakfast.

"Hungry?" She asked him carrying the plate of bacon to the table and taking a seat. Edward slid into the empty one beside her.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were planning to surface at all today, Eddie my boy." Emmett grinned at Edward with his mouth full of eggs and bacon.

Edward grimaced at the sight of Emmett's chewed food and the annoying nickname. He had hoped it would have gotten old by now. But he was hungry and helped himself to the food that adorned the table. It smelled amazing, but then he had always enjoyed Bella's cooking, she was better than Esme. But he would never tell Esme that.

Alice was eyeing him suspiciously while he stuffed his face so he continued to stuff in order to avoid any type of conversation with her. He wanted to discuss things with Bella before they discussed them as a group. He should have known that with Alice and Emmett there would be no chance of that. She continued to stare at him while she spoke.

"So Bella, how did you enjoy your celebration last night?" Her eyes twinkled.

Bella looked frantically from Edward's face to Alice's and then to Emmett's. The pink elephant had joined them. What was she supposed to say? _The best part was when Edward and I made out? No, wait. The best part was sleeping in Edward's arms. You know, since I've been in love with him since we moved here. What was your favourite part, Alice? Catching us twice or making me want to throttle you now? _

Bella cleared her throat and took a sip of her orange juice rather than respond immediately. She met the eyes of everyone around the table, hoping for some kind of support. Rosalie looked as interested and mischievous as Alice, Emmett was oblivious and Jasper could only give her an apologetic smile. She decided to try avoidance.

"It was the bee's knees, Alice. Thank you for taking me out to celebrate. How did everyone else enjoy themselves?"

Alice was having none of that. The little pixie shook her head fiercely and interrupted anyone else's chance of responding.

"What was your _favourite_ part, Bella?"

Bella tried a new tactic. She looked at Jasper pleadingly and grabbed his wrist for support. Jasper took the not so obvious hint.

"You know Alice, I forgot I had something I wanted to give you… upstairs… it's in the pocket of my jacket. Could you come with me, please?" Jasper rose and tugged at Alice's arms, leaving no room for objection. He hurried her out of the room, but Rosalie was still watching Bella intently. Jasper called to her from upstairs.

"Rose! I also need you to see it!"

Rose smiled like a fox in a chicken coop but stood up to leave anyway. She grabbed Emmett's beefy arm and tugged him out of his chair as well.

"Muh. Rose, I'm still eating!"

Rose deftly scooped his plate up off the table and led him out of the room with it.

Bella was terrified and eager to be alone with Edward at the same time. Edward was ecstatic. His fork trembled in the air between his plate and his mouth while his mind processed what had just happened around them. Alice could be heard squealing from upstairs.

Neither of them spoke right away. The silence was deafening. Suddenly feeling an urge to be doing something, anything other than sitting in painful silence with the boy she had been in love with for five years, Bella rose from the table intending to clear away the dishes. Edward's hand shot out lightning fast and gripped her wrist.

"Wait, Bella." His voice was impossibly soft and musical at the same time. She instantly sat back down in her chair.

"I was… disappointed to realize you weren't… with me, this morning. What happened?" He met her gaze, his green eyes losing themselves in her brown.

She shook her head. So much of last night had a fuzzy quality to it, like it had happened to someone else and she was remembering their description of it. She distinctly remembered waking up this morning impossibly calm and comfortable in the crook of his arm, the rise and fall of his sleeping chest music to her ears. She had been terrified that if she woke him up, he would look at her the way he had every other day of her life before last night. So she had slipped out as quietly as possible and started breakfast for everyone else so her mind had something else occupying it. Hearing that he was actually _disappointed _that she wasn't still there sent her heart thumping at a million beats a second. She wanted to tell him how hard it had been to leave the room, how she couldn't stop thinking about kissing him but of course, she didn't.

Bella's view of relationships was a little skewed and while no one told her, Renee was to blame. Charlie had been devastated when Renee announced that she was leaving, running away with her boss, the lawyer. It took months for Charlie to smile again and it wasn't until the three of them moved to Chicago for Charlie's well-deserved promotion that Bella and Emmett started to see glimmers of the dad they had known again.

Bella and Emmett had listened from the top of the stairs the night that Renee waited for Charlie to come home from work.

"_Honey, I'm home!" Charlie called with a smile in his voice. He never got tired of calling that out after a long day being surrounded by lowlifes and criminals. He hung up his coat and hat and walked down the hallway into the kitchen to kiss his wife on the cheek._

_The kitchen light was off and there was no dinner waiting for him in the oven. Confused, he wandered into the living room looking for Bella or Emmett, perhaps Renee had to work late that evening as well. Instead of finding his kids, he found his wife sitting on their bright yellow sofa with her coat on and a suitcase beside her on the floor._

_Charlie was instantly suspicious. "Renee, honey? Is something the matter?"_

_Renee looked at him coldly and stood up. Her hand clutched at her handbag tightly. Charlie noticed they were shaking a little. He moved towards her intending to offer her comfort, something was obviously very wrong. But she shrank away from him, stopping him in his tracks._

"_I'm leaving, Charlie." Renee looked at the floor and spoke softly._

_Charlie thought he had misheard her. "I'm sorry, you're doing what, dear?"_

"_I said I'm leaving you, Charlie!" Renee shouted the words now, angry tears glistening in her eyes._

_Bella and Emmett had been doing their homework in Emmett's room when they heard the noise downstairs. They shot each other the same look and ran to the top step. Bella moved to continue down the stairs, but Emmett held her arm to stop her. He pulled her down to sit on the steps and listen with him._

"_Why Renee? What about the children?" Charlie's face was hard but his eyes gave away his pain, his hurt._

_Renee looked away from his face and stared at her hands._

"_I can't live this way anymore, Charlie. We're strangers to each other. You work later and later every night… the kids are almost grown, they'll be going away to college soon… getting married, starting their own families. I need something else, Charlie. Phil and I –"_

_Charlie's anger broke to the surface. "The LAWYER? Your BOSS? You're running away with PHIL?" _

_Bella cowered into Emmett's shoulder and he pulled her against him, into one of his giant bear hugs. _

_Renee was silent for a few minutes while Charlie continued to process the information that his wife was leaving them for the lawyer whose office she was a part time secretary in. _

"_What about the children? Bella and Emmett will be broken hearted, Renee. Have you told them already or were you just going to disappear into the night and never look back?"_

_Renee's shoulders stiffened and her chin jutted out angrily. "Bella will come with me, Charlie. Once I'm settled at Phil's place… Bella can move in too, there's the cutest little bedroom for her overlooking the garden…" _

"_And Emmett?"_

"_Emmett… will be happier here, Charlie. With you." Renee's voice was softer now. Charlie wondered if it was partly because speaking the plans out loud helped her realize what she was doing – tearing apart their family._

_Bella broke away from Emmett's embrace and ran down the stairs into their living room. The cheerful décor of bright colours, family portraits and souvenirs from family trips were mocking her now, fuelling her anger. _

"_I will not go with you! I live HERE!" Bella shouted at her mother, angry tears spilling down both cheeks. Renee's eyes were wide with shock at Bella's words. They had never fought. Bella hardly ever raised her voice at all, to anyone in the family._

_Emmett appeared at the doorway after Bella, his mouth set in an angry line. He avoided looking directly at his mother. _

"_Bella, honey, it will be okay. You'll see… You'll like Phil, he's a wonderful man and you can visit Charlie and Emmett any time you'd like." Renee moved to embrace her daughter, but Bella moved back behind Emmett who slipped his arm around her protectively._

_Charlie watched his daughter and wife's interaction silently. "Don't you see what you're doing, Renee? This is your family." He moved to stand in the doorway with his children placing his hand on Bella's shoulder, over Emmett's own hand._

"_These are your children. Your flesh and blood, Renee!"_

_But Renee only shook her head as she stared at the three of them. To her, they had been ignoring her for too long, too involved in their own lives and jobs to notice her anymore. She was only visible to them when it was time to eat. What she couldn't see was that she had removed herself from their lives long before. Taking the secretary position had been her excuse to stay away from the house altogether._

_Emmett hadn't spoken since he and Bella had sat on the stairs. He had no intention of changing that now. He gave his sister's shoulder a squeeze, looked his father in the eyes and made his way back up the stairs._

_He disappeared into his room and Bella ran up the stairs after him. Charlie went into the kitchen and started to make himself a sandwich for dinner. _

_Renee was left alone in the living room of the family she had destroyed. She turned and strode out the door, picking up her suitcase and marching down the front steps. She didn't turn around once._

Bella remembered it like it had happened only minutes ago rather than years. Renee had sent her letters every week, but Bella never opened a single one. Emmett told her to throw them away every time they came in the mail, but Bella couldn't. She was too angry with Renee to read letters that were no doubt filled with tales of her new life with Phil. But she had loved what she remembered of her mother from before that night so fiercely that she kept them all in a box. When they moved to Chicago, Bella never passed along her new address and the letters stopped completely. Her parents had been married for almost twenty years when Renee started her affair with the lawyer. Bella's only real example of love had ended in tears and anger.

She could never tell Edward how she really felt about him. Loving him from afar kept her heart protected.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she thought of what she would be giving up. Even if he did care for her now, what was going to stop him from leaving her some day?

She couldn't bear that.

The tears spilled over and Bella ran from the kitchen, up the stairs and locked herself in the bathroom.

Edward ran after her.

They both had to run past the open door of Alice's bedroom where Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose were sprawled across Alice's bed. They looked puzzled as Bella flew past them down the hallway and heard the bathroom door slam. They all ran out into the hallway just as Edward reached the top step. They stared at him with open mouths.

"What happened, Edward?" Alice looked from the bathroom door to her brother's face. "Please tell me she's in the bathroom crying tears of absolute joy."

Edward shook his head morosely and looked at his sister.

"I don't know what happened, Alice. We were only talking… suddenly Bella started to cry and ran out of the kitchen. Emmett, I'm sorry, I don't know what I did."

Emmett clapped his best friend on the shoulder. "It's not you, kid. It's what you could be. Gimme a bit, I'll straighten it out."

Emmett pounded on the bathroom door that his sister was hiding behind. "Let me in little sister or I'll huff and I'll puff…"

Bella didn't answer, but the door swung open silently. Emmett slipped his beefy self inside and closed it behind him. Bella was perched on the side of the bathtub, wiping tears from her face. Her big brother wordlessly embraced her and smoothed out her mane of hair.

"Emmett," Bella whined. "What should I do?"

Her big brother sighed a hefty sigh and laughed. Bella was not impressed. She was sobbing in the bathroom at the Cullen's house and he was laughing at her.

"First you need to come over here," He pulled her off the bathtub and stood her infront of the mirror over the sink. "And then you need to tell me what you see in the mirror."

"Are you still tanked, Emmett? I see us in the mirror." Bella's brow furrowed and her mouth turned down in a frown. She angrily wiped the rest of the tears from her cheeks and took a tissue to wipe away the black smeers of mascars. _Damn Alice for dolling me up this morning._

Emmett shook her shoulders gently as he laughed. "I'm fine Bella. So maybe you'll understand this question better. Who _don't _you see?"

Bella still didn't understand what her big brother was trying to show her. It was her and her brother. No one else was in the mirror. _Who wouldn't I see? _

"This is baloney, Emmett. I need you to help me with Edward, not play these games with me."

Emmett mentally sighed at his dim-witted little sister.

"You aren't mom, Bella. And Edward isn't mom. What you two kids could have won't be what Renee and Charlie had. Don't run away from him before you even know what it's like to be _with _him."

Bella didn't speak, she only stared at their reflections. She did wonder though, when Emmett had become so much more emotionally mature than she was.

"I know, I'm just your big brute of a big brother, Bells. The football player with more muscle than heart. But I'm still your _big _brother, and I'll always look out for you. And Edward was always my first choice for you."

At that, Bella whirled around and rounded on her brother.

"_Your _first choice for _me?_ What makes you think _you_ have the chance to weigh in on who I'm going to date?" There was an indignant tone in her voice, but her mouth twitched up in a playful smile.

Emmett snatched her up in a hug.

"Because it's _my_ fist that has to break their pretty noses, that's what."

Bella giggled and there was a knock on the door. Emmett went to open the door, but Bella cringed in fear.

"Wait, Emmett! I don't know what to—"

"It's Alice, Bella. Are you okay? You've been in there for a little while now…"

Emmett swung open the door and threw a wink at the tiny girl in the hallway. Alice smiled and pushed past him into the bathroom.

"Oh, Bella!" She gushed and wrapped her tiny arms around her best friend's waist. "What happened? Do I need to break my brother's nose?"

Bella only giggled and hugged her friend back. Alice pulled her out of the bathroom where Jasper and Rose were waiting with Emmett and a crazed looking Edward.

Jasper gave her an annoyed look but walked forward to hug her lightly and whisper in her ear.

"I had to give Alice her anniversary present early to give you time alone. You owe me – now she expects another one on the actual day of." He laughed quietly. "You owe me two, now…" Speaking louder and pulling away from Bella he looked at Alice. "Do you want to see how they sparkle in the sunlight? Let's all take a walk around the block."

Alice squealed the same high-pitched squeal Bella had heard from her room earlier. Alice thrust her earlobe in Bella's line of vision. There was a rather large and beautifully cut diamond earring adorning each of her ears. And then it was gone.

Suddenly Bella and Edward were alone again. And without thinking twice, Bella flung herself at him, letting her hands roam wherever they pleased. His mouth was hard at first, his body rigid from surprise. Bella would be the death of him with her bold advances and unexplained retreats.

Quickly he realized who he held in his arms and they melted into one another, their kiss deepening into something filled with passion and need. Bella pushed her body against his and his hands moved down her body, one resting firmly at the small of her back and the other moving beneath the hem of her skirt to grip her thigh. She moaned into his mouth and he moved his lips across her jawline and down her neck. She lost her hands in his perfectly messy bronze hair.

"This will certainly make working at the paper more exciting." Bella breathed as Edward's cool kisses continued along her collarbone.

He lifted his mouth briefly to respond. "The Arts and Life section will never be the same. But idle office gossip doesn't concern me, I promise to remain professional… until we close my office door." His kisses contined up the other side of her neck and back across her jawline. His mouth was forming over hers when she suddenly pulled away.

"What do you mean – idle office gossip? We won't be working together… surely people will be happy for us?"

Edward cool breath blew into her face as he spoke and she struggled to concentrate on their conversation rather than the fact they were no longer kissing.

"Well I'm certain there will be _some _gossip with the new columnist dating her editor—"

"Her _EDITOR?_" And Bella's mind quickly flashed to a nameplate she had stared at only yesterday. _Edward Cullen, Arts & Life Editor. _

Edward Cullen was her new boss.


	5. Chapter 5

t

**Disclaimer: SMeyer owns Twilight. I only play with her characters.**

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who is still reading this! Get ready to meet James :)_

The rest of the weekend went by rather quickly for both Bella and Edward. The entire group of them had become rather inseparable. Rose and Emmett had finally quit dancing around one another and seemed to be happily dating. Edward and Bella hadn't had that conversation; they'd both been avoiding it out loud, but their actions and reactions towards each other seemed to solidify to themselves and the world that they too were happily dating.

On Saturday evening when Edward arrived at 7pm sharp to escort Bella to the dinner date the group had made, Charlie seemed to approve of the match. Bella suspected her big brother had a hand in that approval, but she wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Unfortunately, Bella and Edward had also avoided _really _addressing the issue of Edward being Bella's editor at the Tribune. Bella was doing her best to avoid thinking about it altogether. Once she had realized how they would be working together at the paper, Edward had smoothed it over by simply telling her in his velvet voice that they would find a way to work together professionally and comfortably. Bella hadn't needed much more convincing after that – in fact she couldn't remember much more of what happened after that except that it was centered around Edward's impossibly soft lips and his trailing hands.

Edward was only concerned for the well being of Bella at the office. He knew from experience that office gossip could turn quite vindictive and he hoped to protect her from any unpleasant experiences at the paper. Deep down he was ridiculously thrilled that he would be working so closely with Bella. Her column topics needed to receive his approval and he had the final say in their editing. He was looking forward to private meetings in his office, late night think sessions… _stolen moments in dark corners… _But he couldn't let himself get too carried away. Marcus was counting on Edward to show Bella the ropes of the Tribune office and Edward was counting on himself to help Bella be the best writer she could be. He had seen her at the university paper: they had both been part time contributors and when she had an article chosen for publication Bella was the happiest version of herself. Edward knew what her writing meant to her, it was an extension of who she was, much like his composing and music was an extension of himself.

Monday morning arrived and Bella woke from a restless sleep. She had desperately tried not to think about what she would be waking up to, but excited thoughts of her first day at the paper invaded her thoughts at every turn. She could hardly wait to put all of her ideas down on paper, but she was nervous to be working so closely with Edward. When she had worked with him at the University of Chicago newspaper, they had been on equal ground, both part time contributors. He had told her countless times how he had enjoyed her pieces and admired the way she inspired their readers with her words, but he had never been in a position to critique or change them. Mostly, she was afraid that while he critiqued her work, he would be critiquing her. Writing was so much a part of who she _was _that it was going to be hard to hear negative things about it, especially when they were going to be coming from the love of her life.

As Bella did her hair for her first day at the office, she couldn't help but wonder what she had gotten herself in to. Charlie had already left for work by the time Bella made her way downstairs. She had already changed three times, nervous about the first impression she would make on everyone at the Tribune. Emmett ate breakfast with her in the kitchen, trying to calm her nerves before she left for her first day.

"What is there to be nervous about?" He had to talk around his mouthful of cereal. Bella wrinkled her nose at the sight of his partially chewed food.

"I think, my dear disgusting brother, that it would be easier to ask me what there _isn't _to be nervous about."

"Okay, what _isn't _there for you to be nervous about?"

Bella's spoon hovered between her bowl and her mouth. The milk threatened to drip on her green silk blouse until she dropped the spoon back into the bowl.

"I don't know!" She almost wailed the words at her brother. "Emmett, there's everything to be nervous about!" She sighed and her shoulders slumped. "Why did you have to ask me at all?"

Emmett opened his mouth to let her know it had been _her _question but thought better of himself and shoveled the rest of his cereal in his mouth instead. Bella washed both of their bowls in the sink before slipping on her trench coat and pinning on her hat.

"How do I look, big brother?"

Emmett smiled a toothy grin. "Like a reporter."

Bella huffed in satisfaction. "Hurry up and get dressed, I don't want to be late on my first day." Bella had only now noticed that Emmett was still in his pyjamas. He promised to drop her off so she could meet Alice before starting.

"Oh, well actually Bella—" but a solid knock on their front door cut Emmett off. He moved to the front of the house to open the door and let Edward and Alice inside.

Bella's eyes slid from Emmett to Edward and back again. She fixed her brother with a deadly glare. "_You're _not dropping me off today?"

Edward smiled calmly at Bella and took both of her hands in his. She automatically relaxed at his touch but was angry that he had distracted her from yelling at her brother.

"Alice and I thought it would be nice if we picked you up today. Alice thought it would help you to relax if we all went inside together." He kissed her lightly on the cheek and murmured in her ear low enough that no one else would hear, "You look absolutely breathtaking. Concentrating will be quite the feat today."

Bella blushed like a fool and dropped her gaze to the carpet while she waited for her heart to stop beating so fast. She suddenly couldn't remember what had made her so apprehensive before. Anything that put her and Edward in close proximity would be easy to handle.

But then Bella remembered _who _Edward was while he was inside the walls of the Chicago Tribune's office. _Edward Cullen, Arts & Life Editor._

"No!" The cry escaped her lips before she had time to stop it.

Edward pulled away from her, momentarily startled by her outburst. She couldn't possibly disagree with his assessment of her beauty. He was simply a better judge. He was about to argue with her when she smiled apologetically and continued speaking.

"I mean… we can't go inside together Edward… everyone will suspect something immediately!" Bella looked to Alice for support but she only shook her head seriously.

"No, Bella – everyone in the office saw you enter with Edward on Friday, remember? They'll know he introduced you to the Editor in Chief. Relax, silly Bella. It only seems suspicious to you because you have an over active imagination." Alice leaned into Bella on her tiptoes and kissed her cheek. "Hurry up now or we're going to be late. And nice outfit, doll. It almost looks like something I would have picked out. I think my influence is finally doing you some good. Get a wiggle on!" With a tiny smile, Alice kissed Emmett on the cheek and flitted out the door, dancing down the steps into Edward's waiting car.

Bella was desperately trying to find the words to articulate a convincing argument, but her own head was telling her how much easier it would be to have Edward's support and how much she was going to enjoy looking at him in his midnight blue suit all day. So she laced her fingers into his and gave her brother a punch on the arm.

"Good luck at practice today, I want to hear about it when I get home."

Edward marveled at the way Bella's fingers felt against his skin and the way her scent kept filling his senses whenever she moved. He almost missed his chance to razz Emmett before they disappeared out the door.

"Good luck, Emmie-bear." He tossed a wry grin at his best friend before closing the door behind him.

/&\\

Bella's first impression of the Tribune had been organized chaos personified and her second look didn't change that. If the office had been bustling on Friday, it was exploding today. They had left Alice as she continued to climb the stairs to the magazine, promising they and Jasper would all meet for lunch at noon.

Edward burst through the Tribune office doors like it was something he did everyday. She was impressed with his confidence until she remembered that it _was _something he did everyday. And soon it would be what she did everyday as well. She briefly began to consider if Edward would tire of seeing her at work five days a week when someone slammed into her from the right, hard, sending a sea of white paper fluttering into the air.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, ma'am! Please pardon me."

The someone was a blonde haired boy who looked to be close to Bella's age. He was furiously trying to collect the papers that had scattered all over the floor surrounding Bella and Edward and continually muttering apologies at Bella. She and Edward bent to help pick up the mess.

When she stood up to hand back the pile she had collected, the person was staring at her with his mouth slightly ajar. Edward laughed low in his throat and placed the papers he had collected into the boy's arms.

"Good morning, Mike. I'd like to introduce you to the newest member of the Tribune staff, this is Miss Isabella Swan, and she'll be taking over Mrs. Stanley's old column. Today is her first day."

Mike didn't take his eyes off of Bella the entire time Edward spoke to him. It annoyed Edward slightly more than he felt it should, but he couldn't help from grabbing Bella's elbow to steer her away from Mike and his open mouth.

Bella threw a "Nice to meet you, Mike!" over her shoulder as she and Edward continued to move through the fray of people towards the back of the room where the majority of the offices were located.

"Mike is one of our copy editors. I'm certain he'll be pleased to help you find anything you need in the office if I'm not available." Edward spoke lightly, but his jaw was tight. It may prove more difficult than he had anticipated working in the same office as Bella now that his feelings for her were so pronounced. _Evidently I'm the jealous type_, he thought sarcastically. _Who would have guessed?_

"Are you going to give me the grand tour yourself, Edward? When am I going to meet my secretary? When is my first column due? I can hardly wait to get in my office and start writing, I have so many different ideas I don't know which one I should start working on first." Bella's excitement had clearly started to get the best of her and she was babbling away as Edward pointed her towards a friendly looking girl behind the desk that was outside what she remembered to be her office. _** My **__office!_ She would have squealed if there weren't so many people within earshot.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen." The girl smiled kindly at Edward and stood up from her desk. Bella smiled earnestly at her; she could already tell they were going to get along well. Something about the young woman screamed _kind soul _to Bella.

"Good morning, Miss Webber. It's a pleasure to see you back in the office. I'd like to introduce you to Miss Isabella Swan." Edward gestured to Bella and then back to Angela. "Miss Swan, I'd like you meet Miss Angela Webber."

Bella and Angela spoke at the same time.

"Please, call me Bella."

"Please, call me Angela."

Bella laughed out loud and shook the girl's hand heartily. Edward smiled and told Bella there would be a staff meeting at 10am sharp in the conference room, Angela could show her the way after she acquainted Bella with her own office and the rest of the paper. He gave Bella a long look before excusing himself and nonchalantly brushed his hand against hers.

Angela showed Bella around the rest of the floor, pointing out the different departments. On their floor were the contributors and editors for the Arts and Life section, the business section and local news. On the floor above them were the remaining sections and above that was their telephone room and research library. The rest of the floors of the building were occupied by the magazine and the behind the scenes offices such as payroll. Angela said the printing press was on the basement floor and promised to give Bella a tour later in the day.

After they went over what Bella's schedule would be like based on how Mrs. Stanley had conducted the column it was easier for Bella to settle in. She had been typing away in her office, beginning to form the first outline of her very first column when she noticed the time. It was 9:45am and she still wasn't sure where the conference room was. Would Edward come to get her? No, she decided. That wouldn't look very professional. Even though she was the new kid, it would be suspicious for her editor to show so much interest on the first day. Angela would show her. She gathered a notepad and pencil; she wanted to seem prepared even if she wasn't sure what the meeting was about. They hadn't had staff meetings at the university paper since she had only been a part time contributor.

"Angela," she said stepping out of her office. "Can you show me the way to the--?"

But Angela wasn't at her desk. She scanned the room for the familiar face but didn't see it anywhere. Unfortunately, she caught the eye of a tall, slender blonde standing only a few desks away. Bella would have considered him attractive if he hadn't had something indescribably creepy about the way he was grinning at her. Bella could have sworn she heard him mutter "fresh meat" to the darker haired man he was standing with but she chose to ignore it, whatever he had said. She was prepared to wander around the floor until someone directed her towards the conference room when the blonde strutted towards her. _There's even something about his walk that gives me the heebie-jeebies. _

"Good morning, baby. I don't believe we've been introduced." He reached forward to take her hand in his, but she flinched away quickly.

"How unfortunate." She told him shortly. "It's Miss Swan."

"Sure it is baby. I'm James. What a pleasure to meet _you_." He smiled a sleazy smile and Bella took a small step back.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked him and tried not to tell him what a creep he was.

"No, it's not _baby, _it's Miss Swan. And the pleasure is all yours. Excuse me." She tried to step around him, but he matched her movements easily, blocking her path of escape.

"Since it seems to be your first day and all, whaddya say you let me take you out tonight for a little celebratory giggle water?" He waggled his eyebrows at her and succeeded in grabbing one of her hands in his own and planting a kiss on the top.

Disgusted, Bella tore her hand away from him and was preparing to roughly shove him out of her way when Angela returned. When she saw James, her face contorted into an angry mask.

"Get away from here, James." She nearly spit out his name. "Bella isn't interested in what _you _have to offer. No woman in her right mind is." Angela gripped Bella's wrist and stared up at James with hate in her eyes.

James simply laughed; it was throaty and disturbing. He acted as though Angela wasn't standing there at all. "_Bella _is it? I'll be seeing you soon, Bella _baby_." He turned and strutted back to his dark haired friend who had been watching their exchange.

Angela's death grip on Bella's wrist was starting to hurt.

"Angela, it's alright. Can I have my hand back now?"

She smiled and laughed, embarrassed. "Are you okay, though? That James guy is as big a creep as they come. You'd better watch yourself around him, he doesn't give up easily." Angela's face turned angry again as she glared in James' direction. Bella didn't quite understand. He just seemed like a creep. There were millions around Chicago.

"I think I'll be fine, Angela. I'm not interested in his type, and besides," she said smiling at the thought of her editor boyfriend. "I'm already spoken for." Thinking of Edward made her remember why she was standing out there in the first place. "Angela can you show me where the conference room is?"

Angela put the coffee she had disappeared to get down on her desk and led Bella towards Marcus' office doors. The conference room was directly next to them. Angela disappeared back to her desk and Bella settled into a chair in the middle of the left side of the table. There were only a few other people in the room and unfortunately she didn't recognize or know any of them. Shortly the entire room was filled with Tribune staff and Edward entered with Marcus and two other men she didn't know. Edward threw a smile her way and she tried not to blush with so many people around.

Marcus addressed the group with a hearty good morning and took the seat at the head of the table. Edward and the other men lingered around the doorway. Bella couldn't help but stare at Edward as he leaned against the conference room wall like something straight out of Alice's fashion magazines. He had shed his suit jacket and loosened the first few buttons of his dress shirt. Bella could see the marble perfection of his throat and couldn't help her eyes from wandering down the rest of him. Her gaze lingered on places a lady shouldn't linger on in public and she had to look away quickly to try and focus on Marcus' voice. He was talking about the assignments for this week for the local news section. He stopped mid-sentence and scanned the room slowly.

"Where's that good for nothing James?" His voice echoed around the room and a few people, including herself, cringed at the volume. _James? That creep from before?_ As if on cue, James sauntered through the doors to the conference room and lazily dropped into an empty chair across the table from Bella.

Marcus' face had turned a bright shade of red. "The meeting started at 10am sharp, James. Not 10:15. You're late. AGAIN!"

James shrugged his slender shoulders and leaned back in his chair, throwing his feet up on the table. There were annoyed murmurs and resigned sighs echoing throughout the room.

"Fashionably late." James smiled his creepy smile at Marcus, seemingly oblivious to how disrespectful he was being. Bella thought he was crazy.

Marcus ignored his antics as though they were common occurrences. Bella got the feeling they were almost expected. "Get your feet off my conference table, James. And tell me where you are with the Capone importing story." Marcus kept his voice even, but Bella thought his face had darkened to a new shade of red as he spoke.

James shrugged again and mumbled something about sources but didn't move his feet. Marcus shook his head.

"You have until Thursday morning to get me something substantial or the front page will go to someone else."

Marcus had similar conversations with most of the reporters in the room reminding Edward and the other men he stood with to keep on top of their staff. _So they're the other editors. _He looked like he was about to adjourn the meeting when he suddenly seemed to remember that Bella was at the table. He made a show of introducing her to the group and then quickly went around the room, introducing everyone else. Mostly she received warm smiles and curt nods, but when Marcus got to James he practically leered at her with his creepy smile again.

"James, for _Pete's sake_, get your feet off the table!" Marcus roared and shifted his gaze to the next person at the table.

Instead of simply smiling or nodding like everyone else, James spoke before Marcus could move on to the red headed woman beside him.

"The pleasure is definitely mine this time, Bella baby. Welcome to the team."

Edward moved across the room like the wind. He deftly lifted James' crossed ankles off the table in one smooth movement and let them crash to the floor, tipping James out of his chair completely.

"Show some respect when addressing a lady, James. Marcus asked you to remove your feet from the table." Edward leaned against the wall directly behind James' seat. Quiet giggles and whispers of disbelief floated around the room. "Welcome aboard, Miss Swan." Edward said coolly, shooting Bella a quick wink when he was sure everyone was watching James pick himself up off the floor.

Marcus cleared his throat loudly and Bella suspected it was more to hide his laughter than to command everyone's attention. He continued on with the introductions as though nothing had happened that was out of the ordinary and then adjourned the meeting.

Bella hurried back to her office, careful to avoid going anywhere near James. Angela was typing away on her typewriter when Bella returned. She had organized Bella's notes for her and organized them into potential articles. Bella was impressed with her initiative. Angela followed her into her office asking about the staff meeting and Bella proceeded to tell her about James and his horrible attitude. Angela sniffed as though the news came of no surprise to her.

"But why does he still work here if he's so ill behaved? Surely the whole paper must loathe him?"

Angela shook her head sadly.

"He's one of the best local reporters. He has the best sources in the city. The Tribune gets the scoop on all the most news-worthy happenings in Chicago because James always seems to get some sort of tip before anyone else." Her expression told Bella there was a little more to the story than that. And Angela didn't disappoint.

"Most of the other reporters think he's in on a lot of the stuff that isn't really on the up and up. Most recently there have been rumours that he's actually a part of Mr. Capone's inner circle. Sometimes I think Mr. Volturi is too scared to fire him. That's why he gets away with a lot of the stuff he does around the women too. At least, he used to get away with a lot more, before."

"Before what, Angela?" Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing!

"Before Mr. Cullen started working here. He really doesn't let James say any of the awful things he used to. He's always catching him in the middle and he just doesn't continue the way he used to. I think James is a little scared of Mr. Cullen." Angela's face lit up with the mention of the office's apparent saviour. But Bella didn't worry; it was the face of a kid admiring his favourite baseball player.

Bella couldn't help but feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Her Edward was so highly thought of at the Tribune she felt she might burst open with the amount of pride she felt. She and Angela talked a little while longer; Angela had some great insight about Bella's ideas for articles. Bella felt herself wondering why Angela wasn't doing more for the paper and made a mental note to ask Edward what else they could have her doing.

At noon, Alice flitted into Bella's office and Bella gathered her into the biggest hug she could muster without crushing her pixie friend. Alice returned it eagerly.

"Are you having a good first day?"

Bella gushed to Alice about all the ideas she had come up with and Angela's great input and told her all about her first staff meeting and her annoying encounter with James.

Alice frowned when Bella told her about him.

"Stay away from him, Bella. They even gossip about him at the magazine. Jasper's had a few words with him too. There are some awful stories about his relationships with women in this building. Make sure you tell Edward about what happened before the meeting. He's serious bad news, Bella." Alice's face was very grave as she spoke to Bella. There had been horrible stories at the magazine when she first started about 'James from the Tribune' and the way he treated his women – plural. Jasper had told her specifically to watch herself, James wasn't known for taking 'no' very well. Several women had even found new jobs elsewhere after experiencing what it was like to be one of James' girls. Unfortunately for everyone, they never spoke up to anyone about it officially, so nothing was ever really done about him. But the rumours eventually spread across the building and women were vehemently told not to get involved with him. It didn't seem to faze James; he just increased his awful comments.

But even Jasper and Alice had heard about the difference Edward had made when he came into the Tribune. There were a lot of men in the building that thought James was horrible, but none of them seemed to get right under his skin the way Edward did. Alice was proud to be Edward's sister and even happier to know it meant James didn't speak to her at all whenever he found himself on her floor of the building.

"But enough of this. It's your first official day and we're taking you out for lunch! Go get Edward. Jasper and I will meet you in the lobby." Bella smiled and followed her friend out the door. Angela had already left for lunch as had Edward's secretary, Tanya, who Bella realized she had yet to meet. So she let herself into his office without a knock to announce her presence. Edward didn't seem to hear the door open; he was sifting through a large stack of paper on the table behind his desk. Bella smiled and quietly closed the door.

She cleared her throat and watched his body stiffen before he turned around. When he realized Bella was in his office his face exploded into a dazzling smile and he threw his arms around her, spinning her in a circle. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Well Mr. Cullen," she told him seriously. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

He growled playfully and buried his face in her hair, kissing his way along her neck and up across her jaw.

"Only my daydreams of you." He told her breathlessly, covering her lips with his own. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her during the entire meeting and hadn't stopped thinking about her since he left her with Angela in the morning. It had been mere hours, but Edward hardly made it through the day without his mind wandering into daydreams of him and Bella alone… her impossibly soft skin and his wandering hands… He had to ask Marcus to repeat himself on several occasions already this morning, which wasn't a good sign of things to come. _How will I survive working so close to this creature I can't fathom being without? _Edward realized it in that simple thought – he was wretchedly in love with Bella Swan. It had taken him more than five years to realize it, but he finally had. And while he lost himself in his passionate embrace with Bella, his mind wandered back over the time they had known each other. He couldn't believe looking back now, that he hadn't known all along.

He reluctantly pulled away from Bella, out of breath and smiling wider than he thought possible. Bella was flushed and breathing heavily. Her lipstick had smeared but she never looked more beautiful.

"Bella, I love you."

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened with a small popping sound, much like his had the first night they had kissed in the speak easy. He grinned at her, there were so many quirks about her that were so perfect. But as the seconds ticked on and she continued to look at him without speaking, he immediately tensed and thought the worst. He started to pull away from her.

She suddenly came to herself and clutched at him hard, preventing him from moving at all. Her face flushed and she smiled a timid smile.

"I love you too, Edward Cullen."

They lost themselves in each other then, forgetting about lunch and especially the fact that they were making out in Edward's office. Bella's hands found their way under the hem of Edward's dress shirt and she slowly trailed them along his flat stomach and along his sculpted chest. Edward's hands roamed across Bella's body, tracing lines up and down her spine and pulling her skirt higher to better caress her thighs. Edward pushed her up against his desk and she wrapped one of her legs around his calf as she sat on the edge. They were so lost in each other and their newly proclaimed feelings for the other that they didn't hear the soft knock on the door twice, or the slow opening of Edward's door.

"Well now! Aren't you two just having a grand time in here."

Bella and Edward disconnected to look into the gleaming eyes of James.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Twilight is the genius of S

**Disclaimer:** Twilight is the genius of S.Meyer.

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who continues to read this, I'm really enjoying your reviews. A gigantic thankyou to Spookymiss who helps me keep out the crap. And for anyone else who is as angry as me about SM's announcement about MS, I hope you can smile when you recognize some lines!_

Edward automatically spun himself around so that he was positioned between Bella and James. Silently he cursed himself for being so careless at work. He should have predicted James seeking him out after their altercation in the conference room. _Hindsight,_ he thought bitterly.

James looked at Bella appraisingly and his eyes lingered noticeably longer on certain areas than others and Edward bristled. His fists clenched in fury at his side and he could feel Bella recoil further towards the desk. If she thought she could have moved around Edward, she would have crawled beneath it. Terror flashed through her mind, not for herself but for what this would mean for Edward. He was her editor, after all. He had helped her get this job. It seemed that Edward and James were locked in some sort of stare-down death match. Despite her fear, Bella had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Boys were boys no matter where you were.

Edward broke the silence first. "Get out of here, James."

"I'm not sure I want to do that, Eddie. It looks as though this is where the good times are today. Maybe when you two finish up, Bella could come over to my desk and I could better acquaint her with a _real _man." James sneered at Edward and simultaneously leered at Bella. She shivered. "Whaddya say, dollface?"

Edward took a step towards James and before James could do anything, Edward had him pinned against the door with his forearm across his throat. One of James' arms was jammed behind his body but the other swung wildly at Edward, trying to connect with whatever piece of him was available. Edward yanked that arm up above James' head, forcing the frosted window of the door to rattle.

"You.Don't.Speak.To.Her." Edward ground out through his clenched teeth.

Bella wasn't sure what to do. Her first instinct was to take the lamp off of Edward's desk and smash James' face in with it, but she couldn't do that without the entire office hearing it. Or seeing it, since it would probably break the glass on the door. She scanned Edward's desk for something else and her eyes settled on a silver letter opener. Not entirely sure what she was going to do with it, she scooped it off the desk and held it firmly in her right hand.

James was smiling into Edward's outraged face. Clearly, he was unaffected by his physical position.

"Awh, relax Cullen. I'll bring her back to you in one piece. We won't even get rough. But then, I bet she likes it a little rough, don't you doll? It's always the quiet ones that like it the most."

Edward could feel the bile building up in the back of his throat. If James didn't shut his mouth soon, he was going to have more than just Edward's arm on him.

That was enough for Bella. Brandishing the letter opener like she actually had an idea what she could do with it, she stuck her face over Edward's shoulder and narrowed her eyes in hatred. James didn't stop grinning, even though his face was starting to turn a little red from Edward's hold.

"Shut your filthy mouth you disgusting piece of trash." Bella had never been one for harsh words and she was clearly unpracticed in insults. She suddenly wished for Emmett's influence. He could swear the pants off an entire fleet of sailors.

Edward had to try hard not to smile at Bella's outburst. She was like a kitten that thought it was a tiger. But he knew James and unfortunately, she was only antagonizing him further. Thankfully she stepped away when James' smile grew in size.

"Don't start the dirty talk already, baby. Your boyfriend is still in the room."

"Shut it, James. What do you want?" Edward hissed, willing himself not to choke the man to death.

"Well I don't know, Eddie. What have you got for me? Besides your dame?"

Edward changed his positions and grabbed hold of James' lapels; dragging him forward and then slamming him back into the door, hard. The entire frame shook and Bella could hear people starting to murmur outside, they were starting to notice something was wrong. Not two seconds later, there was loud banging on the other side of the door.

"What's going on in there? Open the door, Mr. Cullen!"

Edward sighed and released a still smirking James. They both straightened themselves out and Bella noticed that Edward's hands shook as he pulled them through his deliciously messy hair.

Edward smoothly pulled open his office door and Marcus, the editors Bella saw with Edward earlier, Jasper and Alice were standing outside. Jasper pushed to the front of the group and stood beside Edward when he saw who else was in the office. Alice ran to Bella's side and gripped her hand fiercely, glaring at James.

Marcus only shook his head sadly. "What have you done now, James?"

James laughed a short bark of a laugh. "Well nothing, sir! Your question is better directed at Eddie, here. We all know what kind of a temper he has. Why, he practically assaulted me this morning."

Marcus wasn't fooled. He rubbed a stubby hand over his beefy face in exasperation.

"Eric, Tyler, please escort James to the lobby – I think it would be in your best interest to take the remainder of the day off, James. We'll see you tomorrow." Marcus waved at the two men standing with him and they responded by grabbing James' upper arms. It looked rather practiced to Bella, as though it wasn't the first time he had needed to be escorted off the floor.

"How delightful, Marcus. I'll see you tomorrow, Eddie. And I'll see you later, Bella baby." James threw a sleazy wink in Bella's direction before allowing himself to be escorted out of the office.

Bella bristled with rage and fear. "It's MISS SWAN!" She shouted after him, her voice sounding stronger than she felt.

Edward was far from composed as he spoke with Marcus. His fists were balled up in rage again and his whole body was tense.

"Oh Eddie, my boy," Marcus shook his head sadly as he placed his beefy paw on Edward's slender shoulder. "What happened?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders lightly. "He spoke rudely to Miss Swan. I've told you, Marcus; his writing will never negate his poor excuse for a personality."

"And I've told _you _Eddie, you need to be more careful around him. As much as it chagrins me, his writing is an asset to this paper that we can't afford to lose right now. You need to work on controlling your temper. He rubs me as much the wrong was as he does you, but you've heard the rumours. I can't do more about him right now." Marcus patted Edward's shoulder reassuringly and gave him a sad smile. It was clear he felt particularly powerless against James' supposed mafia ties.

But Edward wasn't accepting his reasons this time. Not when James had his sights on _his _Bella.

"There are a dozen more qualified writers on staff that are more than eager to replace him. If not for his suspect sources, he wouldn't have a word to give this paper. And there are other avenues for us to explore if you fear these _rumours_ so much. Surely, Detective Swan has spoken to you—"

Marcus cut off Edward's protests with his raised hand.

"It isn't worth your breath right now, Edward. For some reason James is afraid of you. You just keep using that to your advantage to control what you can and I'll keep trying to do what I can from my end. Discussion over, Eddie." Marcus looked at Edward seriously and patted his shoulder lightly. He turned to face Bella and let a grin light up his face. Bella wasn't fooled though, she could see that the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Are you alright, Miss Swan? I'm sorry you had to experience any unpleasantness. And on your first day, no less! You kids take the rest of the day off as well. I'll take your articles to my office with me, Eddie. I'll have Eric take care of your pressing items today." Marcus helped himself to a stack of paper from Edward's desk and was out of the office before anyone could object.

Jasper and Alice looked to Edward and Bella for an explanation. Alice pried the letter opener out of Bella's hand and placed it back on her brother's desk.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?" Alice stood on her tip toes to look Bella in the eyes.

Bella smiled at the concern across her little friend's face. "I'm fine, Alice. Edward is my hero again, today." She fixed Edward with a smile. "Emmett is going to be glad to know he can take a vacation from saving his little sister."

But Edward wasn't ready to smile or joke about it yet. James wasn't finished with them or more specifically, with Bella. And now that he knew Bella was as important to Edward as she was, he had what he finally needed to truly get under Edward's skin for a change. Things were going to get worse before they got better. Maybe having Bella work at the paper wasn't going to turn out so well. He certainly couldn't watch her every moment she was in the building… and James would only need a few minutes alone with her for Edward's worst nightmares to come true. But he knew Bella would never leave the paper. She loved her new job and was far too stubborn to leave it for someone like James. Maybe if he showed less affection for Bella in general. Maybe Emmett would be willing to walk her into work everyday… surely if James got a look at her brother he would be less likely to harass her for Edward's sake. But he knew Bella would never willingly take an escort into the building everyday. Unless… they made it less obvious. Emmett could just want a tour…everyday? Bella was too smart for that. But as he looked into her beautiful eyes he couldn't stand the thought of her being anywhere near a sleaze ball like James. He would have to speak with Jasper and Emmett for a better plan. Or perhaps, he would need to speak to Detective Swan… if Charlie knew Bella had come in contact with James… but did he want to do that to Bella?

Edward plastered a smile on his face while Bella told Alice and Jasper what had happened. She made Edward sound more heroic than he felt but he couldn't stop the warm feeling from spreading throughout his body as he listened to Bella speak of him so lovingly. His heart swelled as he listened to the pride in her voice and he watched her gesturing as she spoke. As she tucked her hair behind her ear and he caught a glimpse of her red nails, he suddenly envisioned them trailing down his bare chest and disappearing beneath his waistband. Something else started to swell in response. He shook his head and adjusted his suddenly snug pants as he reached for his jacket and hat hanging on the coat rack in the corner of his office.

"How about some lunch, kids?"

The three of them nodded and exited Edward's office. The normally chaotic and frenzied newsroom had grown uncharacteristically quiet as they made their way through the maze of desks and people towards the main doors.

"Edward," Bella whispered, gripping his arm. "They're all staring at you."

She was right. The entire newsroom population had ceased to work and were watching Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper make their way through. People started talking in hushed tones and murmurs and their eyes didn't leave the small foursome.

_So much for avoiding idle office gossip, _Edward thought, feeling defeated.

Just as they were about to reach the double doors and escape the awkwardness that seemed to be swallowing them, a small strawberry-blonde burst through, her curls bouncing erratically as she moved. When she saw Edward, her face broke into a giant smile and she bounded over to him immediately placing two manicured hands across his chest.

"Oh, Edward!" She cried, her eyes wide with reverence. "Is it true what they've been saying? Did you really lay James out and break his nose? I heard about it on my way back from lunch! They said there was blood _everywhere!_"

Bella snorted. Edward raised an eyebrow in her direction and smoothly peeled the small woman's hands off his chest.

"No Tanya," he said slowly, as though he were speaking to a child. "Your constant need to participate in gossip has betrayed you once more. There was a small altercation but nothing of that caliber. James was rude to Miss Swan and I simply helped him locate his manners." Edward shrugged and took hold of Bella's wrist, leading her away from Tanya and out of the Tribune altogether.

Bella ventured a look behind them before the doors closed and saw Tanya staring after them with a forlorn look on her face. But before Bella could turn back, she swore she saw something else in the little blonde's smile. Something more than the obvious awe she felt for Edward in light of the day's events. Bella thought she recognized… lust? _Oh no._

"Edward," she ventured as they made their way around the corner to a small coffee shop for lunch. "Was that your secretary, Tanya?"

Edward nodded as he pulled out Bella's chair at their table. He shrugged out of his jacket and slung it over the back of his chair before sitting down himself.

"That was Tanya Denali. She's been my secretary since I became an editor. I'm sorry I wasn't able to properly introduce you today." He smiled at her as he picked up his menu and Bella's brow furrowed as she pretended to look at hers.

Alice kicked her leg from under the table and Bella's head snapped up in response.

"Alice!" She hissed. "That hurt."

Alice smiled a tight smile and swung her eyes between Bella and Edward.

"Ask him more," she mouthed.

Bella was confused. Ask him more about his secretary? Had she noticed the lusty look in her eyes as well? Bella was sure she was the only one looking back as they had left, though. But she never bet against Alice.

Bella cleared her throat softly and Edward turned to look at her. He smiled as he met her gaze and turned back to his own menu.

"So did you know Tanya before you started working at the paper, Edward? She seemed rather concerned about you."

Edward shifted slightly in his seat, but his eyes didn't leave his menu. Jasper and Alice were both staring at him now, their menus forgotten on the table. They both knew there was more to the story than Edward was letting Bella knew and they both weren't having any of that. If Edward didn't speak up soon, Alice and Jasper would be crawling over each other to tell Bella. Edward seemed to feel their gazes on him. He sighed and slowly lowered his menu.

"No, Bella. I didn't meet Tanya until I began working at the Tribune."

"So you knew her before she became your secretary?" Bella was sure Edward was editing his story carefully, but she couldn't figure out what exactly he was editing out.

"Well, yes. She was the secretary of the old editor of the Arts and Life section, too. She collected my articles. We met that way." Edward shifted in his seat again. He silently prayed for Bella's questions to end. Why did Tanya have to show up just as they were leaving? And why did Bella need to be asking him with Jasper and Alice sitting at the same table? Edward knew that if he wasn't more forthcoming in the next few minutes that he would lose the chance to tell Bella the truth himself altogether. He just didn't feel lunch with his sister and best friend was the right atmosphere. Bella and him had only been really together for the past two days. It was fresh and delicate; he didn't need things to become difficult right now. Especially now that he had to worry about James!

"And you're quite good friends now? She seemed particularly concerned about you earlier." Bella looked at him as though she were trying to bore into his mind. He had to look away.

"Yes, we are friends. But Tanya is a tad dramatic. She revels in office related gossip."

Bella felt as though she would implode. Why did all of his answers seem so maddening? They answered her questions but seemed to be leaving so much out.

"Edward," Jasper reprimanded from across the table.

Edward shook his head, his eyes never leaving the menu. Bella wanted to rip it from his hands and throw it across the room. The items weren't _that _interesting.

"No, Jasper. Not now." Edward's voice was very low and very annoyed.

Alice sighed loudly and glared at her brother. She looked Bella in the eyes and smiled apologetically. "Tanya and Edward dated. Briefly." She added quickly.

The waitress came to their table at that moment.

"What can I get you folks?"

"WHAT!" Bella bellowed. The other lunch patrons turned in their direction.

"I think we need a few more minutes." Jasper told the waitress. She looked more than happy to leave.

Alice shushed Bella and looked at her brother. "You couldn't have just come out and told her? What is wrong with you, Edward?"

"You dated your secretary?" Bella's voice was incredulous.

Edward was livid with his sister but his main concern was reassuring Bella. He wasn't ready for whatever they had to be over.

"She wasn't my secretary when we went out and it was _very _brief." He qualified, taking Bella's hands into his. "I though it would be more _appropriate_" he looked at Alice, "to discuss it with you privately. I'm sorry, Bella. Don't think that I was trying to hide it from you. We honestly only went out on two dates and that was enough for me."

"Three." Alice said.

"Oh for the love of all that is holy, Alice! Do you mind?"

"Sorry," she squeaked. "But it was three, not two. If you're going to tell her at least tell her the truth."

"Fine," He sneered. "We went out _three_ times."

Alice smiled in satisfaction and picked her menu up again. Jasper shook his head in disbelief and hid behind his as well.

Bella wasn't sure what to say. Or rather, she wasn't sure how to say what she was thinking _nicely_.

"Why is she still your secretary? Isn't that uncomfortable?" She settled for an easy one.

Edward shook his head.

"It was over a year ago and she's the Arts and Life section secretary. I couldn't very well ask Marcus to fire hire after he promoted me simply because we had been out on a few dates. It didn't work out for a reason, Bella." Edward cupped her cheek in his palm and stared into her eyes. They were hard, but he could tell that she believed him.

"What was the reason?" She was trying to still sound angry, but she couldn't help melting into his touch. Leave it to Edward to force her into forgetting her train of thought just by touching her.

"She was too vapid for me. I told you she enjoyed office gossip too much. She enjoys attention even more. I think the only reason she wanted to go out with me at all was because she knew people at the paper would talk and inevitably ask her questions. I wasn't interested in being with someone so shallow. She's a nice person and a great secretary, but I was looking for something much more." He smiled at Bella with his last words and she knew he meant her. But that didn't change the look she had seen in Tanya's eyes earlier.

"I don't think she got over you, though." Bella looked at Edward seriously.

Jasper laughed. "I don't think any of Edward's old girlfriends have gotten over him. Ouch! Alice!"

Alice glared at him over her menu after she kicked him under the table.

Bella snorted and Edward dropped his hand from her face. She lifted her hands from his grasp and picked up her menu.

"Bella?" Edward ventured, mentally making a note to sock Jasper one later.

She wordlessly shook her head.

"Let's just eat. I think I've had enough excitement for one day."

The waitress returned with a tentative look on her face. The four of them ordered and ate lunch in relative silence. Jasper and Alice carried a conversation on between themselves and Edward joined in sporadically, but Bella spent the rest of her lunch hour in silence.

She was more than aware that that she was acting childish but she didn't care. Her mind kept returning to Renee; she hadn't referred to her as her mother in five years. Renee had been Phil's secretary and they had run off together, despite Charlie, Emmett and Bella. All Bella had was five years of unrequited love for Edward. Could she compete with Tanya if it came to that? She didn't like feeling this way, so helpless and self-pitying. She would have to talk to Alice later for some advice. But even Alice didn't know the whole story about Renee and Charlie. Emmett and her had always glossed over the details whenever they were asked. Maybe she should try talking to Emmett.

When the cheque came, Edward picked up lunch for everyone. Bella wondered if he felt guilty.

As they walked back towards the giant building they all worked within, Bella remembered that Marcus had told them to take the rest of the afternoon off. Bella had finished the first half of the first draft of her column, so she felt confident in taking Marcus' instructions to heart. She would have plenty of time to work on the rest tomorrow. She wondered what she could fill her afternoon with when she suddenly remembered that Emmett's practice started at 2pm, she would go and watch!

When they reached the steps of the Tribune building, Alice gave Bella a long hug and whispered in her ear.

"Don't let it ruin the rest of your day. He didn't conceal it to hurt you, he's just worried about losing you now that he has you." She winked as they pulled apart and Bella felt herself smiling. But she still wanted to talk to Alice.

"Are Carlisle and Esme still out of town?"

Alice nodded and smiled, sensing Bella's train of thought.

"Come over for dinner tonight, then. I'll make your favourite." Bella winked. "And then if you want, we can-"

"Sleepover?!" Alice interrupted, barely able to contain her enthusiasm.

"… have a sleepover." Bella continued, ignoring Alice's excitement.

"It's the berries, Bella! I'll see you after work!" Alice pecked her brother on the cheek and disappeared into the building with Jasper.

Bella took a seat on the concrete steps and Edward fidgeted nervously in front of her. He wasn't sure if they were having their first disagreement and he didn't want to pressure Bella into talking about it for fear of making it worse. Usually this all came easily to him, he had never worried about another person this much. He didn't know what to do with himself.

Bella could tell he was uncomfortable so she patted the cold concrete beside her. Edward sat down and took off his hat. He spun it a few times in his hands before he looked her in the eyes. To his surprise, she was smiling. He made a mental note to buy Alice something ridiculously expensive and beautiful later as thanks for whatever she whispered into Bella's ear. Her smile gave him the encouragement he needed.

"Bella, I'm sorry that the Tanya situation came out the way it did at lunch. I hope you can forgive me."

Bella stopped him from spinning his hat and entwined her fingers within his.

"Of course, Edward. I'm sorry I made a small scene." She blushed and looked down.

Edward lifted her chin up with one of his slender fingers and kissed her softly on the mouth. He pulled away quicker than either of them would have preferred, but they were in the middle of a busy block and it was the middle of the day – so modesty was expected.

"Bella I need you to know that I really care quite deeply for you. I want us to take what's happening between us seriously. I want you to be my girl, doll."

Bella smiled and kissed his cheek. "I've been your girl for a long time, Edward."

Edward looked a little taken aback and Bella smiled again.

"You really never knew?"

"Do you think I would have left you alone for this long if I had? Why didn't you ever tell me how you felt?"

Bella snorted again. Edward grinned at the fact that such an unlady-like noise sounded so refined coming from her.

"How could I? You're Edward Cullen. Girls fell over you left, right and centre in high school and in university, you were always so busy."

Edward shook his head in amazement. "I may be _Edward Cullen_," he scoffed. "But you are Bella Swan. I would have fallen all over myself in an instant to be with you. And as I recall, the boys fell over you left, right and centre in university. Emmett nearly had a heart attack when he had to listen to guys on the football team talk about you. We lost our last homecoming game because so many of the guys had broken noses and couldn't play."

Edward laughed at the memory. Emmett had nearly broken his hand that week he had punched out so many of their friends. It served them right though, they knew better than to speak about Bella with Emmett within earshot. It didn't help him that her and Alice came out to every single game. Edward was lucky that Alice had Jasper or he would have had his own broken hand for sure. As it was, Edward had always verbally threatened the guys before Emmett got their hands on them. He'd always had protective feelings for Bella and on more than one occasion he and Jasper had caught each other giving her the once over. But Emmett was their best friend and there were certain rules attached to that. Edward had always looked, but also kept their lines of friendship pretty clear. He was also too dense to notice Bella's interest in him. There had been the occasional moment when he had thought they could be more, but he never felt she reciprocated it. When they finally all fell into a comfortable rhythm with each other as one big group of friends, he hadn't thought about the possibility again. But now, here they were.

Bella laughed at Edward's memory but abruptly cut it off and scowled at the ground.

"That's really horrible, Edward. Emmett is always overreacting. I'm sure what they said couldn't have been that bad."

Edward stared at her profile as she spoke. "You don't see yourself clearly, at all Bella."

"Emmett!" She suddenly cried out and stood up from the steps.

Edward looked up and down the sidewalk, thinking Bella had seen her brother somewhere. There were a lot of people moving along on both sides of the block, but Edward didn't recognize his friend anywhere.

"Where?" He asked Bella, putting his hat back on.

"No," she shook her head and grabbed his hand. "He has practice today at 2, let's go and watch! We need something to fill our now free afternoon!"

Edward had already thought of dozens of different things they could do to fill in an entire afternoon alone, but he wouldn't be a gentleman if he voiced them to Bella right now. Instead he reveled in the feeling of her hand within his as they ran around to the back of the building and his parked car. He opened the door for Bella and climbed into the driver's side.

"I'm keen to watch Emmett today, Edward. This will be his first practice as a first string player! Did he tell you that he's actually going to be playing in Friday night's game?" Bella's eyes were bright as she talked about her brother. Emmett had been playing second string since the Bears offered him a position last year. He had proven himself in a few games last season, but this season was proving to be his best.

"I don't think I can remember the last time I watched Emmett played. I only went to two games last season and he didn't play in either." Edward eased their car onto the street and towards the Chicago Bears practice field.

"The practices are better, they play pretty hard but they goof around a lot more too. You'll see, it's pretty nifty."

They reached the field in less than twenty minutes and Bella led Edward in through the player's entrance and briefly chatted with the caretaker before showing Edward to the field.

"How often do you watch Emmett practice, Bella?" Edward was surprised how well Bella seemed to know her way around the building surrounding of the field.

She shrugged and continued to lead him into the field. "Enough times, I suppose. I told you, they're really fun."

To Edward's surprise, she didn't lead him to seating area up and around the field but instead took a hallway that led directly onto the practice field itself. There were twenty or so figures scattered around the green grass doing various types of warm-ups or engaged in general chit-chat with each other.

Bella never let go of Edward's hand, so when he stopped to take in the size of the field, Bella felt a pull on her hand and stopped with him. She watched him with an amused smile on her face.

"The first look is my favourite part too," she whispered in his ear. Her breath did things to his body that he couldn't think about with her brother and his football friends so close. She gave an impatient tug on his arm and they were moving again.

Bella pulled Edward behind her all the way to the team's bench in the middle of the sidelines. She stood beside a group of men engaged in a serious conversation and scanned the field for her brother. Suddenly her hand was wrenched out of Edward's as rough hands around her waist pulled her into a tight embrace and spun her around twice. Her skirt flared out around her and she clutched onto the familiar burly figure as she laughed heartily.

"Jacob Black!" She admonished. "Put me down you big lug." She playfully swatted at his enormous shoulders and he laughed as he put her back down on the ground. They had spun away from Edward and further onto the field.

"Miss Bella Swan! How's my favourite linebacker's little sister? Come to see the big kids play today?"

Bella smoothed down her skirt and jacket and readjusted her hat once she was back on the ground. Edward strode over to her quickly and stood angrily at her side. Bella was sure that her and Jacob's exchange had unnerved Edward slightly, but she wasn't concerned. That was just Jacob.

"Where is my brother anyway?"

Edward slung his arm over Bella's shoulder and pointed towards the left of the field. Bella threw her arm around his waist. She knew he was obviously doing it to show Jacob what was what, but she didn't mind. Jake and her were just friends and any excuse to touch Edward was one she would take.

Jake, however, eyed Edward's arm suspiciously. Emmett hadn't mentioned Bella was seeing someone and Jake wondered if her brother knew she was coming to watch him practice with this unknown fella.

As Bella squinted in the direction Edward's arm pointed, Jake jogged off to let Emmett know they were there. If anyone was going to get angry about Bella being pawed in public, it would be Emmett.

"Hey, Swan! Your sister and some guy are here to watch. Who's the jerk?" Jacob thumbed back towards Bella and Edward. Bella was waving her free arm enthusiastically in their direction.

Emmett smiled and waved back. "That _jerk _is Edward Cullen, my best pal. Watch your mouth, Black." Emmett gave Jacob a good natured shove, but his eyes were serious. Jacob raised his hands in mock surrender and jogged off towards the huddle on the other side of the field while Emmett ran over to his sister and Edward.

"Hey lovebirds! Playing hooky on the first day, Bells?"

Bella laughed nervously. She suddenly didn't want to tell Emmett the truth about why her and Edward were free on a Monday afternoon; but she hadn't thought of an excuse beforehand either.

"Our editor didn't want Bella to feel too overwhelmed on her first day. We thought we'd use our free afternoon to watch you in action." Edward lied smoothly and quickly for Bella who gave his waist an appreciative squeeze in response. Edward wasn't sure he wanted Emmett to know the reason either. It would inevitably require him to explain exactly _what _he and Bella had been doing in his office. Edward wanted to keep his nose in one piece.

Emmett seemed satisfied with Edward's lie and invited them to sit on the player's bench to watch their practice game. Bella watched intently the entire time, cheering for her brother occasionally. Edward was surprised she followed the game so easily. She scoffed at his comment.

"Have you forgotten that Alice and I have been watching Emmett play football since high school?"

"I guess I didn't realize you actually _enjoyed_ watching the game. I always thought it was more out of loyalty that the two of you were at all of our games."

Bella snorted again. Edward poked her in the side.

"Loyalty? Do you remember the people you used to play with? Who wouldn't want to watch them for a few hours every week?" Bella raised her eyebrow at Edward and smirked. Edward watched the rest of the game in silence, pouting slightly that Bella obviously came to many of Emmett's games and practices to watch the other men Emmett played with. Did she come to watch that Jacob Black character too?

When the game was over, Bella and Edward walked hand in hand back to Edward's car. She invited him to come over for dinner with Alice and to extend the invitation to Jasper and Rose as well. Charlie usually worked his latest on Monday evenings, so it would be nice to have a small dinner party. Edward dropped Bella off at home before he went to pick up Alice from the magazine and return for dinner.

Bella was busy in the kitchen preparing for dinner when she heard loud knocking coming from her front door. Figuring Emmett was too lazy to pull out his keys, she wiped her hands on her apron and stomped to the front door. As she wrenched it open, she saw it was a flower delivery. Thinking Edward was being sweet and slightly annoyed that he had spent money on flowers for her, she took the box reluctantly just as Emmett was getting out of his car.

"Hi Bella! Aw, did Cullen send you some flowers? He sure knows how to keep his nose in one piece." Emmett shut the door behind him and followed Bella into the kitchen.

Bella opened the white box to reveal twelve long-stemmed deep red roses and a big red bow. While she filled a large crystal vase with water, Emmett picked the card up out of the box.

"Let's see how mushy Edward can be," he said chuckling as he opened the envelope.

Bella turned off the water and carried the vase over to the flowers as Emmett read the card out loud.

"_Congratulations on your first day at the Tribune. Be seeing you soon dollface. James._"

Emmett wrinkled his brow at the signature. But before he could ask Bella who James was, she dropped the crystal vase on the kitchen floor, scattering crystal and water everywhere.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Insert standard disclaimer here.**_

**A/N: Let me know if you're looking forward to some lemony goodness. I know it's hard to be without the lemons when there's E/B action, but it is 1920… and social etiquette wasn't so cool with the lemon-ing. But it's also fiction. :) Thank you Spookymiss! It totally should have been iceboxes. :)**

Chapter 7

Bella froze in place while Emmett fussed around her.

"Don't move Bells, I'll get the broom and dustpan. If you move, you'll cut your feet… don't move honey…" Emmett hurried to the hall closet and whipped out the broom and dustpan.

Bella's feet were soaked and there were shards of crystal littering their tiny kitchen floor. The oven timer began to chime and Bella twitched to move. Her mind kept telling her that James was simply doing what she had head James did. She had the option to let her fear control her like all those other women had and run away scared and hurt, or she could stand up to him… with the help of her friends.

Emmett was still trying to sweep all the shards into one pile, away from his sister's stocking feet.

"Oh Bella, why didn't you just keep your shoes on for once?" He spoke more to himself than to her. It was a sad but funny truth that Bella never wore shoes in the kitchen because she loved to slide back and forth on the linoleum tiles. Emmett constantly teased her that she looked like a 9 year old when she slid back and forth. She would respond in kind by blowing a raspberry his way and continue to slide from the oven to the icebox or from counter to counter. Bella never walked in the kitchen.

Bella couldn't move until Emmett had swept everything out of the way, but her roast was finished and needed to be removed from the oven. _Stupid, shiny crystal vase. _

"Emmett, you have to take the roast out of the oven for me."

Her brother looked at her with an incredulous look. If it wasn't a sandwich, Emmett was useless in the kitchen. Bella rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

"For pity's sake, Em. Just put on the oven mitts, open the door, grab the pan and take it out."

Emmett stopped sweeping and moved to the oven. He poked the oven mitts like he was afraid they were going to move on their own. Bella had to stop herself from screaming at him. Her brother was such an odd bird sometimes. He finally picked them up and put them on and opened the oven door. After he recoiled from the heat being let out, he removed the roast pan without incident.

"Well done, big brother," Bella drawled. "I can't imagine what you and dad would do without me. The oven would be covered in cobwebs. Oh Emmett, come on. You need to close the door too."

Emmett stared at her. "I do have some brains, little sister." He let the door close with a slam and smiled sheepishly. "But I am mostly brawn." Bella shook her head and looked back at the floor. There were still pieces of crystal around her and her feet were cold from the puddle.

At that moment there was rhythmic knocking on the Swan's front door.

"It's Alice!" Bella hissed at Emmett, starting to bounce around in place from anxiety. Edward would be with her and she didn't need him seeing any of this.

Emmett didn't understand the urgency.

"So? Didn't you say you invited her over for dinner? She can help me clean up." He started to move towards the hallway and the front door.

"No!" Bella shouted. Emmett stopped and peered at his sister curiously. "Edward is with her." He continued to stare at her. She heaved a sigh and gestured around her at the mess and her inability to move.

"Good, he can help me too. And maybe we can discuss why some character named James is sending you flowers." He gave Bella his very best big brother look and continued back towards the front door. Alice and Edward were just letting themselves in.

"Welcome, Cullens!" Emmett propped the broom against the entryway wall and clapped Edward on the back as he took his and Alice's coats and hats and hung them on the rack by the stairs.

Alice eyed the broom and Emmett suspiciously. "Cleaning house, Emmett? Oh, you're trying to impress Rosalie, aren't you?" Alice giggled and poked Emmett's chest. He looked flustered.

"Rosalie is coming?!"

Alice was confused. "Bella didn't tell you Rose and Jasper were coming, too? Where is she? Bella?"

Bella balled her hands into fists at her sides and looked to the ceiling for some patience. There was no way to hide anything from Alice or Edward now, unless she wanted to cut her feet a thousand times in the process. Which would only create more questions. She hung her shoulders in defeat.

"I'm in the kitchen, Alice." She answered in a small voice. Maybe Alice wouldn't hear her and they would sit in the living room while Emmett finished sweeping.

"Do you need some help?"

No such luck.

"Say Edward, who is this James guy? And why is he sending my little sister flowers when you two are an item?" Emmett was following Alice to the kitchen with Edward.

Bella squeezed her eyes shut praying to an unseen force that her brother had not just said what she thought he had.

"What?!" Edward growled, pushing past Alice into the kitchen.

"Hey!" Alice protested, shoving her tiny hands into his back, which only propelled him into the kitchen faster.

Edward's jaw almost hit the floor as he took in the scene. Bella standing in her stocking feet in the middle of their tiny kitchen; the floor soaked and covered in tiny glittering pieces of crystal. Alice started laughing hysterically.

"Bella!" She cried out in between fits of laughter. "What have you done, now?"

Bella crossed her arms over her chest, anger and embarrassment creeping into her face in the form of a bright crimson blush.

Emmett laughed as he pushed past both of them to resume his sweeping. "Good work Alice! That's almost as red as I make her go!"

Edward hurried over to Bella and placed his cool hands on top of her shoulders. His shoes made the crystal crunch.

"Are you hurt, Bella? What happened?" His eyes bore into hers with intense scrutiny. She didn't have a hope of lying to him. She took him through the order of events from the delivery to her thinking it was a token of his affection to Emmett reading the card… and her current inability to move out of the kitchen lest she leave a trail of blood as she went.

Alice's laughing ceased when Bella told them what had been written on the card. She seized the box of roses and tore out through the Swan's backdoor, slamming the flowers and card into their trash bin. She came back inside dusting off her hands as though to say she had solved the problem altogether.

Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger while his other hand still gripped Bella's shoulders. Emmett had stopped sweeping.

"Would someone tell me what is going on? Who is this James creep and why is he sending my little sister roses?"

Alice sniffed. "Creep is right, Emmett." She proceeded to tell him everything there was to know about James including the altercation between him and Edward in Edward's office earlier this morning. Emmett's face turned three shades of red before he was able to speak.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You told me that your editor gave you the day off because he didn't want you overwhelmed on your first day! And now it's because some piker has his eyes on you? Wait until Dad gets home and hears about this…" Emmett continued to mutter to himself while he swept up the remaining pieces of crystal from around Bella's feet. Bella didn't think it was a good idea to point out that it had actually been Edward that had told Emmett the lie, so instead she stepped into the protective embrace of Edward's arms while Alice flitted around the kitchen nervously checking on dinner.

Edward leaned his cheek against the top of Bella's head and breathed in the scent of her deeply as he closed his eyes. James had gone too far to do this to Bella. To his Bella. Edward was really going to let him have it tomorrow. Rumours be damned, enough was enough.

"Bella I'm so sorry," he whispered into her hair while he lightly kissed the top of her head. "I promise he'll never do anything like this again. He and I will be having a little chat tomorrow."

Bella pulled out of their embrace to look Edward sternly in the eye.

"Oh no you won't, Edward Cullen. If James is as dangerous as everyone seems to think, you can do nothing of the sort! We'll find another way to take the wind out of his sails. I'm not going to let him rattle me with a silly box of flowers." Bella set her mouth into a tight line.

Edward could tell she wasn't going to change her mind, but scum like James shouldn't be allowed to get away with this sort of behaviour. Especially when it involved someone he loved.

Bella shook his arms gently when he didn't respond. "I can see you thinking, Edward. Listen to me; I'm not going to let you get yourself into trouble over something as ridiculous as flowers and a card! Now we're going to have a lovely dinner together and not worry about this again tonight. Rose and Jasper should be here soon, shouldn't they?"

Emmett groaned at the mention of Rosalie. "Bella, you could have told me sooner that she was coming… I need to change." Emmett barreled up the stairs and Bella and Alice giggled at his retreating form.

Alice picked up Emmett's abandoned broom and continued to sweep the kitchen floor. Edward bent down and swung Bella into his arms, carrying her out of the kitchen bridal-style. Bella couldn't focus now that Edward was carrying her up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" She asked, nuzzling against Edward's neck.

He let out a small groan as he felt her warm lips leave a small trail of kisses along his neck. He entered Bella's room and laid her gently on the bed but Bella didn't let go of his neck and pulled him down with her. Edward tried to push himself away but Bella slid her hands into his hair and pulled his head towards hers. All he wanted to do was feel her lips against his. They connected sweetly, slowly; Bella traced the outline of Edward's lower lip with her tongue and trailed one of her hands from his head to his neck and down his back. Edward rolled from being on his side to hovering overtop of Bella. He placed his hands on the mattress on either side of her head and broke the kiss but not their contact. Bella was smiling and flushed when she opened her eyes and looked at him. He couldn't help himself, he crushed his lips back onto hers and their second kiss was suddenly full of passion. Bella's tongue thrust into Edward's mouth and they danced together before Edward's moved on to explore her mouth. He lowered himself so that he was lying between her legs on the bed, their hips pushed against each other. He let his hands roam along her sides, caressing her curves while she did the same. She hitched one leg up on his hip, wrapping her calf around the back of his knee. His hand trailed down to that leg, inching the hemline of her skirt even higher. Edward's hands grazed along her thigh and continued up past her garter.

Edward pulled away from her mouth and began trailing tiny kisses from her cheek to her jaw and down her throat. He paused at her collarbone and licked his way across to the other side. Bella's breathing increased and a small moan escaped her parted lips. Her hands scrambled to get underneath his vest and shirt so she could run her hands across his muscled back.

Edward's kisses started to go lower and Bella's nails started to scratch their way down his back when they heard Emmett's door close. He'd have to walk past Bella's room to go down the stairs and Edward hadn't shut the door. They both froze in place as Emmett's carpet-muffled footsteps neared them.

"Aw, gross guys!" He made at face at the two of them on Bella's bed. "Shut the door next time! Some of us still have a sense of decency." Emmett straightened out his tie as he spoke. Bella whipped a pillow from the bed at his head. He laughed and ducked out of the way before he went downstairs. "Get presentable and come downstairs for dinner!"

Bella and Edward stared at the spot Emmett had previously been standing. Then they stared at each other.

"Did my brother just catch us making out and not care?" Bella asked Edward with a look of shock.

Edward mirrored her expression. "Did Emmett Swan just catch me making out with his little sister and not break my nose?"

Bella shook her head in confusion. Emmett had caught her kissing exactly two other times and both were much more innocent than her current situation. Both boys had never kissed Bella again and neither had noses that looked quite right after. Apparently, Emmett approved whole-heartedly of Edward and Bella. Neither had expected such an easy escape. Bella was thrilled.

Edward rolled off to the side and propped himself up on Bella's bed with his elbow. Bella jumped off of the bed altogether and started rummaging around through her top dresser drawer. She pulled out two new stockings and laid them on the bed in front of Edward.

"Mine are still soaked," She told him as she moved to her door, closing it slightly and retrieving the champagne coloured lace and satin dress hanging on the back. "In all the excitement, I didn't have a chance to change for dinner anyway."

Edward smiled contentedly from Bella's bed. He thought she looked beautiful already but couldn't wait to see her in that dress. Bella's hands began unbuttoning her blouse and Edward was too mesmerized by her delicate fingers to realize what she was doing. When she pulled it off to reveal her silk and lace camisole underneath his mouth popped open.

"Um, Bella...?" Edward wondered if Bella had forgotten he was still in the room.

"Edward?" She answered with a smile, unzipping and stepping out of her skirt. Edward couldn't stop staring. His Bella was standing in front of him in nothing but her silky undergarments.He had to grip the bedspread to stop himself from leaping up and tearing them off and having his way with Bella right there. As it was, he adjusted his position to hide a sudden tightness in his pants.

Bella seemed oblivious. She had propped her foot up on the stool in front of her vanity in order to detach her garter clips from her stockings and roll them off her legs. Once she had done both legs, she walked over to the bed, where Edward was praying she wouldn't notice his strange position. She picked up one of the new stocking she had laid out and proceeded to prop her foot on the bed as she had just done on the vanity, pulling the new stockings up. Edward stifled a groan as he watched her perfectly red nails snap each garter clip closed. Did she realize he could see her entire leg almost to the hip? Was she trying to torture him? Bella smiled at him warmly and reached for her dress. She had a very good idea what she was doing; she was simply shocked she had gotten it all done without turning red. As much as she had enjoyed it, she also knew it served to distract Edward from everything else.

After she slid the dress over her head and arranged it neatly she turned back to Edward who almost looked as though he was in pain. And who had yet to close his mouth.

"Edward, can you zip me up?" Bella's hands swept her finger waved hair to one side; she turned around and waited.

Edward was debating whether or not he would be able to stand up when he saw the small smile turn up the corners of Bella's mouth before she turned around. His eyes narrowed as he stared at her open dress and practically bare back. She knew exactly what she had been doing to him.

He smiled his own devilish smile and leapt off the bed. He zipped her dress up quickly and then gripped her around the waist, pulling her entire body into his. She could feel what she had done pressing into her back. Edward began kissing the side of Bella's neck that wasn't covered by her mane of hair. He licked and nibbled his way up and down the smooth creamy column until they heard knocking on the front door and Jasper and Rosalie enter the house. Bella groaned loudly out of frustration. Why were they continually interrupted no matter where they were? Edward trailed his hands softly up and down her bare arms and whispered in her ear.

"I'm not finished with you," he sucked on her earlobe and left a trail of warm kisses down her neck before pulling away.

Bella turned around to stare at him. "The night is young," he said simply. Bella smirked and straightened his collar and tie. Edward tucked in his shirt and tried to assemble himself as well as possible.

"Bella!" Alice called from downstairs. "Everything is going to be cold if you don't hurry up."

Bella smoothed down her dress, flipped her hair back over her shoulders and slipped into her heels. She strode out of the room, towing Edward behind her. He couldn't have been less interested in dinner if he tried.

Bella was pleased to see that the kitchen held no clues to what had happened only a few moments ago. She gave Jasper a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled warmly at Rose as she invited them to take a seat in the dining room. Bella brought out the roast and fixings and went back into the kitchen to toss the pie she had made into the oven. Dinner was filled with their usual laughter and joking and everyone was careful to avoid the afternoon and evening's unpleasant events. After dinner the boys decided to start a game of poker. Alice was winning three hands to Edward's one when Bella served dessert. They ate in their living room and listened to a new murder mystery on the radio. Emmett kept trying to guess who the murderer was; each time he was positive he was right, that was the character to be killed next.

Bella and Edward had continued to touch each other the entire evening in anyway they were able. Rose had already told them twice that if they didn't cut it out, she was going to throw up Bella's entire dinner on the floor.

When it was time for Jasper and Rose to head home and Charlie still hadn't shown up, Bella and Edward started to get slightly concerned. While he usually worked the latest on Mondays, he was always home before ten. Rose was reluctant to leave Emmett without making sure everything was okay but Emmett assured her everything would be fine.

Bella and Edward did the dishes while Alice and Emmett played checkers. Emmett cheated twice and Alice knocked the entire board onto the carpet 'accidentally', ending their competition.

Bella came in to see what all the noise was about when she realized that Charlie still wasn't home.

"Emmett, this is really unlike him. Did he say anything to you this morning about being this late?" Bella kept pulling the curtains back to look up and down their street. "Maybe we should call the precinct and see if they know what's keeping him."

Emmett went into the kitchen to make the call. Edward pulled Bella onto the couch with him to wait. Alice and Edward each held one of her hands. Alice was squeezing a little hard. Bella looked at her curiously. She had tears in her eyes.

"Alice!" Bella dropped Edward's hand and gripped both of her tiny friend's. "I think that I'm supposed to start doing that before you do." She tentatively smiled. But Alice didn't return it.

"I'm sorry Bella, but something just doesn't feel right. I'm worried about Charlie."

Bella had nothing to say. She put her arm around Alice's shoulders and gave her a reassuring hug. Alice rested her head against Bella's shoulder and Edward added his arm to the embrace as well.

Emmett came out of the kitchen with a strange expression. Bella thought he looked confused.

"Emmett?" Edward moved over to his friend and gripped his shoulder. "What did they say?"

Emmett shook his head as though to clear it. He looked at Bella when he spoke. "They said that someone was on their way over to talk to us, Bells. Charlie isn't at the precinct and she wouldn't tell me any more than that."

Bella didn't understand and Alice's arms wrapped tightly around her waist. They clung to each other on the couch while Edward and Emmett waited at the window. Edward leaned against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest. His eyes never left Bella as she and his sister sat entwined and silent. Alice was crying freely, but Bella had yet to shed a tear. Edward couldn't tell if she was being brave or simply in shock of what was happening around her. Every now and then her eyes would flick towards him and he would give her the most encouraging smile he could. She forcibly returned it but never let go of Alice.

After what seemed like an hour, there was a curt knock on their front door.

Emmett muttered something along the lines of "finally," and opened the door. Charlie's partner, Detective Clearwater was standing on the porch. He had his hat in his hands and looked sadly at Emmett.

"Come on in, Mr. Clearwater," Emmett told him, gesturing into the house. The Detective nodded and Alice and Bella were in the hallway in an instant. Bella held Edward's hand and Alice grabbed onto Emmett's.

"Maybe we should sit down," the Detective said, nervously rolling his hat in between his hands.

"No!" Bella suddenly cried out. She was gripping Edward's hand hard now and he put his arm firmly around his waist, pulling her closer for support. "I mean… I'm sorry Detective Clearwater. But, no we can't sit down, you have to just tell us what happened to our dad."

The detective cleared his throat and inhaled deeply before he spoke. Emmett looked like he was going to punch him. The suspense was making it worse for all of them.

"Right, sorry Bella. Well kids, I'm sorry to have to tell you, but Charlie's been shot."

Everyone stopped breathing and Bella's knees buckled. She would have hit the floor if not for Edward's grip around her. Alice was shaking and Emmett pulled her into his arms, trying to control his own reaction.

"Is he… did he…" Bella's voice was barely more than a whisper. She couldn't let herself speak the question everyone was thinking.

"Is Detective Swan all right, Mr. Clearwater? Did he… make it?" Edward asked quietly.

The detective raised his hands in front of himself immediately. "Of course he did! I'm so sorry kids, I should have told you he was okay first. Your dad is one tough character. He took a slug right in the gut and still managed to punch the low life right in the kisser before he went down." He gave them a big smile as he laughed at the memory.

They all collectively sighed. It was impossible not to have thought the worst when Clearwater first walked in. Bella felt like slapping the man for leading them on even if it was unintentional.

"Well where is he?" Alice asked handing Bella her hat and coat as she put on her own. "We want to see him!"

"He's at the General. They had to do some small surgery to get the bullet out so he's pretty out of it, but he has been asking for you two. I came over to let you know as soon as he got out of surgery. If you go now, you'll be able to see him before the visiting hours end. I'm sure seeing you kids will help him recover a little quicker. Just let the nurse know who you are, they're expecting you. Sorry I couldn't come sooner, have a good night kids. Let your dad know I'll be around tomorrow." Detective Clearwater shook Emmett's hand and disappeared out the door.

Emmett handed Edward his coat and hat while he put on his own. Bella was anxious to get over to the hospital. She wouldn't believe Charlie was really okay until she could see him for herself. They all piled into Emmett's car and drove in silence to the hospital. Bella didn't let go of Edward's hand until the nurse led them to Charlie's bed.

When she saw him, she ran over and dropped to her knees beside him. Emmett stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She rested her hand on one of his. Edward and Alice stood on the other side of Charlie's bed. He looked pale and pained. Bella reached out to stroke his face softly.

"Dad?" She whispered.

He didn't answer.

She said it louder. "Dad!"

Still nothing.

Alice tried. "Charlie?"

Silence.

Emmett harrumphed and shook the bed frame with his massive leg. "Hey, Dad!"

Charlie opened one eye to stare at his son and then started laughing. It was a wheezy laugh and made him start to cough, but Bella and Emmett smiled. Edward and Alice rolled their eyes at each other. The Swans were their own brand of people.

"So Detective Clearwater said you got in the way of some pike's slug?" Emmett was still smiling.

"You mean some pike got in the way of your dad's fist!" Charlie chortled and then coughed again. Bella swatted at his arm lovingly.

"I think you're supposed to be taking it easy here, Dad. Emmett, knock it off." Bella stood up to sit on the edge of Charlie's bed. She grabbed onto his hand and he smiled weakly.

"Don't worry about me, Bells. Tough as nails." He patted her hand and then coughed again.

"I hope you aren't over-stimulating my patient, Miss Swan."

Alice ran over to the blonde doctor who had just appeared in white surgical clothing.

"Dad! I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow? Is Mom here?" Carlisle Cullen held gave his daughter a big hug and rested his hand on Edward's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

"I had an emergency telegraph that one of Chicago's finest needed my help. I came back as soon as I could but he was in capable hands. No, Alice, your mother will return home tomorrow, I didn't want to make her take the trip with me so late. How are you doing, Bella, Emmett? Your dad here is going to be just fine."

They both smiled at Carlisle with relief. If Dr. Cullen was around to take care of Charlie, they didn't need to worry.

"Though I must say, it's a bit of a change to have a Swan as a patient who isn't Bella." Carlisle laughed melodically and Bella blushed.

Charlie laughed heartily at the doctor's joke and then started coughing violently. His whole body shook and he bent over slightly. He raised his hand to cover his mouth until he finally stopped. When his body relaxed and he pulled his hand away, they could all see that it was covered in blood.

"Oh god!" Bella cried and tears started to pour down her cheeks.

Emmett went pale and looked like he was going to be sick. "Dad!" He called out and raised his hands, trying to do something but not wanting to touch him at the same time.

Carlisle snapped into action, calling orderlies over with two nurses. They wheeled Charlie away in a matter of seconds.

"He's going to need some more surgery. It's possible all the damage in his lower abdomen wasn't repaired. I'm going to have to go in to see what can be done. But there's no need to worry. You kids go home, I'll call you as soon as I can." Carlisle gave them his brightest smile and ran down the hall towards the operating room.

No one spoke as they stared down the empty hall at the doors Charlie had just disappeared through. Emmett crushed his sister to his chest while she sobbed and Edward and Alice silently hugged each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be finished! Things were busy. You understand.**

**SMeyer owns Twilight.**

Chapter 8

The four of them had been sitting in the waiting room for almost two hours. The nurse had given them a deck of cards and they had tried playing euchre twice and poker once, but no one's heart was in it and they all ended up becoming too distracted to remember whose turn it was.

Edward went to the cafeteria and returned with coffee, sandwiches and cookies for everyone but they lay uneaten on the table. It was almost three o'clock in the morning when Carlisle found them in the waiting room. Bella was asleep with her head in Edward's lap and he was gently stroking her hair; Emmett was sprawled out across four chairs snoring away and Alice was curled up against Edward's side sleeping as well. When he saw Carlisle, he tried to get up without waking either of the sleeping girls, but Carlisle motioned for him to stay sitting. He pulled a chair up in front of his son and gave him a tired smile. Edward tried not to notice that Carlisle's previously very white surgical clothing was speckled with an uncomfortable amount of red. Carlisle eyed the dark circles under his son's eyes and was glad he and Bella had finally become more than friends. Bella was going to need his strength.

Edward raised his eyebrows quizzically at his father as he sat in the chair.

"He's ok, Edward. But we're not sure he's going to wake up soon, he lost a great deal of blood. The bullet pierced his stomach- Dr. Prescott missed that wound somehow… he was bleeding into his stomach the entire time. He's going to have to stay here for quite awhile. Why don't you take everyone back to our house? I think Emmett and Bella are going to need to be with people who love them right now." Carlisle reached out and stroked Bella's arm like a father. In many ways, he already considered the Swan kids his own children. It would be better for them to be at the Cullen house instead of at their own where there would be too many reminders of Charlie's current condition.

Bella stirred a little in her sleep and a sigh escaped her lips. She started mumbling something that Carlisle and Edward couldn't make out. Carlisle's face broke out into a huge grin and he looked at his son with a raised eyebrow. Edward shrugged.

"She talks in her sleep."

"No…" Bella mumbled more clearly. "You can't frost the pie… Edward…"

Edward started laughing despite himself and his movement woke up his sister. Alice was bleary eyed and looked at Edward angrily until she noticed Carlisle was sitting with them. He gave her a reassuring smile, letting her know wordlessly that everything was okay. She threw herself into his arms and sobbed happily on his shoulder, which served to wake up Bella as well. She sat up stiffly and stretched her arms above her head, momentarily forgetting where she had fallen asleep. When her gaze finally took in Carlisle and a sobbing Alice, she stopped in mid stretch and shot out of her chair.

"No!" She cried, tears springing into her eyes. "Carlisle…" She whispered, collapsing back into her chair. Edward's arms were around her at once, pulling her onto his lap. He whispered reassuringly into her hair and rubbed her back soothingly.

"He's ok, Bella. Charlie is going to be just fine."

Bella hid her face in Edward's chest while her arms wrapped securely around his waist.

"Really?" She whispered.

Carlisle swept her hair away from her face. "Your father is a very strong man, Bella. He's going to need some time to recover so he'll be staying here for a little while, but he's going to be just fine."

Bella smiled at him and reached out for his hand. He squeezed hers tightly.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I knew there was a reason you were my favourite doctor." He winked at her and Alice grabbed her hand, plopping herself beside Edward. She pointed to Emmett's snoring form.

"We should probably wake Emmett up and let him know, too."

Bella turned her head to look at her brother. He had moved four chairs together to construct himself a makeshift bed in the corner of the waiting room. Bella couldn't help but laugh.

"Emmett," she called out loudly. He continued to snore. "Emmett!" She tried louder. More snores.

Alice winked at her and flitted over to the enormous sleeping form. She gently pinched his nose between her thumb and forefinger. The snoring stopped and after a few seconds, Emmett started spluttering and sat straight up in his makeshift bed. The chairs slid away from each other and he landed loudly on the ground.

Alice erupted into a fit of giggles and Bella couldn't help but join in. Edward and Carlisle exchanged a disbelieving look. Emmett rose slowly, rubbing his backside roughly.

"What the heck, Alice!" He moved to grab her tiny retreating form but stopped when he noticed Carlisle was with them. "What happened?" He asked, sobering up quickly.

Carlisle quickly repeated what he had told Edward to the entire group. Bella and Emmett wanted to see Charlie right away, but unfortunately Carlisle said they wouldn't be able to see him until later in the evening. They were upset, but Carlisle assured them Charlie was perfectly fine and wouldn't notice if they were with him or not. Bella began cleaning up their mess of cards and uneaten food on the waiting room table. She was exhausted and couldn't wait to get home; now that she knew Charlie was okay and Carlisle was going to be with him, she was comfortable leaving the hospital.

After they thanked Carlisle profusely, they all piled back into Emmett's car and headed back to the Swan's house.

Alice danced up to the front door. "Hurry up, we'll help you two pack."

Bella wrinkled her nose. "Pack for what, Alice? I just want to go to sleep." She unlocked the door and they all wandered inside. Bella noticed that the house felt colder somehow, as though it knew one of them was missing. She shuddered quickly. Alice noticed and grabbed her friend's hand.

"You're not going to stay here, Bella. You and Emmett are going to come to our house until Charlie's feeling better at least."

Bella opened her mouth to object but her brother interrupted her.

"Come on Bells, its going to be too strange to be here without Charlie. Plus I know you want some more alone time with Edward." Emmett winked and playfully pulled on Bella's hair.

"Emmett!" She shrieked and lunged for him. He spun gracefully out of her reach and doubled back to throw her over his shoulder. She made a loud "oof!" sound as his shoulder collided with her stomach and reached out for Edward. He simply smiled and leaned against the wall. Emmett ran her up the stairs and unceremoniously dumped her into her room to start packing. Alice followed them up and had Bella's suitcase out of her closet before she had even picked herself up off the floor. She had thrown most of the contents of Bella's closet and dresser into the suitcase by the time Bella had gathered her things from the top of the vanity.

"Geez, Bella. We really need to take a shopping trip. Some of these are embarrassingly modest. Tomorrow I think we'll head downtown for some new dresses. And don't even think of telling me no, it's a waste of your breath, doll." Alice smiled sweetly and disappeared out the door, dragging Bella's suitcase behind her. Emmett met them at the top of the stairs with his own.

Alice pointed to Bella's bag and Emmett groaned, but picked it up like it was empty. Edward took Bella's bag when they made it downstairs and threw it into Emmett's car. They separated into Emmett and Edward's cars and drove to the Cullen's house.

Alice was already inside when Emmett and Bella arrived, but Edward was waiting on the porch. He took Bella's suitcase and effortlessly carried it into his house. Emmett disappeared up the stairs into the guestroom mumbling something that sounded like "Good night". Bella turned to go into Alice's room, but Edward pulled back on her hand. She looked at him strangely.

He smiled crookedly and her heart rate increased dramatically. "Wrong room, Bella love."

"I'm not sleeping in Alice's room." It was meant to be a question, but Bella was too excited. Edward winked at her and towed her up the next flight of stairs to his room. He set her case down in the corner of his room and turned on the lamp beside his bed. Bella stood awkwardly in the doorway. She fidgeted with the buttons on her coat and didn't meet Edward's eyes.

He strode over to her and lifted her head with one long finger under her chin. She looked at him shyly, but smiled. He returned it and leaned his head in to kiss her. When they broke apart they were both breathless and flushed.

Edward gently removed her hat and started to unbutton her overcoat. She smiled as she watched his hands make short work of the tiny buttons and wished he hadn't stopped with her coat. He slung it over his desk chair and then pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry about Charlie, Bella. Tell me how you're feeling."

She closed her eyes and breathed his scent in deeply for a moment. She let one of her hands rest on his chest and she started to run his tie between her fingers. Edward was silent; he didn't want to push her too hard to tell him. He was just happy she was here; he didn't want her to be alone. Bella slowly raised her head to look him in the eyes. His beautiful green eyes were darkened, serious. He had dark circles under his eyes and Bella gently pushed back to take in the rest of his appearance. He was haggard looking. His shirt had come untucked; his top button was undone causing his tie to hang loosely and crookedly and he looked like he needed a good shave. At that moment, Bella realized how truly worried Edward had been for Charlie and for her and Emmett.

She raised her hand slowly and let her fingers trace the circles under his eyes gently. His eyes closed as she touched him. She gently swept the back of her hand over his cheekbone and let it rest along his jaw line. It was rough, prickly. She couldn't remember ever seeing Edward with stubble, for as long as they had known each other. She liked it, seeing him this way; it seemed more intimate, like Edward was letting her see him in a state that no one else had ever seen him. He was always so put together, always dressed to the nines, always neat and clean. Except for his hair. Her hand wandered to his bronze locks. They were the only part of Edward that was always unruly and untamed. She ran her fingers slowly through his hair, letting her fingers outline his hairline and then trailing down the back of his neck. Edward let out a small groan and Bella smiled. She leaned in to kiss him, but instead let her tongue slowly follow the contours of his bottom lip.

His arms tightened around her, his hands caressing up and down the curves of her body. She started to suck slowly on his bottom lip as she continued to run her tongue back and forth and he couldn't contain his groan. He seized her face in both his hands and began to kiss her roughly. Edward couldn't stand her slow pace; all he wanted to do was touch and feel her, everywhere. Bella kissed back just as hard and rough and soon they were stumbling towards the edge of Edward's bed.

The back of Edward's knees found it first – he fell backwards and Bella fell with him. She laughed and broke their kiss. She lay on top of his chest for a few minutes, just staring into this eyes. He let his hands tangle themselves in her hair while he searched her face to find what she was thinking. He thought she looked more thoughtful than sad and it suddenly occurred to him that neither Bella nor Emmett had suggested contacting their mother to let her know what had happened to Charlie.

As long as the Cullens had known the Swans, they had only ever had Charlie. Alice and Edward had assumed that she had died initially since once in a while Emmett and Bella would mention her in passing, but always in the past tense. It didn't happen often, in fact Edward thought he could count the occurrences on one hand; but once in awhile something would happen to the group of them and it would remind Bella of Renee and she would start to tell them a story; a memory she had of her mother. Emmett had always silenced her immediately. She would always look hurt, almost as though someone had hit her, but she never continued the story. Edward remembered exactly one time when Bella had started to tell a story to just him and Alice. With no Emmett around, she finished without interruption and Alice and Edward were at a loss for words. Bella could tell and she had quickly changed the subject. They never really spoke about it again and Bella never tried to tell another story about her mom, with or without Emmett present.

Alice told Edward that she had asked Bella one day what had happened to their mother and Bella had simply told her that Renee was gone. She never elaborated, but Edward remembered Alice had sworn that the way Bella looked when she answered told Alice that Renee hadn't passed away and that Bella had never worked out her issues with her mother.

Edward wasn't sure if now was the right time to mention it, but he also couldn't figure out what Bella was thinking. She simply lay on his chest and stared into his eyes. He could have sat there forever losing himself in the pools of her eyes, but he decided to speak instead.

"Bella, if you want, I can ask Carlisle to contact your mother. Do you think she would like to know that Charlie has been hurt?"

Bella's eyes grew hard instantly and she looked away from Edward. He felt an incredible wave of regret and pushed them both into a sitting position on his bed. Bella looked down and away from Edward's gaze. She was too exhausted to even entertain the idea of discussing Renee with Edward right now. _How could he have known I was thinking of her?_ Edward was too intuitive for his own good.

"Bella I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I simply thought… Oh, Bella. Please look at me." Edward's face was pained and he caught Bella's chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him.

She looked as sad as he felt. He hated himself for being the cause of her pain but he also knew that at some point, she really needed to confide in someone about her mother and what had happened… and he wanted her to confide in him. But he also couldn't force her; it had been a long evening and an eventful day for Bella.

"Edward, I…" She looked at him with watery eyes and his heart broke into a million pieces. Bella wanted to tell Edward that she couldn't stop thinking about Renee while they were waiting for Charlie to get out of surgery. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose her dad, which made her think of what it had been like to be without her mother. But the vision Bella had of Renee as her mother was so convoluted with the vision of the woman who had left her entire family, she didn't want to think of it. And trying not to think of it only made her think of it more, which made her think of Edward and his secretary. She really should just speak to Edward. She opened her mouth and was horrified to hear a strangled sob escape her lips.

"Oh Bella, love." Edward pulled her into his arms and laid them down on his bed. She nuzzled into his neck and he tightened his grip around her, pulling her close against him. He started to hum quietly, stroking Bella's hair in hopes of helping her fall asleep.

"What is that, Edward? It's… beautiful…"

Edward kissed her forehead as she drifted to sleep humming softly until he too fell asleep.

/--\\

Edward woke early and laid watching Bella sleep peacefully in his arms for as long as he could before he had to climb out of bed. They had fallen asleep in their clothes so Edward softly slipped Bella's shoes off her feet and pulled his blanket over her sleeping form. He kissed her forehead lightly.

"I love you, Bella."

He quickly wrote a note at his desk for Bella and placed it on his pillow so she would see it when she woke up. Edward hoped that wouldn't be for a while. He got ready quickly and headed into the office. He'd need to speak to Marcus about running more of Mrs. Stanley's old articles as fillers until Bella was feeling well enough to continue her own.

He rubbed his hand across his jaw as he threaded through the desks towards his office. He must have only gotten a few hours sleep at the most; it was still early enough that the floor was relatively empty. He had just enough time. Edward removed his suit jacket and unbuttoned the cuff of his sleeves. He rolled them up past his elbows as he walked the floor, coming to rest in front of one of the larger desks. Edward braced himself against one side of the desk and began pushing. It protested loudly as it dragged across the floor, but still moved easily with Edward pushing. After a few awkward turns, he angled it sharply and stood up, dusting off his hands. He wheeled the desk's chair over and neatly pushed it in.

Satisfied with himself, Edward unrolled his sleeves and headed over to their break area and made himself a cup of coffee. He leaned against the counter, waiting for it to cool off enough to drink and thought of Bella. He couldn't help feeling guilty that she had such an awful first day of work. If he had only been able to control himself with her in his office, things would have turned out much different. But the truth was that he couldn't, so he needed to make sure that he and Bella stayed a safe distance away from each other in the office. Since her leaving the paper wasn't exactly an option, maybe he could ask one of the other editors to look after her column for a little while. Until James got bored and moved on as he inevitably would. Until then, Edward had a few ideas on how to keep James until control.

The paper was starting to get busier as the day wore on and as Edward worked at his desk, he could hear the bustle increase. It was only a matter of time now, before—

"Who the hell moved my damn desk?!"

Edward's head snapped up from his work and his face broke out into a mischievous smile. James was looking directly into Edward's office – the only place he could look now, as Edward had moved the desk parallel to his door. He stood up and moved to lean against the doorframe.

"Good morning, James. I see you've found your desk okay. I guess we're going to be seeing a lot of each other now, aren't we?" Edward smiled and returned to sit, where he had a perfect, uninterrupted view of James and his newly placed desk. Edward would be able to see when he wasn't at his desk and be able to tell which direction of the newsroom he had wandered in to.

"Damn you, Cullen. You can't leave my desk here like this." James strode into Edward's office and smacked both hands onto the edge of Edward's desk, leaning over.

Edward slowly stood up from his chair and looked James coolly in the eyes.

"I'm sorry to tell you that as one of the senior editors on this floor I most certainly will be leaving your desk right there. Now, get to work James. I believe Marcus is anxiously awaiting your latest _masterpiece._" Edward let all the disdain he could muster out on the last word.

As usual, James was left speechless after tangling with Edward. He stormed out of the office and flopped childishly down into his chair. He glared at Edward from over his typewriter as he clicked madly on the keys. Edward lowered his head to his work and couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face.

/--\\

Bella woke up to a cloudy afternoon and rolled over to curl back into Edward's side. But when she reached beside her there was nothing but blanket. Her hand felt around blindly until brushing against something that crinkled. She opened her eyes and found the small folded piece of paper with a single name on the front.

_Bella._

She recognized Edward's handwriting and she unfolded the paper quickly.

_My love,_

_Please take today to rest and relax. I'll handle everything at the paper._

_My day already promises to be unnaturally long without you._

_I love you._

_Edward_

Bella smiled and squeezed the note to her chest. She contemplated trying to fall back asleep while she looked out the window at the dreary weather. But before she had a chance to close her eyes again, Alice danced into the room holding a tray full of food.

"Good morning, doll! Or rather, good afternoon. You've slept almost the entire day, did you know? Not that I should be considered much better as I only just woke up an hour ago. Esme came home early this morning, but is already out running some errands. She left these for us in the kitchen. Don't they look delicious?"

Alice threw herself onto the bed beside Bella and settled the tray down beside them. It was covered in fresh baked goods and two glasses of juice. Bella thought they looked marvelous and noticed she was starving.

As Alice and Bella ate, they discussed the possibility of shopping downtown. Alice insisted that Bella didn't have a choice.

"It's not going to rain, it's merely cloudy today. I'm not taking no for an answer. Get cleaned up and meet me downstairs!" Since they had devoured the mound of fresh muffins, croissants and donuts, Alice whisked the tray away and disappeared to get ready as well.

As she headed downstairs, Alice couldn't help but wonder how Bella was not a big sobbing mess right now. Of course Bella wasn't usually one to be overly emotional but Alice still wondered if some sort of break down was looming. She hoped shopping would serve as a positive distraction; as much as Bella said she hated it, Alice knew there was something about it that she enjoyed.

They were both ready quickly and walked downtown at a leisurely pace. It was still considerably cloudy so Bella had brought an umbrella, but Alice insisted it was not going to rain.

They wandered in and out of the small shops clustered together in downtown Chicago, mostly window-shopping. Alice bought three new hats before they entered the giant department store and Bella had seen nothing she liked. Alice was worried that maybe she had pushed Bella to come out with her when they should have been doing something else but Bella needed to be actually doing something so she could get her mind off Charlie. Alice would just have to make her find something she liked.

As they sorted through some dresses, Bella eyed Alice, deciding if she should confide in her or not. After Edward asking about Renee last night, Bella hadn't stopped thinking about her all morning. It was distressing to give Renee so much of her time; Bella was tired of thinking about someone who didn't deserve it. Alice caught her eye and looked at her strangely.

"Level with me, Bella. What's the matter? Do you want to go home? Because we haven't picked out anything for you yet!" Alice was holding one of Bella's hands now. She looked worried and annoyed. Bella tried not to laugh.

"I think I need to talk to you, Alice."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Do you have a beef about my brother? We can ask Emmett to straighten him out." She winked.

Bella smiled wanly. "No, I don't have a beef about Edward, Alice. Well, not really. Argh, nevermind, it was a bad idea to bring it up. Let's go try on some dresses."

Bella moved to walk away but Alice didn't let go of her hand.

"No, Bella. Let's go chat."

They went into the cafeteria-style restaurant inside the department store and Alice got them both coffee. Bella played absently with her cup for quite a while before Alice lost her patience.

"Ok Bella, you need to spill."

Bella sighed but didn't look up. "I'm scared, Alice."

"Oh dollface, Charlie is going to be fine! And we're all here for you, there's nothing to be scared about."

Bella still didn't look up.

Alice raised an eyebrow. "That's not what you meant, is it?"

Bella slowly shook her head, her finger-waved brown hair shaking smoothly.

"Is it James?" Alice asked quietly. She wasn't sure how to make Bella feel better about that, aside from asking Jasper, Emmett and Edward to beat him within an inch of his life. And she wouldn't do that, even to James.

Bella shook her head again and finally met Alice's gaze. Her eyes were watery and she hated herself for almost crying, again. Alice was horrified when she saw her friend's face. She grabbed for both of Bella's hands and squeezed hard.

"You can tell me anything, Bella. You need to tell me what has you scared. Are you worried about Edward? Because Bella, that fool has been in love with you almost as long as you have been in love with him. He just moved at a much slower speed. I _promise _you have nothing to worry about with him."

Bella tried to smile, but a tear rolled down her cheek instead.

"I don't know, Alice. Do you think maybe I shouldn't have told him how I felt? I could have survived never knowing what it was like to be with him… but now that I know, I don't think I can survive him ever leaving me." She was embarrassed and looked down again, but never let go of Alice's hands.

Alice didn't quite understand where Bella was getting the idea that Edward would ever even _consider _leaving her. She had never seen him as happy as he had been with Bella over the last few days. It just wouldn't happen.

"Bella, that's not going to happen. I know you and I know my brother. He'll never leave you. He can't, you two are intertwined now. I don't think there's anything that could change that."

Bella fidgeted with Alice's hands across the table. She internally debated whether or not she should say what she was thinking – that you never really know what can come between two people, or rather _who _could come between two people. Alice couldn't understand what it was like to see your parents who had always seemed so in love, so happy, suddenly break apart. Carlisle and Esme still looked at each other like they were kids in love, not happily married parents of grown children. Bella didn't let herself wonder the last time she had seen Renee and Charlie look at each like that before Renee had left. If she were honest with herself, she wouldn't be able to remember.

She knew she needed to tell Alice to be fair… to tell Edward, so he understood. But it was so hard for her to talk about Renee. She hated and loved the woman so much. But Alice was her best friend and would understand… she hoped.

Bella stared into Alice's eyes and held onto her hands for dear life. Alice waited for whatever was coming.

"Renee never died, Alice. I know Emmett and I never exactly told you that she did, but we never corrected the assumption either. Renee and Charlie… they- well, something happened and Renee had to go."

Bella knew it wasn't coming out right from the look on Alice's face. Why did it have to be hard for her? Renee left them, ran away from their family for some other man. She should be able to tell the story without being embarrassed. It wasn't their fault she had left. _Was it?_

"I'm sorry, Alice. It's strange to tell you this… I've never told anyone. And Emmett doesn't like to talk about it..." Bella smiled a shaky smile and Alice reassured her with a blinding one of her own. "She left us, Alice. Renee ran away with her boss, a lawyer named Phil… she was his secretary. She left her entire family behind to start again with him." Bella ignored Alice's sharp intake of breath. She needed to get it all out, or she never would. "She used to write me letters. Once every week I would get one from her, but I never opened them… they're all in a box. And we never told her that we moved. I don't think she knows where we are. And I don't think she would come and see Charlie. I'm not sure Charlie would want her to come and see him either." It all came out in a whoosh and Bella just stared at Alice when she was finished.

Alice's hands flew to her mouth and her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, Bella! Why didn't you ever tell us? All this time… we always wondered what had happened to your mother. The way Emmett always cut you off from talking about her… I thought she had passed away." Alice was speaking more to herself than to Bella but her head snapped up and she spoke loudly when something particular occurred to her.

"Edward will never do that to you, Bella. I know my brother. He loves you."

Bella nodded absently and took a small sip of her coffee.

"But he already dated his secretary, Alice. And I _saw _the way that she still looks at him."

Alice shook her head violently. "No, Bella. Edward won't." There was no questioning her tone of voice. Bella listened to her friend, but she didn't really hear her.

The largest part of her knew that Edward would never deliberately hurt her – but that didn't mean she had to trust his secretary. Bella only needed to close her eyes to see the look on Tanya's face as they had left the Tribune office that day. She sighed loudly and was embarrassed when she realized that she was crying in public. Alice reached over to wipe the tears off Bella's cheeks before standing up and pulling Bella with her.

"This wasn't a good idea, Bella. I know shopping can cure the worst of the blues, but I think you needed something else today. Let's head back; we can visit Charlie after dinner."

Bella didn't even pretend to smile as Alice led her from the department store and down the busy street back to the Cullen house.


	9. Chapter 9

Insert standard disclaimer

**Insert standard disclaimer. You know the drill!**

**A/N: Thanks for your continued readership! Thankfully this update did not take me as long as the last one. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

When Bella and Alice returned to the Cullen house, Esme was busy in the kitchen and Emmett was reading the paper in the living room. Edward and Carlisle weren't home yet.

Bella sat beside her brother on the Cullen's couch while Alice went into the kitchen with Esme. Resting her head on her big brother's rather large shoulder, Bella closed her eyes and relaxed. Emmett folded the paper up and set it on the coffee table in front of him.

"Long day, little sister?" Emmett tilted his head to rest on top of Bella's.

They weren't normally a very affectionate family, but every now and then Bella and Emmett would have a moment with each other. Edward and Alice were more affectionate with each other; the Cullens as a whole were more affectionate in general with each other and Bella used to feel jealous that her and Emmett didn't have as many moments with each other but the moments they did have together were unique enough to substitute for a multitude.

"Long enough." She answered and sat up to look at Emmett. "Let's go see Charlie. Maybe he's awake, we can have dinner with him."

Emmett's face lit up at Bella's suggestion. He didn't want to tell her that he had been pacing the house for the majority of the day, anxiously awaiting Bella and Alice's return so they could go to the hospital together. Emmett wasn't sure he wanted to see Charlie in his hospital bed without Bella. He was sure Esme would be glad to have him out of the house; he hadn't exactly been the best houseguest this afternoon.

Emmett grabbed his coat and hat from the front hallway and Bella went into the kitchen to let Alice and Esme know where they were headed.

"Are you sure you two wouldn't like to stay and eat dinner first? I don't imagine the hospital food is overly delicious." Esme looked at Bella with motherly concern in her eyes. Bella tried to be gracious in her decline but after her conversation with Alice this afternoon, she couldn't help but feel bitter towards Esme's maternal gesture. Bella knew it was ridiculous to feel anything but love for the woman, but she wasn't exactly herself today. Thankfully for Bella and Esme, Alice recognized the hesitation and spoke up quickly.

"Mom I think they just want to be with Charlie. To be together as a family."

Bella smiled warmly at her best friend and turned to leave with her brother, but Esme was too kind for her own good.

"Please just let me make you some sandwiches to take with you then. At least this way you can enjoy the food and time together." She smiled at Bella with the same motherly look in her eyes and instead of feeling bitter again Bella felt an overwhelming love for Esme.

Bella mentally shook herself; she really needed to get a good night's rest tonight and find her way back to herself tomorrow. Emmett came into the kitchen to see what was holding Bella up when Esme handed him a large picnic basket with a giant smile. He looked from Esme to Bella to Alice and back to Esme before speaking.

"Um, thank you?"

Bella giggled despite herself. "Esme doesn't want us to suffer through the hospital food. I'm sure Charlie will appreciate this, Esme. Emmett and I certainly do. Thank you." Bella hugged Esme briefly, careful not to hold on too long.

Alice promised to explain to Edward where they had gone and said she would see them later. Emmett carefully loaded the basket into the backseat of his car and he and Bella drove to the hospital.

They ran into Carlisle at the nurses' station on Charlie's floor. He was in good spirits, which gave them both hope for their father. Apparently Charlie had been awake for only a few hours and had been asking about the two of them for the better part of those hours. His partner, Detective Clearwater had just left minutes before their arrival. When Carlisle caught sight of the picnic basket Emmett was holding awkwardly at his side he smiled sadly.

"Esme didn't want you eating the food here, I see. Unfortunately, Charlie won't be able to eat anything solid for quite awhile yet. The damage to his stomach is going to need a little longer to heal before he can be back on regular food."

Bella and Emmett's faces fell as they listened to Carlisle's news. Bella kicked herself for not thinking of that while Esme packed the basket. Emmett shifted the basket from hand to hand, not sure what he should do with it while they went over to Charlie's bed.

"Don't worry, Charlie is getting everything he needs intravenously. I don't think he'll begrudge his loving children their delicious dinner." Carlisle clapped Emmett on the arm loudly and disappeared down the hallway.

Bella shrugged at her brother and started towards Charlie's bed.

"We can eat it later, Emmett."

Bella tried not to look at the other patients as they made their way through the rows of beds. Charlie's bed was the very last one of the row – lucky for him he was near a window so he had something to look at besides the dreary hospital walls and privacy screens.

"Bells! Emmett!" Charlie's entire face lit up as his children came into view. "Thanks for coming kiddos. It's great to see you."

Bella gave Charlie a quick peck on the cheek and the lightest hug she could muster while Emmett shook his hand vigorously.

"How you doing, Dad?" Emmett asked as he took the empty chair at Charlie's bedside. Bella settled herself onto the foot of the bed and took off her hat.

"Could be worse kid. Little sore today, the Docs say it should be better in a few days but I can't eat for a while. They have me hooked up to this tube that's supposed to make things okay. Can't say I've been too hungry so they must know what they're doing."

Emmett laughed nervously and nonchalantly shoved the picnic basket further from Charlie's view with his foot.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Dad, you gave us all a bit of a scare you know. Maybe next time you could try not to get shot?" Bella smiled wryly and patted Charlie's feet.

Charlie chuckled and then winced. "Sure thing Bells. Maybe next time we'll have a big heart to heart with the scumbags instead."

Bella was glad to see that he was feeling well enough to joke with them. That gave her all the hope she needed that Charlie would back to his old self in no time at all. Things would be just fine for them; she wouldn't be losing her dad anytime soon, which suited her just fine.

The rest of their visit was spent with Emmett and Charlie discussing his upcoming game and subsequent starting position. Charlie didn't have much hope of being able to be at the game but he made Bella promise more than once to fill him in on every play that Emmett made. Once they ran out of football techniques and plays to discuss, Charlie grilled Bella on her first day at the paper. Bella and Emmett conveniently left out all information pertaining to James, which made Bella's first day sound much the way she would have liked for it to have happened.

"Promise me you're going to get back to work tomorrow, Bells. I'm not worth you missing out on this opportunity for. Besides, you need to get those articles published so your old dad has something worthwhile to read in this dump." Charlie's scolding was interspersed with yawns, so Bella suggested that they head home and leave Charlie to get some sleep. He was pleased to hear that they were staying with the Cullens while he was in the hospital. While Bella gave him a kiss and hug goodnight, Emmett stealthily slipped the picnic basket fully out of view of Charlie and then said his goodnight as well.

Bella and Emmett both felt in better spirits as they headed towards Emmett's car.

"He looks much better than yesterday." Bella said conversationally as they walked across the parking lot.

"He really does. We can come back tomorrow night again if you want Bella. After you get home from work? My practice will be over before then."

Bella was about to say that sounded perfect when a very loud rumble from her stomach interrupted her and made her brother stop cold in his tracks.

"Was that _you _little sister?"

Bella blushed and rested her hand against her stomach. "I guess I'm more hungry than I had thought. How long were we in there?"

Emmett roared with laughter before he responded. "I guess you are! You're louder than a grizzly bear. I know, let's head down the block to Gate Park and eat whatever Esme packed in here for us. I'm getting a little hungry myself."

They walked in companionable silence down the block and into the well kept Gate Park. Bella picked out a bench that faced the sidewalk so they could people watch, but was far enough into the park so as to give them some peace from the foot traffic as well.

"Geez, Esme sure is the Cat's Pyjamas, little sister! Look at this spread." Emmett's eyes were wide as he dug through the picnic basket and pulled out the various items Esme had packed for them. There were sandwiches, fruit salad, cheeses, more pastries and a bottle of lemonade for each of them along with plates, napkins and silverware.

Bella made a mental note to truly thank Esme when they returned home. She really had gone beyond and above anything Bella had expected.

As they ate they chitchatted about Charlie and work and Emmett talked incessantly about his upcoming game. Bella had grown used to that side of Emmett in high school and had grown rather adept at tuning out what she wasn't interested in while still throwing in several wisely timed 'no kidding', 'really' and 'you don't say' comments. When it seemed they had run out of things to talk about and the food was almost gone, Emmett surprised Bella by bringing up Edward.

"Are you and Edward happy, Bella?"

Bella blushed and shoved the rest of her pastry into her mouth in a feeble attempt to avoid responding. She nodded.

"I'm not entirely certain that a nod is the right way to respond to that question, Bells."

She smiled, her mouth still full of pastry and shrugged.

 Emmett shook his head and spread out on the bench, stretching his arms out across the back.

"I think Rosalie and I could be happy too. I think we will be, actually. Maybe in a few years we can settle into starting our own life together. It would be nice to start a family some day. I know football won't be there for me forever and that's okay… if Rose will be."

Bella nearly choked on the remainder of the pastry in her mouth. She opted to spit it out into her napkin.

"Emmett… what?" Bella couldn't articulate the hundred mile an hour thoughts that were coursing through her mind at that moment. Did her meaty brother just tell her that he was thinking about starting a family with Rosalie Hale? And did he also just admit to being okay to living without football if it was with Rosalie? "Are you feeling okay? What have you done with my real brother?"

Bella feigned looking around the park and inside their picnic basket. Emmett swatted at her hands.

"Come on Bells, don't tell me you haven't thought about the same things with a certain Cullen a million times yourself?" He looked at her seriously and she was taken aback.

Her and Emmett never had these conversations. He would throw in his obligatory big brother comments here and there but they had never been overly serious or emotional. In fact, Bella could remember only one particular conversation that even came close to this.

_They had been in Chicago for exactly a week and Bella had cried herself to sleep almost every night. She didn't think Emmett or Charlie heard her quiet sobs at night, but the walls between hers and Emmett's rooms were thinner than she had considered. _

_That particular night, Bella was sitting on her bed with the box of letters from Renee in front of her. She had been staring at the box for longer than she wanted to admit to herself and had been crying for longer than that. _

_She didn't hear him come down the hallway, but she heard him open her door. The light from the hallway spilled into her darker room and she quickly threw the box onto the floor away from her door. She turned her head slowly to see her brother standing in the doorway, staring at her._

"_Go away, Emmett." She tried to sound strong, but her stuffy nose and raspy throat gave her away._

_He strode across the room and the bed creaked as he sat down, facing the door, away from his sister._

"_She's not worth your tears, little sister."_

_He sounded sad. Bella wasn't used to hearing that in her brother's voice. He was always the stoic one, the tough guy, the big six. It made her turn to face his back. She stared at the stripes of his pyjamas for a long time before speaking._

"_It doesn't mean I can stop them, you know."_

_Emmett turned and leaned his massive frame against her headboard. She stayed sitting cross-legged in the middle of her bed as she stared at him. She wiped furiously at her cheeks as the tears continued to flow._

"_I loved mom just as much as you did, as you do. But the woman that left us isn't the woman who used to give us cookies and milk when we came home from school or the one who used to keep us up late to dance to records whenever dad worked late. You need to think about it that way. That Renee wouldn't want you to be sad. She'd want you to enjoy what you have. I want you to. I want you to be the Bella I knew in Washington. The one with all the friends – the one I had to threaten half of the boys over. What happened to her?"_

_Bella wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin on top. _

"_Her mom ran away with another man." The tears came harder now and Bella's shoulders started to shake._

_Emmett sat up from the headboard and wrapped his massive arms around his little sister. Her sobs lessened and they sat that way in silence until Emmett spoke again._

"_Have you opened any of them yet?"_

_Bella shook her head against his shoulder. "I can't. I think I need you to throw them away for me."_

_Emmett pulled away from her and looked her square in the eyes. _

"_No, Bella. One day you'll want to know what's in them. You keep them until then."_

_Bella looked down at the box on her floor._

"_Maybe we can read them together that day."_

_Emmett shook his head hard and stood up from her bed._

"_No Bella. Renee wrote them to you; they're only for you."_

_He went back to his own room, shutting her door behind him and Bella curled in on herself, staring at the box until she fell asleep._

 Bella remembered eating breakfast together the next day and neither of them bringing up what had been discussed the night before. Bella had the feeling that it would never be brought up again. But Emmett had helped some part of Bella realize that she needed to enjoy their new life and the next day she said hi to a tiny dark haired girl in her history class.

"Earth to Bella!" Emmett was waving his hands in front of Bella's face. She had gotten lost in her memories and had forgotten to respond.

"Sorry, Emmett. I don't know what I want to do with the rest of my life. Of course I've thought about a family with Edward… But I don't know when that will be. Or _if _that will be." Bella shrugged and started tidying up their mess on the bench.

"There's no if about you and Edward, Bells. I think you two have the sort of thing that's been written in the stars for longer than you know."

Bella would have choked again if she had been eating. Instead she simply stared at the man she used to know as her big brother.

"What's gotten into you, Emmett? Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

He chortled and tried to mess her hair with his massive hands. She ducked out of the way.

"Fit as a fiddle. I've just been thinking about stuff a lot lately, I guess. Can't a guy think about more than football and girls anymore?"

Bella laughed dryly. "They can, but you don't."

"I have many layers." Emmett said sitting up straighter and pulling on his jacket lapels.

Bella resisted the urge to scoff at his comment. Maybe things with Charlie had done something to change Emmett. Maybe they were just both really tired. She was about to suggest they head back to the Cullens when Emmett saw his teammate Peter and jogged across the park to stop him on the sidewalk.

"I'll just be a minute, Bells!" He called over his shoulder.

Bella sighed and crossed her arms. Emmett and football conversations were never under a minute.

\\&/

By the time Edward made it home from the paper, Esme and Alice were just sitting down to dinner. He had been looking forward to seeing Bella all day and was more than disappointed when Alice told him that she and Emmett had gone to see Charlie. He understood their need to go of course, but he wished he had been able to see her before they went.

Alice and Esme talked to each other during dinner, but Edward was mostly silent. He was pretty exhausted from his long day and little sleep the night before. His day at the paper had been pretty uneventful and James had surprisingly behaved himself the entire time. Marcus was happy to finally receive a draft of James' recent article and commended Edward on his creative placement of James' desk. Edward was happy to see that James hadn't harassed any of the women on the newsroom floor today either. Maybe he was finally putting an end to the awful ways of James.

Esme had made pie for dessert and Alice asked him to sit with her on the porch while they ate it. It wasn't an abnormal request, they often spent time together on the porch talking or sitting in silence. Alice was his favourite person to spend time with. Well, possibly the second person nowadays.

Once they had settled on the porch swing and had a soothing rhythm down, Alice debated whether or not to talk to her brother about Bella. Edward decided for her.

"So what did you and Bella do this afternoon?" Edward asked after swallowing a mouthful of apple pie.

"We went shopping downtown."

"Did you find anything you liked? Oh wait, it's you. Did _Bella _find anything she liked?" Edward popped another forkful of pie into his mouth and smiled through it at his sister.

Alice rolled her eyes as she finished her own forkful of pie. Then she set the fork and plate down on her lap and looked at Edward seriously. He halted his fork midway between his plate and mouth when he caught her look.

"What's wrong, Alice?"

"Edward, I think we should talk about Bella. About you and Bella."

Edward let his fork fall back to his plate. What was there to talk about? He loved Bella. End of story.

"What about us?" He asked, absolutely certain Alice was going somewhere specific with this conversation

"Are you serious about Bella? I know you love her and you'll never intentionally hurt her… but do you think you two will-"

Edward raised his hand to cut off the rest of Alice's question.

"Alice you already know all the answers to these questions. Tell me the actual reason you're asking me."

Alice smiled at her brother. He knew her too well. They knew each other too well.

"Bella told me something today about Renee, but it's not my story to tell you Edward. She needs to be the one to tell you when she's ready. But I can tell you that Renee didn't pass away like we had assumed." Alice wished she could tell Edward the entire story so he could understand Bella better, so he could reassure her about them. But Bella needed to confide in Edward herself and Alice couldn't take that step for her.

Edward was understandably confused.

"She didn't pass away? But the way Emmett always acted whenever Bella started to talk about her… What happened to her then? And why is Bella's mother the reason you're asking me questions you already know the answers to?"

It took him a few moments, but he pieced enough together eventually. Alice resumed eating her pie while Edward thought beside her.

"Something happened between Charlie and Renee that makes Bella apprehensive about the two of us." Edward stared out at their lawn as he processed his revelation.

Alice smiled at the shadows.

\\&/

Bella had grown more than restless waiting for Emmett to finish his conversation with Peter. It had been at least thirty minutes since they had started talking. Bella had been picking at the last of the fruit salad to pass the time while she sat on the park bench. Emmett had periodically mimed 'one minute' in her direction while he talked, but it had been too many minutes. Bella was ready to go home.

Just as she got up to go and let her brother have a piece of her mind, she noticed a group of three or four men cutting across the park in her direction. They were loud and boisterous and Bella guessed they were all drunk. She started to move quicker towards her brother lest the drunken men walk past her bench, but in her haste and in typical Bella fashion, she stumbled over a small shrub and fell onto the grass. The men had clearly seen her trip because they started laughing loudly and she could tell they were headed even closer to her. She scrambled to stand up and wipe her skirt off. She had snagged her stockings and her skirt was covered was in grass stains. Annoyed at herself, Emmett, and the drunken men she huffed loudly.

"Well if it isn't my favourite reporter. Take a little spill there, did you baby?" James swaggered over to Bella with his three friends staggering along behind him.

Bella smiled sardonically at her luck. James misread her smile completely as was part of his charm.

"Happy to see me, baby? Not as happy as I am to see you. I missed you at work today. Did ya get my flowers okay? I didn't figure Cullen for the romantic type so I'm sure mine were the only ones." James leaned in closer to Bella as he spoke and his cronies snickered loudly.

Bella held her breath as he moved closer, James reeked of booze and stale cigarette smoke.

"It's Miss Swan. And I did not appreciate your gift. They're in the trash, where you belong." Bella hissed at him and straightened herself as tall as she could in order to look as menacing as she possible while she spoke. She didn't think she had ever met anyone she disliked as much as James. Satisfied with her scathing comment, Bella turned to run towards Emmett and her sanctuary from James.

James grabbed onto the top portion of her arm, hard.

"Where do you think you're going, baby? Our night is only just beginning." He pulled her in close to him, gripping both of her upper arms too hard.

"Ow!" Bella yelled, furious. "Let me go you big jerk!" She kicked him in the shin as hard as she could, but that only caused him to grip her arms tighter. Bella was certain she would have bruises already. She was starting to get frightened too: obviously he wasn't going to let go anytime soon. Where was Emmett? Surely he could see them!

"Are you going to scream for me next, baby?" James laughed again and his cronies laughed along with him. Bella hated all of them.

"Please James, you're hurting me. Just let me go!" She tried pleading with him since violence only seemed to spur him on. Bella realized that James really was sick and couldn't fathom what reasons Marcus had for keeping him at the paper with other human beings.

"What the _hell_ is this! You let her go right now, buddy." Emmett had finally noticed Bella's predicament and had run over with his friend Peter in tow. They were easily twice the size of James and each one of his friends. And they were both angry.

But James didn't loosen his grip on Bella. She felt tears start to prick at her eyes as the pressure on her arms increased.

"What's this, baby? Going around behind Cullen's back are you? Maybe you're more my type of woman that I thought! It's okay boys, you can have her back when I'm finished with her." James' choir laughed again and he flashed Emmett and Peter a sickening smile.

Emmett's face was almost purple as he wrenched Bella out of James' grip. He pushed her gently into Peter and popped James square in the nose. James' hands flew up to cover his face and stop the blood from pouring down his chin and Emmett socked him right in the stomach causing him to drop to the ground completely. James' cronies liked causing trouble more than being in the middle of it and they all took off running in the opposite direction.

Emmett turned back to Bella who was standing behind Peter's protective stance, hands balled into fists at her sides and tears silently streaming down her cheeks. Her hat was askew and her hair had become disheveled. Add that to the damage caused to her clothes from her earlier fall and she looked liked she had been in the fight herself. Emmett's heart broke to see her like that.

"What happened? Who is this creep, Bella?" Emmett and Peter both looked at Bella while Emmett tried to fix her hat and wipe her tears from her cheeks.

"He's James, Emmett. From the paper."

Emmett bristled. "The one who sent the flowers?"

Bella nodded and pushed away Emmett's hands. She straightened her own hat and smoothed her hair down the best she could. She hated feeling so helpless. She would have loved to be the one to send James down to the ground like that. But as long as someone did it, she felt mildly satisfied.

Emmett turned back to the huddled mass on the grass that he now knew as James.

"So you're the creep that's been bothering my sister? Well that ends now, you hear me? You don't touch her or even look at her anymore or you're going to see me again real soon. And next time I'll break a little more than just your nose." Emmett leaned down so he was right beside James on the ground.

James looked up at Emmett through his bloody hands and winked at him. Emmett's face contorted in rage and he balled his fist up to punch him again when James sat up and put both his hand out in front of him, palms up.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave _Miss Swan _alone. Relax there, big six. I didn't know she came equipped with a cavalry." James pulled out a handkerchief and set it against his clearly broken and very bloody nose.

Emmett let his fist fall back down to his side and stood up.

"You just make sure you remember it, buddy. If I hear about anything happening again you'll be seeing me soon."

Emmett picked up their picnic basket from the bench and then grabbed Bella's hand.

"Thanks Peter, sorry about this. I guess you never know what kind of riff-raff you're going to run into in the park at night." Emmett smiled at his teammate.

"No problem, pal. You let me know if you need a hand taking care of this one again, okay? And you take care Bella. Don't let this creep ruin the rest of your night." Peter smiled warmly at Bella but she could only nod her thanks. Her arms hurt and she felt awful. She couldn't wait to get home.

Emmett towed her the rest of the walk to the car, never letting go of her hand for a minute. Once they were in his car and on their way back to the Cullen house, Bella thanked her brother.

"It's all part of the big brother service. Don't mention it." Emmett quipped and smiled at Bella, but she could tell he was a little more concerned than he was saying. Of all the luck, of course she would have to get tangled up with someone like James.

"Maybe we shouldn't mention it to Edward, Emmett." Bella looked down at her hands, she had scrapes on the palms of her hands from her trip in the park too. She looked almost as bad as she felt.

"Maybe you'd better let him know, Bells. That's not the sort of thing you want to keep from someone like Edward." Emmett's tone of voice told Bella that if she didn't tell Edward, Emmett certainly would, but whether it was because he was worried about her or because he wanted to brag about how he wailed on James, Bella wasn't entirely sure. Boys, she thought.

When they pulled into the Cullen's driveway, they could see Alice and Edward sitting on the porch swing, remnants of desert lining the porch railing in front of them. They both stood up and moved to the stairs when they saw the car pull up. Alice stayed on the porch while Edward hurried down the stairs towards the car and Bella. Bella sucked in a huge lungful of air as Emmett helped her out of the car. She could tell from Emmett's face that she looked awful; of course she would have to explain what happened to Edward.

Edward halted a few feet away from them and slowly took in Bella's appearance. Her hair was still disheveled- though her hat was straight- and she had grass stains all over the front of her long skirt. The tear marks down her cheeks were clearly visible and even if they hadn't been, her red eyes gave away the fact that she had been recently crying.

"Bella!" Edward said, closing the gap between them quickly. "Bella, love. What happened to you?"

Alice had descended the porch stairs now and was standing next to Emmett on the lawn; they were all staring at Bella intently. Bella frowned at all the attention.

"I tripped in the park, there was a shrub I didn't see, it was dark." Bella looked down at herself as she spoke, trying to smooth out her skirt. Edward took both of her hands into his and turned them over so he could look at her palms. He kissed each one gently and then cupped her cheek with one hand. He looked at her so lovingly she forgot everything that had happened and smiled widely. This was what she needed to fix her strange day – Edward. She leaned into his palm and closed her eyes.

Emmett cleared his throat expectantly. Bella's eyes snapped open and she was forced back into reality.

"And then we ran into James."

Edward whipped around to look at Emmett.

"What!"

Emmett held up his free hand.

"Don't worry, I took good care of that scumbag. He won't be bothering Bells again." He smiled a little smugly.

"What do you mean you ran into him, Bella? What happened?" Alice was staring at her friend in horror.

Bella retold what had happened, Emmett looked furious when she relayed James' comments before he had appeared and Edward looked murderous the entire time. Bella didn't specify how much James' grip had hurt her arms; it would only make things worse.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice cried when she had finished and pulled her friend in for a hug. "Let's go inside. You can get into your pyjamas and I'll make us all some cocoa."

Bella gripped her friend around the waist and went inside. Edward and Emmett followed suit behind them, muttering to each other about James and what else they'd like to do to him. Edward was jealous that Emmett had been able to punch James first and Emmett was proud of Edward's decision to move James' desk.

Once Bella had changed into her nightgown and robe, she joined everyone in the kitchen for cocoa and cookies. Everyone had changed in their pyjamas too and they all sat around the kitchen table reminiscing about high school stories and embarrassing moments. Most of the embarrassing moments were Bella related since she was the clumsiest of the group. But she laughed along with the rest of them at herself, she was feeling in better spirits and had almost completely forgotten about her horrible evening when she knocked the rest of her mug of cocoa into her lap.

"Shoot!" She cried and she stood up quickly and tried to dab at the mess with a napkin. Everyone was too busy laughing to help her out right away.

"It's not a day that ends in 'y' if it doesn't have Bella falling or spilling something." Emmett joked as he started to sop up the spill on the table.

Edward passed Bella his napkin to help her soak up the cocoa on her robe, but there was no point, it was soaked. Bella sighed as she stopped dabbing.

Alice giggled across the table. "I can lend you one of mine, Bella. Just take it off. I'll be right back." Alice disappeared from the kitchen to fetch Bella a new robe.

Bella untied the belt and slipped her robe off, revealing her sleeveless nightgown. Emmett and Edward stopped cleaning up the table as soon as Bella sat back down without her robe. They both stared at her with open mouths.

"What?" She asked, looking from one face to the other. "Did I do something else?"

Alice returned to the kitchen with a dark blue robe in her arms. She stopped in the middle of the kitchen and adopted the same look on her face as Emmett and Edward. Bella was getting angry, why wouldn't they tell her what they were looking at? Then she remembered that her gown was sleeveless…

"Bella, your arms!" Alice was horrified.

Edward and Emmett's looks had changed from shock to rage. Bella slowly looked down at one arm and then the other. Only just starting to appear were perfectly defined bruises in the shape of eight long fingers and two thick thumbs. Bella ripped the robe out of Alice's arms and shrugged into it quickly. She wasn't ashamed of the bruises, they weren't her fault – she just hoped that covering them would help everyone else relax.

"Isabella Marie Swan! How could you not have told us how _hard _he was holding on to you?" Emmett flopped back into his chair, the mess on the table completely forgotten.

Bella did not appreciate his accusatory tone.

"Oh dry up, Emmett." Bella sank down further in her chair and desperately resisted the urge to pout. She glanced sideways at Edward – he still looked as though he may commit murder at any moment. Alice had chosen to busy herself cleaning up their evening snack.

Bella began to feel uneasy that Edward hadn't spoken yet. She turned to face him completely.

"Edward?"

He shook his head curtly at her as if to tell her he couldn't talk about it right then. That was enough for Bella.

"Oh both of you can go dry up! This creep bothers _me _and both of you act like I've done something wrong by not being more detailed about the park!"

"Bella, we're just worried about you. It's not right what he did to you." Alice tried to soothe Bella's anger, but the fact that she was siding with Edward and Emmett only made Bella angrier.

"It's not my fault James is crazy! And this happened to _me _not to you two!" Bella shouted and pointed at Emmett and Edward respectively. "Maybe you should be more interested in whether or not I'm okay and less in how angry you both are." She looked at Edward expectantly.

"Bella," Edward ground out his words from between fiercely clenched teeth. "I can't have this lunatic laying his hands on you. I simply won't."

Bella felt as though she would implode. Sure James was a little off and he certainly had been out of line every single time she had seen him but the way Emmett and Edward were reacting was making her more angry than James had in the past two days combined. She opened her mouth and then closed it twice before she finally found the words she needed to make them all understand how angry she was with all of them.

"Forget you guys."

It wasn't as eloquent as she would have liked, but she was fairly confident it drove her point home. She stormed up the stairs and retrieved all of her belongings from Edward's room and struggled with them into the unfinished guest room. It was unorganized and still awaiting another coat of paint, but it would suit her fine for now. She slammed the door, fully aware it made her seem childish and dropped her things onto the floor. The bed was pushed into the corner, crookedly and draped in sheets to protect it from the paint. She ripped off the coverings and climbed under the comforter quickly. She stewed about Emmett, Edward and Alice's reactions until she finally drifted off into a restless and dream-filled sleep. Bella hoped that she would be hearing apologies at breakfast from all three of them.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it took a little longer to update again this time... chapter seemed to need longer to be finished and then work was busy and it was Thanksgiving! But there's flasback! And you can't go wrong with those. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Edward stared into his cup of coffee watching the steam curl into the air in thin wisps. It was his third one this morning and it was barely ten o'clock. Edward had classified his previous night's sleep as the positively worst one of his life. After he realized Bella had moved all of her things into the unfinished guestroom he had gone to her in hopes of working everything out before they had to sleep in separate beds. Edward had already had enough nights without Bella in his bed and now that he knew what it was like to have her laying within his arms, he couldn't stand to be without her. But when she didn't answer his knocks on her door and he entered to see that she was fast asleep, he didn't have the heart to wake her. She had been through a truly awful night and while he didn't understand why she had become so upset with him, Emmett, and Alice he did have enough sense not to wake her up to discuss things further.

Edward tossed and turned all night in his empty bed. He didn't think that he slept for even an hour. When he met Bella in the kitchen in the morning, she was eating breakfast with Esme and they stopped talking once he entered the room. Bella had looked at Edward intently while he fixed himself a cup of coffee but Edward didn't quite catch on that she was waiting for an apology for his behaviour the night before. Instead he said good morning and leaned towards her intending to plant a kiss on her cheek. She jerked away and huffed loudly. Edward was rather shocked and could only stare at Bella as she placed her dishes in the sink and left the kitchen altogether. Esme gave him a disapproving look.

"I don't understand." Edward sat next to his mother at their kitchen table.

"Bella told me what happened last night, Edward. The three of you reacted quite poorly." Esme patted her son's forearm. "She needs an apology from you, I think you've really hurt her feelings."

"Did she tell you about James and the bruises on her arms? Did she tell you that she didn't let any of us know how hard he had been holding on to her?" Edward could feel all his anger from the night before returning.

But Esme wasn't going to change her stance on the issue.

"It doesn't matter, Edward. Bella needs the three of you to be there for her. Did you forget that all of this happened directly after she had been visiting her only parent in the hospital? Bella doesn't need to feel guilty about making all of you upset over these unfortunate incidents on top of already being scared for herself and worried for Charlie. Think things through, Edward."

Edward thought of Esme's words all morning. Bella sat in the backseat of the car on the way to work and had not spoken to him or Alice at all. She hurried from the car into the building and disappeared up the stairs and into her office immediately without bothering to say goodbye to Alice or to make plans for lunch. Alice had felt quite hurt so Edward relayed their mother's wisdom. They made plans to take Bella out for lunch to talk. Alice promised to find a way to make Bella agree.

Since then Bella had been in her office with the door closed and Edward had been in his, alternating staring at the same piece of paper or his coffee cup for over an hour. He couldn't stop thinking about Bella and how upset she must be with him. Unfortunately for Edward he couldn't quite empathize with Bella's feelings – if he could, they never would have had their disagreement in the first place.

James hadn't come in to the newsroom today; Edward assumed it was because he didn't want to show off his broken nose, which suited him just fine. A day without James in the building was a good day for everyone.

A soft knocking on his doorframe pulled Edward out of his reverie of staring. His head snapped up with the hope of seeing Bella in his doorway. He tried not to show his disappointment when it was Miss Webber.

"Hey boss." Angela casually strolled into Edward's office and sat down in one of the chairs facing his desk.

"Good morning, Miss Webber." Edward said tonelessly.

Angela raised her eyebrows in question. "Did you and Bella have a spat?"

Edward tried to keep his face neutral as he studied Angela's. Would Bella have confided in her about their disagreement? For some reason Edward was jealous that Bella had spoken to Angela about their current predicament and he had still yet to hear her voice today.

"What makes you say that?"

Angela smiled. "Bella's in quite a temper this morning it seems and I haven't noticed you two speak since either of you came in." She shrugged and dropped a pile of papers into the "in" box on Edward's desk.

Edward focused on his coffee cup yet again. Angela didn't need to know how much the tiff between him and Bella was bothering him. He changed the subject instead.

"What's this?" He picked up the papers and began leafing through them carefully. He knew what they were before Angela spoke.

"Bella's articles for the next few issues. They're really good, boss. Her column is going to get us a whole new type of reader." Angela lowered her voice before continuing. "I never much liked Mrs. Stanley's column. Bella's writing is a whole 'nother league."

Edward nodded his head absently. He was lost in Bella's writing. He had always known she was good – but her articles were outstanding. She had provided him with three fully completed pieces. The one she intended to be run this week was about a new group of artists in Harlem, New York. Edward had heard about the phenomenon; it was being referred to as a renaissance of sorts. Edward felt certain that Angela was correct: Bella's column would generate a new sort of readership for them.

"Mr. Cullen?"

Edward hadn't realized Angela was trying to get his attention. Bella's writing had distracted him considerably.

"Sorry Miss Webber. What else can I do for you?"

Angela smiled as she stood up to leave his office. "You can maybe apologize and make up with Bella, boss. She sure isn't herself. Maybe you should let her know how much you love her writing."

Edward was about to ask Angela how she knew he felt that way about Bella's writing when she threw him a friendly wink and disappeared out of his office. Edward lost himself in Bella's writing for the next few hours. He corrected some minor errors here and there and rearranged a few paragraphs but overall didn't need to edit much of Bella's work at all. He was about to bring the articles to his secretary to have her drop them over to Bella when Alice flitted into his office, ready for lunch.

"Is it noon already? I completely lost track of time, Alice. Let me get these to Tanya and we can head over for lunch."

"Not quite noon yet, brother. We need to get to the restaurant a little early. Jasper is going to get Bella and bring her over around noon. The earlier we get there, the better for us." Alice smiled mischievously.

Edward hesitated. "Jasper is bringing her? She won't know we're all having lunch together? I'm not sure this will smooth things over, Alice."

"It will be okay, Edward. Trust your sister. Get your hat and coat and let's go before Jasper makes it in here."

Edward grabbed his hat and coat from his coat rack and handed Tanya the articles on his way past her desk.

"Can you bring these over to Miss Webber, please? I'll be out for lunch with Alice for about an hour. Please leave any messages on my desk for when I return."

Tanya smiled a little too widely at Edward as she reached out. She purposely slid her hand along his as they exchanged the papers.

"Certainly Mr. Cullen, anything you want."

Alice cleared her throat loudly. "Edward. Lunch." She shot Tanya a dirty look.

Tanya smiled sweetly in return. "Have a wonderful lunch, _Mr. Cullen._"

Alice rolled her eyes at her brother and hooked her arm within his, pulling him out of the newsroom, down the stairs and onto the street. She chatted about her day while they walked around the corner to the same small restaurant they had all ate in the other day. Edward paid minimal attention to his sister as they walked, his mind automatically thinking of what he would say to Bella when she arrived. He was sure she would be upset that Jasper was bringing her to eat with him and Alice without her knowledge. But he couldn't help feeling excited that they would be able to spend time together.

They sat and ordered iced tea while they waited for Jasper and Bella to arrive.

--

Jasper hurried down the stairs to the Tribune newsroom to pick up Bella for lunch. He was feeling apprehensive about lying to her but he also knew that Alice was right and this may be the easiest way for them to apologize to Bella and set everything right again.

"Say, Angela. Is Bella still in her office?" Jasper slowed to a halt in front of Bella's secretary's desk. He knew Angela through Ben, who also worked upstairs at the magazine with him.

Angela smiled and nodded. "Are you taking her to lunch, Jasper? I notice Alice and Mr. Cullen already left."

She lowered her voice to a whisper and leaned over her desk before continuing. "Are you taking Bella to meet them? I think her and Mr. Cullen have had a little spat today. She hasn't been out of her office all morning and they haven't spoken once!"

Jasper grinned at Angela's good-natured thoughts. She was upset that Bella and Edward were obviously on the outs with each other and was eager to do what she could to help.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Angela. I'm just here to take Bella to lunch." Jasper winked and rapped on the door quickly.

"Come in." Bella said shortly from inside her office.

"Whaddya say, Bells! Are you ready for some lunch with your pal?" Jasper waggled his eyebrows playfully and got a small smile from Bella in return.

Bella stopped typing on her typewriter and stared at Jasper. He had his coat on and was spinning his hat quickly between his hands. Bella wondered where Alice was and why Edward hadn't tried to take her out for lunch. Then she remembered how she had treated them in the morning and knew why Jasper was the only one speaking to her. She felt guilty and angry at the same time and incredibly lonely.

Jasper picked up on her mood quickly as was always the case.

"We can try to find Edward and Alice for lunch if you'd like, Bella. Don't be upset that they aren't here to pick you up." Jasper strode over to stand in front of Bella's desk quickly and fixed her with a serious and sympathetic look.

Bella didn't think she would be good company for Jasper for lunch today and didn't feel right taking him away from Alice just because they were having a small spat.

"No, Jasper that's okay. Why don't you go on without me, you can find them and eat with them. I think I feel like visiting Charlie for lunch today." Bella lifted her coat off the back of her desk chair and quickly shrugged into it, doing up the buttons as she made her way towards the door.

Jasper knew Alice wouldn't be happy about this turn of events, but he couldn't stop Bella from going to see her father. He had a feeling that going to see Charlie was what she really needed to do today.

"Sure thing Bells. But I insist on driving you over." Jasper passed Bella her red felt hat with a small brown bow on the side and she pulled it down over her hair.

"Thanks, Jasper." She smiled and led the way out of the office.

Jasper dropped Bella off in front of the stairs to the hospital and didn't accompany her inside at her insistence that she was fine and he go eat lunch with Edward and Alice. Jasper had reluctantly agreed and Bella found herself alone, her shoes clacking along the hospital floor as she made her way to the now familiar nurses' station on Charlie's floor.

There was a woman at the desk seemingly engaged in a rather serious conversation with two of the nurses. Her male companion looked very uncomfortable and was standing slightly apart from the desk, listening without having to be involved in the conversation.

Bella waved when one of the nurses caught her eye but stopped when the nurse frowned deeply. Bella's heart nearly stopped as she took in the nurse's expression – she immediately thought something had happened to Charlie and rushed towards the desk.

"What happened?" She demanded immediately, ignoring the woman to her right who had previously been engaged in the heated conversation with the nurse Bella now addressed.

The nurses exchanged an uncomfortable look and the first one drew in a sharp breath while she nervously eyed the other woman currently standing at the desk.

Bella did not have the patience to try and decipher the young nurse's expression. She simply wished to see Charlie.

"I said what happened? Is Charlie alright?"

The woman beside Bella inhaled sharply, but Bella paid her no attention. She was only interested in the well being of her father. The second nurse smiled a weak smile and patted Bella's hand reassuringly.

"Your father is just fine, dear. Doing better than yesterday in fact. He'll be mighty glad you were able to stop by during your lunch hour. Why don't you head on back there? There's nothing to worry about here." The nurse came around the side of the desk and ushered Bella down the hallway her father's bed was at the end of.

"Maryanne!" The other nurse at the station admonished the older woman as she pushed Bella away. Maryanne didn't turn away from Bella's side and continued to push her down the hall.

"Is everything alright today?" Bella asked, turning her head to catch a glimpse of the other nurse with her arms folded angrily across her chest. Maryanne tugged gently but firmly on Bella's arm as she continued down the hallway.

"Everything's fine dear. There was a minor mix up with your dear father's insurance papers, but we're going to get them straightened out right quick. Don't you worry about anything."

Bella turned around again just before they reached the end of the hallway and Charlie's bed. The nurse had moved out from behind the nurse's station desk and was continuing to have an animated conversation with the woman who had been at the desk when Bella arrived. Only now their positions were reversed so that Bella had a clear view of the woman's face.

Bella stopped dead in her tracks and ignored Nurse Maryanne's insistent tug on her arm to continue forward. Bella couldn't have moved even if she wanted to. Her legs felt as though they had been encased in cement and she suddenly found breathing to be difficult. The nurse wrapped a strong arm around Bella's shoulders and grabbed onto one of her hands.

"It's okay dear. Just take a few deep breaths. Everything is going to be just fine."

The woman seemed to have noticed that Bella and Maryanne were staring at her – she halted her conversation with the younger nurse and seemed rooted to her spot as well.

Bella's heart went cold as the young nurse moved completely out of the way and Bella could take in the entire appearance of the woman.

Renee was standing twenty feet down the hall from her.

--

"What do you mean she didn't want to come with you, Jasper?" Alice was livid when Jasper came into the small diner alone.

But Jasper had been prepared for Alice's disappointment. He wasted no time letting them know where Bella had gone instead.

"She wanted to visit Charlie for lunch today instead. I gave her a ride to the hospital." Jasper picked up his menu and quickly scanned the items for something that sounded good.

"Oh." Alice took a long drink from her iced tea. "I guess we can't be upset about that. But I do wish you had stopped here first, Jasper."

Jasper rolled his eyes behind the cover of his menu.

Edward was suddenly standing and leaving some bills on their table.

"Atta boy, Edward. She'll be glad to see you there for certain." Jasper smiled as he lowered his menu.

"One can only hope, Jas. Sorry Alice, but I can't let Bella be alone after she sees Charlie in the hospital. Have a good lunch, I'll see you two later on."

Alice sighed as she watched her brother leave the diner. The waitress came by and dropped off Alice's soup and Edward's B.L.T, which Jasper scooped up and started to eat.

--

Edward jogged briskly the few blocks to the hospital and hurried up the stairs to Charlie's floor. He quickly passed the nearly empty waiting room and headed towards the nurse's station where he could clearly see Carlisle speaking with a patient's family. He nodded in his direction and headed down the hallway towards Charlie's bed at the end.

"Edward!"

Edward turned and saw Carlisle heading towards him quickly.

"She's not with Charlie right now, Edward." Carlisle looked rather grim. Edward was concerned.

"What happened? It's not Charlie?"

Carlisle smoothly shook his head.

"No, Edward. Come with me this way for a moment, would you? I'd like to introduce you to someone."

Edward looked at Carlisle strangely.

"Who could I possibly need to meet now? I'd like to find Bella instead if you don't mind." Edward tried to pull out of Carlisle's grip but Carlisle did not intend for his son to slip away just yet.

Carlisle smiled tightly at the woman and man he had been talking to when Edward first saw him.

"This is my son, Edward Cullen. Edward, I'd like to introduce you to-"

The woman stuck out her hand and spoke before Carlisle could finish.

"Renee. It's nice to meet you, Edward. This is my fiancée, Phil." The woman shook Edward's hand quickly and her fiancée did as well. Edward couldn't say for certain but he thought Phil looked as though he might be sick at any moment. It all happened rather quickly so Edward didn't quite process their names before Carlisle began speaking again.

"Edward, Renee and Phil are relatives of Bella's."

Edward looked back and forth between the two people standing across from him before meeting his father's eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said as politely as he was able to manage at that moment. "Did you say they were _relatives_ of Bella's?" Edward stared at his father with an incredulous expression. They all knew Bella and Emmett had no other relatives aside from Charlie. The only family member that they had ever heard of was…

"Renee!" Edward couldn't prevent the hiss from escaping his lips. But once it had escaped he didn't much care about Renee and Phil anymore. He stared intently at Carlisle. "Where is she?"

Carlisle looked incredibly sad. "In my office."

Edward tore down the hallway and up one flight of stairs, continuing to run down the hallway until he reached the familiar wooden door of his father's office. He wrenched the door open causing it to slam against the wall and bounce back again. Bella was lying on her stomach on Carlisle's couch and didn't stir at all with the noise. Edward closed the door with more care than he opened it and kneeled on the floor beside Bella's head immediately.

Her head was turned towards the back of the couch, her mane of hair covering it completely. Edward gently stroked her back with one hand and lightly swept the hair off her face with the other. She had clearly been crying, there were streak marks across her cheeks. She had her eyes squeezed tightly closed as though she were in pain.

"Bella…" Edward whispered into her ear as he continued to stroke her back.

Bella let out a small sigh and relaxed her eyes but didn't try to move at all.

"Bella, love? It's Edward. Can you sit up for me?" It was taking every ounce of strength Edward possessed to stay calm and soothing for Bella when all he wanted to do was go back downstairs and yell at the people who had caused her to be this way.

Bella shifted slightly at Edward's words but didn't make an effort to sit up or turn over. Edward planted a soft kiss on her temple before sliding his arms under her torso and legs. He swept her up into his arms and held her there while he sat on the couch himself – then he set her directly atop his lap, cradling her close to his chest.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her cheek on his chest. He continued to stroke her back and hair.

"Bella…"

"I can't Edward." Her voice was rough and shaky from crying. Edward's heart nearly broke in two. "I can't go back down there. Not until they're gone."

Edward nodded. "We can wait here as long as you wish, love." He gently kissed the top of her head and she sighed a loud, frustrated sigh.

"Who do they think they are, Edward? Just showing up like this to see Charlie as though it makes any sort of difference to him. As though she even cares about him!" Bella's words were angry but her voice had no life to it; it came out tonelessly.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Can you explain what happened to me? I don't understand how they knew to be here." Edward kept his voice neutral and soothing. He was desperate to know _why _Renee was downstairs.

Bella hesitated briefly. She knew she could tell Edward about Renee and Phil, she had already told Alice and that was a big enough step to make this one a little easier. And she was quite certain that she had cried herself out of tears for the day, so she hoped she could get through it all without crying again.

She shifted her position slightly so that she was looking into Edward's eyes. His deep green eyes were full of concern and she felt herself relax instantly. She could do this: Edward was here.

"There was some sort of mistake with Charlie's insurance policy. Renee was never removed as his emergency contact. Since she is still working at the same office, the company was able to track her down. I don't know why she thought Charlie would want her here… and why Emmett and I would be okay with _Phil _being here… she has the common sense of a tea kettle." Bella huffed and laid her head onto Edward's shoulder.

Edward took a moment to process Bella's words. He needed more.

"Bella, love. You're going to have to tell me why Renee hasn't been with your family since you came to Chicago."

"Because she left us." Bella blurted it out in a matter-of-fact tone.

Edward began to understand. "She left you for Phil?"

Bella appreciated Edward's ability to quickly decipher things.

"She was working in Phil's law office as a secretary – he's some sort of lawyer. One night…" Bella was assaulted with the memory of sitting on the stairs with Emmett listening to Renee tell Charlie she was leaving him for another man. But she fought against the urge to cry. She bit her bottom lip as hard as she could until she tasted blood. She had already wasted too many tears over Renee; she wasn't going to give her anymore today.

Edward hadn't stopped rubbing Bella's back and now he reached behind his neck to bring Bella's hand down and intertwined it with his own. Bella squeezed his hand, drawing strength from his single gesture of support.

"One night when Charlie came home late from work, Renee was waiting for him in the living room. Emmett and I could hear them arguing from our rooms… so we sat together on the stairs to listen." Bella shook her head sadly at the memory. "She left us to be with Phil that night. When we moved to Chicago, we never told her."

Edward was appalled. No wonder Bella and Emmett rarely spoke about their mother.

"She just left you and Emmett like that?"

"Well… no. She expected me to go with her, to live with her and Phil in his house. She thought I would leave Emmett and Charlie to live with her and some stranger. I refused… so the last time we spoke was me yelling at her. She used to write me letters… when we moved here and we didn't give her our new address, she couldn't write them anymore."

"What did she say in them?"

Bella looked at her and Edward's hands before she answered. Edward knew what she would say.

"I've never read them. I kept them all… but I've never been able to read them. Nothing she says can excuse what she did to her family. I don't know if I'll ever be able to read them." Bella's brow wrinkled in frustration and she nuzzled softly against Edward's neck. She had no idea what she was supposed to do about Renee and Phil being at the hospital let alone the fact that they were in Chicago at all. The only thing she found she could take solace in was the fact that Edward now knew the background to the absence of Renee and that this had obviously caused them both to forget about their spat.

Edward hugged Bella closer to his body and laid a gentle kiss on the top of her head. He couldn't imagine what she was feeling right now, what she had been feeling about Renee for years. He cherished the fact that Bella had confided in him about her mother and couldn't help but think about all the milestones she had missed in Bella's life the last several years. He thought about all the moments Esme had been present for him and his accomplishments and felt utterly horrible that Bella didn't have the same things to remember with her mother. Of course she had Emmett and Charlie, but Edward knew it couldn't be the same as having your mother there as well. He couldn't imagine how Alice would feel if she had had to experience the last several years without Esme.

Bella knew where his thoughts would head – another reason he was head over heels for her.

"Don't feel sorry for me, Edward. Things may have been different if Renee had been around for me for the last few years, but we would have never moved here. Emmett and I would never have met any of you. I would never have met you, Edward. I can't imagine trading that for anything."

Edward cupped Bella's face in both his hands.

"Neither can I, love. You're my life now."

Bella smiled and pulled him in for a deep kiss when there was a soft knock at the door. They pulled apart quickly but reluctantly and stood from the couch. Edward went to pull open the door. Bella held her breath in anticipation of who was on the other side. She had no idea what she would say if it were Renee.

Edward opened the door with hesitation but relaxed when it was Carlisle in the hallway.

"Is everything okay, Edward?"

Edward moved to the side to allow his father entry into his own office.

"Carlisle," Bella said his name with relief. "I'm so sorry I monopolized your office! I hope I didn't prevent you from working."

"Certainly not, Bella. You needn't worry about me right now; I think I should be worried about you. How are you feeling?"

"Well, everything's not jake, that's for sure. I don't know Carlisle… I don't know how I'm supposed to feel." Bella threw her hands up into the air in an exasperated expression and flopped back onto Carlisle's couch.

"You're supposed to feel whatever you're feeling, Bella. There's no right or wrong here." Edward leaned against the wall opposite Bella and kept his arms crossed over his chest.

"Edward is right, Bella. I imagine this is all quite a shock for you and at the most inopportune time as well. They've gone back to their hotel for now, but they asked that I pass along their information to you. They want to meet with you and Emmett before they head back to Washington."

Bella's mouth popped open incredulously and Carlisle held up his hands palms out in surrender.

"I told your mot- Renee that I wasn't sure you would be willing to speak with her, but that I would take their information in case you changed your mind. If you don't want to take it, I completely understand. I just want you to know that I have it and that we're all going to be here for you and Emmett if you need us." Carlisle took a seat beside Bella on the couch and held out a folded piece of paper to her.

Bella eyed it as though it might suddenly sprout legs and run around. A small part of her was urging her to reach out and take the paper… but her common sense was saying she should talk to Emmett first.

"Does Charlie know?"

Carlisle took that to mean she wasn't interested in the information quite yet, so he tucked the paper back into the pocket of his white doctor's coat.

"No he doesn't, Bella. When Renee and Phil arrived at the hospital today, the nurses tell me it was only a few minutes before you arrived yourself. They were able to prevent Renee from seeing Charlie and I was able to convince her and Phil that it wasn't in his best interest to have any such stress brought upon him right now. Charlie is recovering nicely but there's no telling what sort of shock this might bring to his system. Of course it will be up to you if you want him to know they are here. You would know the best how he might react and the amount of stress it could cause him. If you want to tell him, Bella, I won't stop you."

Bella stared at Carlisle's coffee table for several minutes before speaking. Thankfully, Edward and Carlisle both remained incredibly patient.

"He wouldn't want her here. I don't want her here. She's selfish for coming. I know she isn't concerned about Charlie… the reason she's come is to make herself feel better. She wants to see how we're doing so she can ease her own mind." Bella spoke as calmly as she was able considering the situation and the anger she couldn't seem to shake. Suddenly she didn't want to be in the hospital anymore, she wanted to be back at work where she could be productive and keep her mind on other things.

"I think I'd like to head back to the Tribune now, Edward. Carlisle, don't tell Charlie I was here, I'll try to stop by after work instead."

Carlisle stood and offered Bella his hand to help her up from the couch. When she was standing, Carlisle couldn't help but pull her into a fatherly hug.

"You're being very calm about all of this Bella. Please don't be afraid to ask me for anything that you need."

Bella hugged Carlisle back and couldn't help the tears that welled up as she realized how much Carlisle really loved her like she was part of his family.

"Thank you, Carlisle." Bella whispered and then left Carlisle's office with Edward right behind her.

Edward helped Bella into her coat and hat once they were in the hallway and then slid his arm around her shoulders as they walked down the hallway, down the stairs and out of the hospital.

"You know, it would be alright if you wanted to take the rest of the afternoon off today, Bella. I think I could smooth things over with your boss." Edward winked at Bella and she gave him a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Edward knew a joke wasn't going to fix everything for her right now, but was glad to think he had given her mind a small break from thinking about Renee.

"Yes, I understand you and him have quite a close working relationship." Bella winked in return. "But I think I need to be busy doing something productive right now. Something that will wholly distract me from this awful mess." Bella slipped her arm around Edward's waist and squeezed.

She wasn't sure how she would be reacting to everything without Edward's support. Sure she had already had a minor breakdown in Carlisle's office earlier today, but the potential for something worse was looming over her and only Edward's love and patience was keeping it at bay. As they walked in companionable silence back to the Tribune building, Bella began wondering what she would say to Emmett when she went back to the Cullen's after work this afternoon.

"What are you thinking?" Edward brushed loose strands of hair from Bella's face and tucked them behind her ear as they walked.

"I'm trying to think of how to speak to Emmett about this. Do you think maybe I should not tell him that Renee and Phil are in Chicago? Maybe they will just leave if we don't contact them at all."

"You can't protect everyone from this, Bella. I think Emmett has a right to know and I think you and Emmett should discuss whether or not to tell Charlie as well. I know you want to protect them both, but you can't take all of this on by yourself, love." Edward pulled them both to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk and placed both his hands on Bella's shoulders so he could look straight into her eyes.

Bella knew he was right, but it didn't change her wish to keep everyone close to her safe from what would undoubtedly be pain when they found out Renee and Phil were in Chicago. She stretched up on her tiptoes to plant a small kiss on Edward's cheek. He smiled at her and his eyes smoldered so that Bella had to look away and force herself to remember they were in the middle of the sidewalk. Of course, remembering that only caused her to think of her and Edward's night on the sidewalk outside the Cullen's house. She almost found it hard to believe that it hadn't even been a week since that night.

Edward slipped his arm back around her shoulders and they continued walking back to the Tribune building.

"What are you thinking?" It was Bella's turn to ask Edward.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have someone as wonderful as you in my life. Actually, I was remembering the first time we met. Do you recall that day?" Edward smiled his beautifully crooked smile and Bella thought of the first day she had met Edward.

--

_Bella walked into her third period history class and slid into the same seat she had been sitting in for the past few weeks; the seat her teacher had assigned her on her first day of high school in Chicago. A small, pixie-like dark haired girl sat directly behind her and had flashed her a brilliant smile the first day she sat down. But Bella wasn't ready for friends then so she had politely smiled back but never spoke or turned around in class. It turned out that the dark haired girl was in several of Bella's afternoon classes as well. _

_But today was the day she was ready to become Bella again – to be who she was and not whom she had turned into since their family had changed. Emmett had told her that he missed his sister and Bella had realized that night she missed herself as well. _

_So after she sat down and before their teacher began, she turned around in her desk and looked the small girl straight in the eyes._

"_Hi, Alice." She had heard her name thousands of times in class and around the school, especially at lunch. _

_The Cullen kids were terribly popular, but didn't have a large group of friends from what Bella could tell. She knew Emmett hung around with Alice's older brother, Edward. She had heard that Edward was particularly popular with all the girls in the school, but Bella hadn't seen him herself yet. But she only imagined how handsome he must be since his sister was probably one of the most beautiful girls Bella had ever seen._

_Alice flashed Bella her brilliant smile. _

"_Hi, Bella! I'm so glad you've finally said something!"_

_Bella was slightly confused. Alice sounded as though she already knew Bella would eventually say something. Bella supposed it might have been expected given how many classes they have together, but she was still surprised._

"_Were… were you waiting for me to talk to you?" Bella couldn't help but ask, no matter how strange it sounded._

_Alice's eyes glinted mysteriously as her smile grew. Bella thought it only made her look more stunning._

"_Of course I was. We have practically every class together, doll. It was only a matter of time before we became friends."_

_Bella decided it didn't matter how strange Alice sounded, she knew she liked her already and was happy to know that Alice wanted to be friends. _

_They had their lunch period after history class and walked to the cafeteria together. Alice chatted nonstop the entire time about everything from school to her family to fashion and books. Bella found that they had quite a bit in common and that it was easier to talk to Alice than it had ever been for Bella to talk to anyone._

_Usually Bella sat at a table by herself at lunch and read, or sat outside and also read. So when Alice steered them towards a table that Bella recognized was filled with seniors, Bella was apprehensive. _

"_Oh, Alice. I don't know about sitting there… couldn't we just sit at the empty table over there?" Bella slowed down and Alice slipped her arm inside Bella's and urged her forward._

"_No dice, Bella. Your days of sitting alone at lunch are over, doll. Besides, your brother is here! Everything's jake." _

_Alice pulled Bella along the final few steps and they came to a halt at the head of a table packed with seniors, just as Bella feared. She saw Emmett giving her a curious but happy look and relaxed slightly, but was still nervous meeting so many new people. So many new _seniors_. _

"_Ladies and gents, this is Bella Swan, Emmett's little sister. She's one of us now; shove over and make some room." Alice slammed her tray of food down onto the table and everyone on that side of the bench slid down so her and Bella could sit._

"_Bella, this is Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale – they're twins – you already know your brother of course and that one over there is my pain of a brother, Edward Cullen." Alice introduced Edward with a wink and Bella couldn't help but smile, they obviously had a good relationship._

_Bella slowly scanned around the table and it suddenly seemed less intimidating. Rosalie gave her a guarded but polite smile, Jasper threw her a wink, Emmett beamed and Edward smiled a smile that nearly made Bella choke on the juice she was drinking._

_He was the most beautiful boy Bella had ever seen in her life. No wonder so many girls at the school were crazy about him. She couldn't help but stare at him while everyone else resumed regular conversations. He had the most beautiful shade of green eyes Bella could imagine anyone having. They lit up every time he laughed or smiled and Bella noticed that his smile was absolutely crooked. As she watched him talk with Emmett and Jasper, she noticed that his hair was the strangest shade of bronze and was horribly untidy. It looked as though he had tried to wrestle it into submission, but it had fought back and won, sticking up all over his head. Bella couldn't believe how perfect his unruly hair and crooked smile seemed to her. How could one person possess so much beauty?_

"_Uh oh, Alice. It looks like Edward Cullen has a new victim." _

_Bella was broken out of her stare by a poke in the ribs from Alice. When she looked forward she realized that Rosalie was staring at her expectedly. _

"_I'm sorry… were you speaking to me, Rosalie? I must have been daydreaming." Bella was flustered. Had they just caught her staring at Alice's brother?_

"_Daydreaming about a certain Cullen boy?" Rosalie smirked and flipped her impossibly blonde hair over her shoulder. _

"_Rosalie, be kind! Bella has only just met everyone." Alice patted Bella's hand reassuringly. "It's okay, Bella. Everyone seems to have a crush on Edward when they first meet him. It's one of his most annoying qualities."_

_Rosalie laughed softly. "Is it the fact that they all have crushes or the fact that Edward is too dense to notice that's annoying?"_

_Alice laughed in return. "I think it's a tie."_

_Bella was horribly uncomfortable. Had she really been staring that hard?_

"_But I don't have a crush! I haven't even spoken to him, Alice. I was just…" Bella trailed off, not sure she wanted to tell them how beautiful she seemed to think he was._

"_Noticing how handsome Edward is? It's okay, Bella. We've all been there. Well, except Alice of course. It doesn't help that he's a star football player and one of the smartest seniors, either. They've already chosen him for valedictorian this year. Usually the brains aren't the most attractive catches, but it seems to work for all the girls here." Rosalie pointed out into the rest of the cafeteria to solidify her point._

_Bella turned to look and noticed that almost every girl in the room was either staring at their table or occasionally sneaking looks._

"_Oh brother," Bella said turning back to Rosalie. "That must get a little tiresome."_

"_You said it!" Rosalie practically shouted. "But it helps that a lot of the boys look this way once in a while, too."_

_Alice snorted and coughed to cover a laugh. "Rosalie loves attention more than air, doll. You'll get used to it."_

_Bella nodded, not sure how to comment._

"_Well Bella, welcome to the group." Alice said, standing up and grabbing Bella's tray. "Let's get to class."_

_Bella stood up and followed Alice and Rosalie out of the cafeteria. Rose left for her senior English class and Bella and Alice headed for their science class. But before they made it to their seats, their science teacher asked Bella to step into the hall with him._

"_Based on your latest test scores, Miss Swan, the principal and I have decided it's in your best academic interests to be transferred to the senior level biology course for the rest of the semester. The curriculum in your last school seems to have been more advanced."_

_Bella smiled. She had been rather bored in class and had easily aced the pop quiz. She took her new schedule from her teacher and slipped inside to let Alice know where she was headed. Alice had a strange smile on her face when she said good luck. Bella looked at her strangely, but hurried to her new room not wanting to be late. _

_She made it before the classroom had filled up and went up to her new teacher, Mr. Banner. _

"_Ah, Miss Swan, I've been expecting you. I look forward to your contributions in class."_

_Bella blushed and turned to find a seat, only to see that the class was now full and she wasn't sure where to go._

"_You may take the empty seat at the back, Miss Swan, beside Mr. Cullen." _

_Bella immediately looked to the back of the room and spotted a puff of unruly bronze hair and the beautiful boy it belonged to. He flashed her his crooked smile and she had to remind herself to breathe. She managed not to trip over anything on her way to her new seat, but did drop all of her books on the floor while trying to sit down._

_Edward scooped them up effortlessly and placed them on her desk._

"_T-thanks," Bella muttered._

"_Anything for Emmett Swan's little sister." Edward flashed her another smile._

_Bella found that sitting next to Edward for an entire class made it a little easier to relax around him. When they were partnered together for an exercise out of their textbook, Bella found out that he really was extraordinarily smart. But so was she._

"_No wonder they put you into this class, Bella. You must have been terribly bored in the junior level."_

_Bella blushed furiously and was horribly upset with herself for having done so._

"_We had covered all of what they were doing at my high school in Washington already. This is all new though. It's a little strange to be in a senior level class."_

_Edward smiled again. Bella tried to concentrate. _

"_Don't worry, I'll look after you. You can borrow my notes to catch up with this unit."_

_They finished this exercise before the rest of the class and spent the remainder of the time finding out about each other. They were both rather surprised at how comfortable they were together and how much they had in common. But the more Bella learned about Edward, the more she found things to like about him. By the end of the period, Bella was sure she had an enormous crush on her new friend's older brother, the heartthrob of the entire school. When the bell rang to signal the end of the period, Edward offered to walk Bella to her next class so they could continue their conversation about E.E Cummings' The Enormous Room - which they had both just finished reading. When they reached Bella's next class they stood outside the doors, talking. Bella tried not to notice the strange looks everyone moving about the hallway was giving them. Edward didn't seem concerned at all. When the second bell rang, Bella was reluctant to move inside her classroom._

"_Don't worry Bella Swan, we'll have plenty of time to talk later. I'm glad Alice brought you to our table today." Edward hurried down the hall to his own class. "I'll see you later, okay?" He shouted at her before rounding the corner out of sight._

_Bella snuck inside her classroom and was thankful their teacher had yet to begin their lesson. Alice turned around to face her from her seat directly in front of Bella._

"_Was that you my brother was yelling at across the hallway?" Alice kept her face neutral as she asked Bella._

_Bella blushed again and was instantly angry that she had. "Yes. I'm in his senior science class. But you must have already known that. Why didn't you tell me I was being moved to Edward's class?"_

_Alice smiled the same smile she had given Bella before she left for science. The one that made Bella consider whether or not Alice knew more than most people._

"_It wouldn't have been as much fun if I had, Bella! Did you sit together?"_

"_Yes and we were partnered for an exercise. He really is quite brilliant, Alice."_

"_Yes I know, brilliant and beautiful." Alice rolled her eyes. Bella blushed again. "So you hit it off then?"_

"_I suppose we did. We seem to have found a lot of things in common."_

_Alice raised her eyebrows. "Really?"_

_Bella nodded. "He just finished reading Cummings' The Enormous Room too and we're both admirers of Keats' work as well as John Donne. We talked a lot about wanting to be writers."_

_Alice's eyebrows shot up further. "You did? He told you he was interested in writing?"_

_Bella was surprised at Alice's reaction. "He said that he was more interested in composing – do you play an instrument, too Alice?"_

"_Wow, doll. Edward doesn't usually tell people about his composing. Or his writing. You two must really have hit it off. Hmmm…" Alice trailed off and focused on a spot behind Bella's head. But before Bella could ask her what that meant, their class began. But Bella was certain she was in trouble – she had more than just a crush on Edward Cullen and it seemed his sister knew that too._

--

"Of course I remember, Edward. You're not easily forgotten." Bella smiled at the memory of her first day in class with Edward. They became good friends after that day though Edward never knew Bella's true feelings until only a few short days ago.

She was about to ask Edward what his memory of their first meeting was when she realized they had returned to the Tribune building already. As they climbed the stairs to the newsroom, Bella began to wonder exactly what she was going to tell Emmett when they went back to the Cullen's after work. She couldn't decide if he would blow his top or want to ignore Renee and Phil.

She didn't have long to find out.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So sorry about the VERY tardy update! Consider this my Christmas gift?? And speaking of gifts, if you aren't reading jandco and wtvoc's Very Cullen Christmas contest, you are missing out.. there are fantastic stories up! You must go read it... now.**

**In other news, I've been stuck with the next few chapters, so I was reluctant to post and then make you wait FOREVER again for the next one... but somehow I found my groove again! Thanks to spookymiss for her beta skills.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing. **

Chapter 11

Bella had spent her entire afternoon at work adding in the suggestions and corrections Edward had left on her articles. She tried not to think of her lunch hour drama and was surprised when she found Edward standing in the doorway to her office. He was wearing his hat and had his suit jacket slung over his left shoulder. Bella's breath caught in her throat. He looked like a Greek god and all he was doing was standing. She was suddenly very glad they had both moved past their earlier spat.

"Are you ready, love?" Edward leaned against the doorframe and smiled at Bella.

"Is it time to go home already?" Bella snuck a glance out into the newsroom; it was almost deserted and it seemed to have gotten rather dark out. She thrust out her wrist and checked her watch: it was nearly seven o'clock.

"My stars! How did the time pass so quickly? Everyone will wonder where we are." Bella tidied up her desk and threw her coat and hat on.

Edward slid his arms around her waist and leaned his head into hers before she hurried out of her office.

"Let them wonder," he whispered into her lips before covering them with his own. She responded quickly, wrapping both her arms around Edward's neck and pulling herself closer against his body.

Edward pulled away quicker than either of them liked, but he knew they needed to go home eventually. Bella let out a contented sigh as she opened her eyes and gazed into Edward's; they always became a darker shade of green when they were so close. Edward smiled and pulled Bella into a tight embrace.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan." He whispered into her ear. Bella squeezed Edward tighter and tilted her head up to whisper into his ear in return.

"I love you, Edward Anthony Cullen."

After a few more minutes in their embrace, Edward and Bella headed home to Edward's house. Bella fidgeted the entire time they were in the car.

"Emmett's going to have kittens when I tell him what happened today, Edward. His big game is tomorrow, too. Maybe I should wait until after, you know, so he doesn't have to think about anything but the game. I can't imagine what it will do to his concentration…" Bella trailed off as she stared out the window.

Edward smirked. Bella only babbled when she was nervous. He mentally added another reason he loved her to his ever-growing list.

"He's going to react to the news the same whether you tell him before his big game or after. But I'm willing to bet he'll be more upset with you for having waited to tell him than anything else, Bella."

Bella snorted in response. Edward could keep a cool head in the hottest of fires. Another reason Bella was so head over heels for him. She only wished she could borrow his cool head once in a while.

They arrived at the Cullen house and Bella reluctantly jumped out of Edward's car. She stood in the driveway for several minutes, staring at the house. Edward stood on the front porch waiting for her with one eyebrow raised while he leaned against the railing.

"Do you think it will disappear if you stare at it hard enough?" Edward tried not to laugh at the intense look of concentration on Bella's face.

She swung her gaze around to Edward's and blew him a raspberry. Edward chuckled as he turned around and headed into the house.

"You're too much of a lady for me sometimes, Bella," he threw over his shoulder before the door closed behind him.

Bella shivered from the chilly night air and then bounded into the house after him. She deposited her hat and coat on the rack in the front hall and made her way towards the kitchen where Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were all sitting. Bella only just realized then that she hadn't spoken to Alice all day and that they hadn't resolved their dispute as she had with Edward.

"Bella!" Alice and Emmett shouted her name simultaneously.

"Say, guys. Sorry we're late, today was a busy day." Bella figured that was broad enough to encompass her day honestly without needing to explain exactly what made it busy. "What's for dinner?"

Alice seemed to take Bella speaking to her to mean that they weren't having any sort of spat anymore so she beamed across the room at her friend. Emmett just figured that Bella would forgive him sooner or later and it happened to be sooner. He smiled at her too, which made Bella feel little pangs of guilt when she looked at him. She knew she needed to tell him about Renee and Phil, but she still didn't want to. She suddenly realized that Edward wasn't in the kitchen with them. She could definitely avoid the subject of Renee longer if Edward wasn't around to encourage her.

"There's a plate for you and Edward in the oven, doll. Esme and Carlisle are at some dinner for the hospital tonight. Jasper and I made meatloaf." Alice shot out of her seat to grab the oven mitts and take out two covered plates from the oven. Bella was touched.

"Where is Edward? I thought I came in right after him."

Alice shrugged. "He went upstairs for something and hasn't been back down yet," she brought the plates to the table and then leaned into the hallway. "EDWARD! Your dinner is on the table!"

"Nice pipes, Alice," Jasper teased, pretending to cover his ears. "I'm not sure he would have heard you."

"I'm not sure the neighbours did either." Rose laughed.

Bella was glad to be with her friends as she sat down to eat the dinner they had saved for her. She almost forgot about her entire day as she took her first bite.

"So what kept you so busy today, Bella?" Rose innocently asked. Bella could tell she was simply trying to make conversation, but couldn't help the little bit of anger that flowed through her as she tried to think of the correct response.

"Um… just some editing at the paper." Bella shoved food in her mouth, effectively ending her and Rose's conversation.

Emmett picked it up instead.

"Did you see Charlie this afternoon, Bells? Jasper mentioned dropping you off at the hospital during lunch, today."

Bella's eyes widened and she unintentionally swallowed her mouthful of food, causing her to sputter and cough. Alice patted her on the back and Jasper handed her a glass of water. She sipped it and tried to catch her breath. Of course Emmett would have to get right to it, wouldn't he?

"Geez, Bell. Try a little chewing next time. We don't need two Swans in the hospital right now." Emmett chuckled across the table. Bella narrowed her eyes at him, but Emmett wasn't deterred from getting an answer out of his sister about Charlie.

"Carlisle mentioned it'll probably be another week or so until Charlie can go back home," Emmett told Bella conversationally. "How did he seem to take everything when you saw him?"

"Good on you Bella, I told you he would take it well enough." Edward had strolled into the kitchen, evidently only catching Emmett's last sentence and taking it to mean Bella had told her brother about Renee and Phil's visit.

Bella's eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she watched Edward pour himself a glass of milk and join them all at the table. Everyone was looking back and forth between Bella and Edward quizzically. Edward realized his mistake much too late and tried to busy himself with eating his dinner.

"Who would take _what_ well enough?" Alice asked her brother pointedly.

Edward shoved food in his mouth and shrugged at his sister helplessly. He couldn't answer with food in his mouth, it would be rude. Alice rolled her eyes as gracefully as one can roll their eyes.

Bella hadn't stopped staring at Edward, but her shocked expression had turned into one of seething anger.

"So you were busy with something other than the paper today?" Rose decided to join in as well.

Bella wasn't sure whom she wanted to sock in the mouth first, but her list was growing pretty fast. _So much for avoidance_, she thought.

"Emmett, I need to speak with you privately for a moment." Bella decided to dive head first into the issue since Edward had opened the door up to everyone.

Emmett's brow wrinkled at his sister's words.

"About what, Bells? We're all family here – what could you need to speak with me about that everyone doesn't already know about?"

Alice and Jasper shifted in their seats, they could tell something unfortunate was coming.

Alice was about to suggest they all leave Bella and Emmett alone when Rosalie spoke up instead.

"It seems like Edward already knows anyhow, Bella. You might as well tell us all at the same time."

Bella's delicate fingers curled menacingly around her fork as she regarded Rose evenly; she mentally moved Rose to the top of her list for a sock in the mouth.

"It'll be all right, love. They'll all need to know eventually. It will be easier to tell it once instead of over and over." Edward reached over and gave Bella's cheek a loving caress. She visibly relaxed at his touch and smiled at him warmly. She knew he was right and it would be easier for her to explain with Edward at her side anyway.

She took a deep breath and steeled herself for what she assumed would be a massive blow up from her football playing brother.

"I did go to see Charlie at the hospital today, Emmett. But there was someone unexpected there to see him as well so I didn't actually speak with him. Actually, I'm not sure he knows I even stopped by. I was… distracted."

Bella reached over to slip her hand inside of Edward's, receiving a supportive squeeze as well. Emmett was continuing to stare at her with a crease in his forehead; along with everyone else sitting at the Cullen's kitchen table. Bella sighed loudly.

"Renee and Phil were at the hospital today, Emmett. Renee was trying to convince the nurses to let her see Charlie when I went there during lunch."

Bella regarded her brother carefully. His expression changed to one of surprise when she said Renee and Phil's names, but he waited expectantly for her to finish her story. Edward gave her hand another squeeze.

"I guess there was some sort of clerical error with Charlie's insurance and Renee was contacted and apprised of his situation. So she and Phil came to Chicago to see Charlie... but the nurses wouldn't let them see him today… and that's when I got there. I didn't realize who she was at first; I think the nurses might have been trying to prevent us from seeing each other, actually. She asked if we would call her at her hotel, she wants to meet with us about… I'm not exactly sure what about, but she asked me to pass along the message to you."

Bella realized she had babbled a little bit once more and was feeling slightly embarrassed to have shared her afternoon experience with everyone at the same time. But Edward was right; it was easier than having to do it more than once. She figured it was okay that she left out her small breakdown in Carlisle's office; it wasn't need-to-know information for anyone.

Alice, Jasper and Rose were quite shocked at the news. Alice of course already knew that Bella's mother had left their family, but Jasper and Rosalie had still been under the assumption that Bella and Emmett's mother had passed away.

Jasper recovered first, even before Emmett had a chance to formulate a response.

"What do you mean Renee was at the hospital today, Bella? I always thought… you two always implied that Renee had passed away… what's going on?" Jasper looked around at everyone sitting at the table, but the only one sharing his expression of shock and disbelief was his sister. His gaze settled on Alice.

"You already knew she hadn't passed away." Jasper's tone didn't make it a question.

Alice looked rather sheepish.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. But it wasn't for me to tell you. Bella and Emmett—"

"Bella and Emmett need to discuss things privately now." Emmett interrupted and regarded his sister coolly across the table.

Bella bristled.

"No we don't, Em. You were right, this is our family and they need to know."

"Horsefeathers!" Emmett spat out and looked away from everyone, but made no move to leave the table.

Rose reached for his hand and covered it with her own, gripping tightly when he tried to jerk it away from her.

"Bella's right, Emmett. _You_ were right – we _are_ your family and we need to know what's happening. Why did you let us think that your mother had passed away for so long?"

Emmett avoided Rose's eyes but he flipped his hand palm up and curled his fingers overtop of her hand. Bella felt bad for her brother that he had to experience this news in front of everyone. But she took solace in the fact that her afternoon had been no tea party either.

Emmett opened and closed his mouth several times while all eyes were on him, but he seemed unable to settle on the best way to begin telling the story.

"It was easier than explaining what had really happened," Bella addressed Rose and Jasper since Alice and Edward were already privy to the Renee and Phil saga.

"We didn't want to be the new kids on the block with the mother that had abandoned them. When people just began to assume that Renee had passed away and that's why we moved… it was easier not to correct them." Emmett looked directly at Rose when he spoke.

Bella wasn't sure how Rose and Jasper were going to react to their news. Bella felt lucky that Alice and Edward had understood the situation and why they left the assumptions the way they were. Jasper was as easy going as anyone Bella had met, except for the occasional instance, but Rose had a pretty formidable temper.

Rose looked from Emmett to Bella and then slowly at everyone else.

"Jasper and I are the last ones out of the loop?" She was frowning.

Bella shouldn't have been surprised that Rose had somehow made the situation about _her, _but she still found herself a little taken aback by her response.

"Yes, Rose," Alice chimed in carefully. "But I only found out the other day and Edward it seems only found out today, doll."

Rose considered this information for a moment.

"So where has your mother been?" Jasper tried to steer the conversation back on track.

Emmett was too concerned with Rose's expression to answer Jasper. Bella didn't know if she was up to telling the story again, it had been hard enough the first time let alone the second. But Jasper was too important to her not to try. She sat up a little straighter in her chair and willed herself not to cry. Jasper looked at her patiently and Alice reached over to grab her free hand. Bella smiled at her tiny friend; the Cullens and Hales really _were _her and Emmett's family.

"Renee left us to be with Phil… the man she came here with. They're engaged now, she works as his secretary and he's a lawyer in Washington. We never really talked about it, but I guess she was having an affair with him for a while as she worked there. One night, Charlie came home late from work and Renee told him she was leaving…" Bella's last word came out strangled with a sob as she remembered sitting on the stairs with Emmett so many years ago.

"Oh Bella," Jasper said sympathetically. "It's all right, you don't have to continue."

"No it isn't, Jasper. Tell me the rest, Bella. After this long we deserve to know."

"Rose!" Edward hissed across the table.

Alice leaned over Jasper to shoot Rose a less than friendly look. Emmett's mouth was set into a hard line but he didn't pull his hand out from under Rose's.

Bella narrowed her eyes at Rose and her brother as well. Emmett hadn't helped her out at all in this case and it was _his_ girlfriend that was being such a pain.

"I think it's Emmett's turn to continue. Wouldn't you agree, big brother?" Bella spat the last words across the table and Emmett winced.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I know it isn't right you having to tell it… having to see them today. I'm sorry I wasn't there with you," Emmett did look sorry and Bella felt slightly better with his apology; he was right, he should have been there so she didn't have to deal with Renee on her own.

"But Rose," he continued, turning to look Rosalie in the eyes. "It's not an easy subject for either of us to talk about. You should know that since we haven't told you in this many years."

To everyone's mild surprise, Rose looked slightly guilty at Emmett's words. Bella was glad that she seemed to have at least that much sense.

"When Renee made her decision, we all had a bit of a fight," Emmett continued. "She expected Bella to go with her and move into Phil's house." He shook his head with an air of disgust. "She has no sense to come here like that after all these years. She can't possibly think Charlie would be interested in seeing her?"

Bella shrugged in response. She had said the same thing to Edward that afternoon when they were in Carlisle's office.

"The woman clearly has difficulty making bright decisions if she left the two of you behind for some lawyer." Rose said decisively, slinging her wavy blonde hair behind one shoulder.

Ten pairs of eyes slid to look at her slowly in disbelief. It was very out of character for Rosalie Hale to make such a comment.

"Rosalie…" Jasper breathed, his eyes wide with shock.

Rose shrugged one shoulder elegantly and placed her other hand on top of Emmett's forearm.

"Oh don't look at me like I'm some old bird. You already said it yourselves; we're all family here. The only real difference is that we chose each other. Renee can't have been too bright to choose to leave. Even Charlie Swan has his own charm."

You could have knocked everyone at the table over with a feather right then.

"Why Rosalie Hale, is that a heart I hear beating under your sweater?" Jasper managed to say with a straight face.

"Stuff it, Jasper." Rose said icily. She looked at Emmett lovingly. "Besides, if this terrible family disaster hadn't happened to you two, you wouldn't have come into any of our lives."

Emmett's brows knitted together briefly before he gave Rose a soft kiss on the cheek.

Bella's mouth was still hanging open. Not only had Rose said something with love, she had echoed Bella's thoughts – as much as Bella hated the tale of Renee and Phil, she was grateful of what it had brought to her, Emmett and Charlie. Bella squeezed Alice and Edward's hands in an effort to convey her feelings.

Edward squeezed back and rose to take their plates to the sink as he called over his shoulder.

"So what will you two do? Call Renee and her meet her or tell her you'd like her to leave?"

Bella met her brother's gaze and shrugged in response to Edward's question. Emmett raised his eyebrows, questioning her lack of decision; Emmett had expected Bella to already be decided.

"I'm not sure what I would regret more," Bella answered her brother's silent question. "Asking her to leave and not getting answers to questions I've had for years or meeting with them and getting answers I don't want to hear."

"Oh, Bella." Alice said, scooting her chair closer to her friend and lowering her voice as much as she could. "Maybe you should read your letters first. It might help you make a more informed decision."

"You told Alice about the letters?" Alice's attempt to lower her voice was not successful. Emmett was more than a little surprised.

Bella dropped her forehead onto the table when Jasper and Rose looked at her expectantly. She was going to need an emotional vacation after tonight.

Edward rejoined them at the table and absently stroked Bella's hair while she hid her face from view. He met Jasper and Rose's gazes.

"Renee wrote Bella letters after she… after the incident. Bella hasn't read them."

Bella mumbled something that might have been 'thanks' from her position on the tabletop.

"Did she write to you too, Emmett?" Rose asked.

Emmett shook his head. "I had Charlie," he added a shrug. "Bella and our mo- Renee always had a closer relationship than she and I did."

Alice and Rose nodded with clear understanding. Boys will be boys… most girls need their mothers.

"You should read them, Bella. What if she answers all your questions in them? Then you'll know whether or not you want to meet with her." Rose spoke to Bella's mass of hair since she hadn't lifted her forehead from the table.

"You let me know what you want to do, Bells. I'm fine either way." Emmett stood up from the table and stretched his massive frame. "Now enough of all this bull. Let's all do something fun."

Bella lifted her head from the table and actually felt like smiling. Something fun sounded like the perfect prescription to her overly emotional day.

"What did you have in mind, Emmett?" Alice asked, her eyes shining with excitement. "Should we hit the town?"

Emmett raised his hand in a dismissive gesture; Alice's face deflated slightly.

"Not that fun, Alice. I have my game tomorrow and everyone else has to go to work. I was thinking something slightly tamer. Cards, anyone?"

Jasper checked his watched quickly and shook his head as he rose from the table too.

"Sorry folks, but I think it's time to head out. I have a big deadline tomorrow morning." Jasper bent down to place a light kiss on Alice's cheek. "Come on, Rose."

Rose looked as deflated as Alice at the prospect of leaving. Bella wasn't much happier; the chance to forget the past week was too good to pass up, she wasn't ready for everyone to part ways quite yet. Swinging her gaze to meet Edward's, she pleaded with him silently to do something.

"Why not just spend the night, then? You'll be closer to work and we can definitely fit in a game or two that way."

Jasper looked at Edward for a moment, a contemplative look on his face. Then he looked at Alice and any chance of his leaving evaporated. He let out a mock sigh and slumped back into his chair at the kitchen table.

"I'm beginning to think you Cullens would prefer that we all lived under one roof on a regular basis the way you keep having us over." Jasper winked at Alice and shrugged at his twin sister. "Looks like we're staying, Rose."

"And how!" Rose said, following Emmett into the living room.

After several rounds of a rather lively poker game where Alice beat the pants off everyone in the room, it was collectively decided that they should all turn in. Bella was grateful for the lengthy distraction from the nagging decision she had left floating in the air. As their group began to break up and head upstairs, Bella wondered where she would be sleeping – since her and Edward had effectively ended their quarrel she wondered if he'd want her to stay with him or if she should keep to the guest room.

As if on cue, Edward reached for Bella's hand as she made her way towards the staircase and steered her up to his room. He gave her hand a loving squeeze as he ghosted his thumb back and forth across the back of her hand. Bella was surprised to see that Edward had moved her things from the guestroom back into his room. She sent him a pointed glance, a silent question.

"When we came home. It's where you belong, Bella. With me. Always." Edward flashed his crooked grin and Bella's heart skipped a beat. She turned sideways to face him and lifted herself up on her tiptoes to capture his lips in a heartfelt kiss.

Edward snaked one arm around her waist and tangled the other in her chocolate brown locks. He quickly deepened the kiss and gently began to angle her inside his room. Bella realized where their kiss was going to take them and enthusiastically responded by beginning to untuck Edward's shirt from his trousers. Edward's hands met at the small of Bella's back and began to make quick work of the buttons of her skirt. Bella hummed into his mouth as Edward's nimble fingers slipped and skidded across her bare back as he struggled to quickly free her from her skirt.

"_Ahem_."

Edward and Bella froze in midmotion, slowly opening their eyes and turning their heads towards the sudden throat clearing.

"It's only Alice," Bella dismissed her friend with a lazy wave of her hand and went back to sucking on Edward's lower lip.

"Say, lovebirds! There's none of that tonight… for _any _of us." Emmett knocked loudly on Edward's doorframe as he pushed past Alice and settled himself on Edward's couch.

Edward and Bella paused and Bella buried her face into Edward's chest. Edward protectively slid both arms around Bella and turned her away from their friends.

"Certainly you may come in, Emmett. Please, do have a seat," Edward shot over his shoulder.

"Easy there pal, that _is _my little sister you're pawing." Emmett tossed back and swung his feet up onto the couch. Edward noticed he was clearly in his pyjamas, as was Alice and Jasper and Rosalie, who had all congregated outside his bedroom door. Mentally chiding himself for not having the forethought to close the door, Edward sighed and lightly pinched the bridge of his nose.

Bella peaked around Edward's form, cheeks rosy from blushing.

"What's going on?"

Jasper pushed into the room and perched on the armrest of the couch. "She didn't tell you?"

Bella stared at Jasper blankly and then automatically swung her gaze towards Alice.

"We're having sleepovers! Dolls with me, guys in here. Come on, Bella." Alice danced in and lithely scooped up Bella's wrist, yanking her out the door.

"Good night boys!" she trilled as she towed Bella behind her.

Rose pushed off from the doorframe and gave Emmett a fleeting glance of lust before scowling and following her friends into Alice's room.

Edward ran both hands through his hair and turned to stare at his friends with an incredulous expression.

Jasper chuckled and started making a spot for himself on the floor. "Shouldn't we anticipate these things by now?"

Emmett guffawed from the couch as he stretched the entire length of it. "I'm not sure we'll ever be able to anticipate anything that one does. G'night, Eddie my boy. Be sure and have _chaste _dreams about Bells as long as I'm in the room."

Edward threw a pillow at Emmett's head and disappeared into the bathroom to change. His dreams promised to be anything but chaste when all he could do was taste Bella on his lips. As he switched off the lights and tried to ignore Emmett's snoring, Edward mentally listed the ways in which he planned to repay his sister.

But as that list quickly turned into the many things he wanted to do with Bella, Edward found himself smiling as he slowly drifted into dreams that weren't even remotely chaste.

**Oooohhh.. an almost lemon? I know.. not quite. Soon though, I promise :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Wohoo, an update! Thanks for reading, as always! And thanks to spookymiss for her superb beta skills. And thanks to fuzzball0611 for your rec'ing support on LJ! Enjoy!**

The weekend had been particularly uneventful for everyone – save Emmett, who had been preoccupied with his teammates, much to Rosalie's chagrin. When Sunday arrived, everyone took their time getting ready to head downtown to the stadium for Emmett's big game.

Bella had made no headway on her decision of whether or not to meet with Renee and Phil, nor had she read any of the letters. No one brought it up again either, much to Bella's delight. If she was going to wallow, she preferred to do so silently.

Rose and Jasper arrived at the Cullen house with hours to spare and Rose huffed and paced around the house until Alice finally couldn't tune her out anymore and they all left. When they were in their seats and had watched the teams practicing for almost 30 minutes, Alice sighed and dropped her head onto Jasper's shoulder.

"What time is the game supposed to start?"

Jasper fumbled in his pocket for his watch. "In 45 minutes or so."

Alice groaned and slipped her hands inside Jasper's pockets, digging thoroughly for something.

"Hey shorty," Rose called across Edward and Bella. "Save it for the backseat."

Alice paused in her spelunking to stick her tongue out in Rose's direction. When she found what she seemed to have been searching for, she made a quiet noise of triumph and Jasper let out a throaty chuckle.

Bella turned to see something metal glint in Alice's hand as she threw her head back quickly.

"Pass it," Bella said as she thrust out her hand. If she was going to have to sit through another 45 minutes of mindless ball passing on top of the actual football game, Alice was going to have to share.

Alice winked as she handed over the flask and Bella threw her own head back quickly. She made to pass it back to Alice, but suddenly, Rose's perfectly manicured hand was held out in waiting. Bella obliged, and Rose did her own quick shot while Jasper let out a groan from the end of their row.

"Don't waste all the good stuff before the game even starts, dolls. Edward?"

Edward pushed the brim of his hat to up with his index finger. "I'm all over it." As Jasper's flask slowly made its way back towards him, becoming lighter as each girl passed it along, Edward dug out his own.

"All right, guys and dolls," Edward threw his arms around Bella and Rose, drawing them in closer while Alice and Jasper leaned in from the side. "See here now, the name of the game is Emmett and the rules go a little something like this – Emmett throws the ball, you take a swig. Emmett makes a tackle, you take a swig. Emmett runs down the field, you take a swig. Emmett receives a tackle, you take a swig. Got it?"

"We're going to need a refill right quick with this game," Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Not to worry little sister, Jasper and I have it covered." Edward pushed up his hat with his finger again and they all sat back in their seats.

Jasper bought them all peanuts when the vendor walked up the aisle and they had resorted to covertly flicking them at each other to pass the time. When it appeared that all the warming up was over, Rose leaned forward onto the empty seat in front of her.

"I think Emmett's heading this way." She quickly smoothed her hair down and flipped it over her shoulders.

Bella rolled her eyes and stood up to wave at her brother.

"Who's that with him, Bells?" Jasper asked, draping himself lithely across the empty seat in front of him.

Alice giggled and waggled her eyebrows at Bella. "It looks like your muscled friend, Bella."

Edward's eyes narrowed in concentration as he took in the figure accompanying Emmett. He recognized the kid as Jacob Black, the guy he had seen pawing Bella when they came to watch Emmett practice the past week. Rose broke in before Edward could ask what Alice meant.

"Bella, you never mentioned that Jacob would be playing too. At least now there are two people I'll be able to recognize out there."

"I didn't know – I guess Jacob is doing better this year." Bella sat down as Jacob threw her a wink and Rose leaned over to provide Emmett with some serious motivation.

"Hey Bells!" Jacob bellowed from the field even though only the small wall and one empty row was in between them. "How's my favourite Swan doing? Be sure and let Charlie know I'm thinking about him!"

Bella nodded and threw Jacob a big grin in reply. He turned around and started jogging back to the player's bench, but stopped halfway when he noticed Emmett was still receiving his encouragement from Rose. Jacob jogged back, latched onto the back of Emmett's jersey, and towed him back to the bench.

"That Black kid has almost as many muscles as Emmett, Bella." Rose winked at Bella and she could feel herself blushing involuntarily.

Edward stiffened in his seat and looked at Bella from the corner of his eyes.

"Something going on between you and this Black kid, Bella?"

Bella looked at Edward and furrowed her brow.

"You don't remember when Jacob Black and I went out, Edward? It really wasn't that long ago."

Edward cast his gaze around for help from one of their friends, but the only one who made eye contact was Jasper and only to shoot him a look of warning. Edward took his hat off and ran a hand through his unruly hair. _How could I not have noticed Bella dating this kid?_

"Are you tanked, Edward?" Rose shoved at his arm. "How do you not recognize Jacob Black?"

Edward wracked his brain for a time he had seen Black other than at the practice with Bella. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb while he thought. He clearly remembered Bella dating Mike Newton in her last year of high school when he had already started college. Edward reflected on how much he had disliked Mike and how he had ignored him during all group outings. He smirked to himself as it dawned on him _why _exactly he had disliked the boy and then scowled when he thought of how much sooner he and Bella could have been together if he weren't so blind.

"Edward." Alice's voice cut through his thoughts and he snapped his head up to see that she had moved into the seat beside him while Jasper, Bella and Rose had moved into the empty row in front of them. Bella and Jasper were engaged in a ridiculous game where Bella tried to pull her hands out of the way before Jasper could slap the tops of them with his own. Jasper was losing and Bella was laughing freely. Edward let himself stare at her; he watched her mahogany tresses sway each time she pulled her hands out of Jasper's reach, caught the sparkle in her eyes as she grinned at Jasper playfully. Edward's eyes roamed along the curve of her jaw, down her neck, letting his eyes rest on her exposed collarbones. He longed to reach out and caress her neck… and collarbone… and if no one was looking, to continue down the smooth expanse of her skin to cover her perfectly shaped…

"Edward!" Alice swatted her brother's arm fiercely. "Are you listening to me at all? I'm giving you an earful here."

Edward hadn't been listening.

"Sorry, Alice, what did you say?"

Alice groaned and shifted in her seat. "I told you I'm trading you in for a sister. As much as I love you, sometimes you are such a drag."

Edward scowled at his sister. "Why did they move down there? And why am I the only one who doesn't remember this Black kid?"

"If you had been listening to me…" Alice grumbled and smoothed her skirt out subconsciously. "Jacob joined the university paper after you graduated. He asked Bella out at least three times before she said yes… Emmett was even somewhat supportive. Still not ringing a bell? She talked about him for awhile before she agreed to go out with him… probably hoping you would get jealous and tell her not to."

Edward vaguely remembered conversations about someone new at the paper that Bella saw potential in… but he was so busy at the Tribune that first year, he hardly paid attention to much of anything.

"Did she bring him to the Christmas party?" Edward's mind formed a hazy picture of a russet skinned guest, much taller than Bella, but who had left significantly early.

"Yes! But he left early, his father has been sick for awhile…" Alice trailed off while she sought out the boy that was the topic of their conversation on the field. Jacob had told Bella that his father had been sick almost as long as he could remember. Alice assumed that was why Jacob had taken such a liking to Charlie; he was able to fill a void that a sick parent had left. Unfortunately for Jacob, Bella had given her heart away years before they had ever met.

"That was the same party with the mistletoe." Edward's voice was contemplative.

Alice smiled at the memory; Esme had hung extra sprigs purposely that year, always trying to meddle in her children's lives from afar.

"Bella told Jacob she only wanted to be friends a week later."

Edward smiled. "She did, did she?"

Bella turned her head slightly to look in Edward's direction.

"Yes, she did. And as I recall, you haven't had a date since that party. Maybe you were carrying your own torch, Eddie m'boy. Ouch! Damn it, Jasper!" Bella rubbed the top of her hand while Jasper's body shook with silent laughter.

"That the name of the game, doll. Distractions aren't conducive to winning here. You're up!" Jasper thrust his hands, palms down in Bella's direction and it was her turn to slap. She missed twice before accidentally slapping her own knees with a little too much force.

"Horsefeathers!" She spat, rubbing her knees vigorously to stop the stinging.

Rosalie scoffed silently from beside Bella. "I don't know why you two even play that game anymore; you know you always lose Bella. Or hurt yourself. The game's starting, pay attention!"

Bella ignored Rose's comment and knocked Jasper's hat off his head instead. He feigned hurt and while leaning back to pick it up, lifted Alice out of her seat and onto his lap. She laughed heartily and draped her tiny arm around his massive shoulders.

Edward, being left alone in the row now, leaned forward slightly and placed both his hands on Bella's shoulders, allowing one hand to gently caress her neck. She hummed in pleasure and leaned into his touch. He absently continued the motion as he considered Bella's words. It was true he did remember that Christmas party as his favourite of all the ones thrown in the Cullen household. He didn't remember exactly how he and Bella ended up under the mistletoe the first time, but he remembered the way her lips felt under his own. The second time they found themselves under the sprig together, they laughed and the kiss lasted slightly longer than the first. The third time had Bella shooting suspicious looks at her friends, but Edward had been oblivious. He only recalled the third kiss lasting an indecent amount of time and being rudely interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Edward had not dated anyone since that party and chided himself for being so slow to discover his feelings and true motivations regarding all things Bella. He shook away the thoughts and concentrated on the feeling of Bella's warm skin under his fingers.

The game was more Emmett-centred than Jasper or Edward had anticipated and so their flask supply was depleted well before half time began. They gorged themselves on peanuts and popcorn and when half time arrived, Alice shooed Edward and Jasper away for more 'provisions'. They hurried out to the car.

"Bella, can you take us to see Emmett?" Rose asked.

Bella thoughtfully twirled some hair around her finger as she tried to decide if they were sober enough to walk that far and if she was even able to get them in. Alice laid her head down on Bella's shoulder while Bella continued to think. Rose tapped her nail against the armrest impatiently.

"I think so," Bella finally responded. "We can at least try. Come on, Alice."

Bella stood up slowly and after a few uncertain seconds, gained her balance and looked down at her tiny friend.

"I'll stay here," Alice slurred as she draped her legs across Bella's seat. "So Edward and Jasper don't have a fit if we aren't here when they get back."

Bella was about to suggest they all wait when Rose grabbed her arm and tugged her out the row towards the stairs.

"Thanks, Alice!"

Bella stumbled so Rose locked arms with her.

"Are you being Bella-clumsy or giggle-water clumsy?"

"The locker rooms are this way," Bella led Rose towards a service corridor, ignoring her dig. She smiled sweetly at an old man sweeping and he tipped his hat as they passed.

When they came to a fork, Bella stopped and thought carefully on which way to go. She hadn't been to the locker room more than once and couldn't remember which way was the correct way.

"I'm not sure which way, Rose. Sorry."

Rose huffed and darted her eyes from one hallway to the next.

"Well, they have to come out somewhere, don't they? Let's try this way. But get the lead out in case we have to double back."

Bella obliged the best that she could, but Bella-clumsy plus giggle-water clumsy did not make for a fast moving Bella. Halfway down the hallway, Bella was sure it was not the correct way.

"Let's go back and try the other one, Rose… this doesn't seem familiar."

But Rose continued ahead, pulling Bella with her.

"I would have believed you more if you hadn't just hiccupped, Bella Swan. Your brother is right; you really can't hold your liquor."

Bella ignored Rosalie and let herself be pulled along. She knew Rose wasn't being intentionally mean, that was just Rose.

The hallway turned sharply and they spilled out into some sort of maintenance area that was dark and smelled unpleasant.

"Definitely the wrong way, Rose." Bella pulled on Rose's arm to double back.

"Wait, I can hear voices. Maybe it meets up with the other one around the corner." Rose pulled harder on Bella and she was dragged further into the darkened space.

When they rounded the corner, Rose stopped short and pulled Bella down behind a trash bin with her.

"Ouch! Rose!" Bella hissed as her knees collided painfully with the concrete. Rose's hand was over her mouth in an instant and Bella's eyes widened in shock. Rose pointed past the trash bin and motioned Bella to be quiet. They both peered around the bin and Bella bit back a scream.

Three men with rather large guns and one with a baseball bat were circled around a muscular russet skinned man. They seemed to be having an argument.

"I'm not sure you fully understand the terms of our agreement, kid." Baseball bat man slapped the bat into his palm several times as he spoke.

"Yeah kid, you don't seem to be doing what the boss asked." One of the men with a gun prodded it into the shoulder of the muscular man. He twitched away from the barrel.

"There's still half the game to go, boys. I've got lots of time left to make a few mistakes, a couple fumbles." The muscular man's voice caught and broke at the end; he was rather frightened of his companions.

Bella and Rosalie were equally scared, but didn't want to move and risk being seen if they could get away with hiding until the men left. They held hands fiercely and were as quiet as possible.

The second gunman prodded the muscular man in the back of the knee, sending him to the floor. When he landed, he fell into a pool of light and Bella and Rose were able to see that he was wearing a Bears uniform. When he turned his head to glare at the gunman who had brought him to his knees, his face was fully bathed in light and Bella stifled her gasp. Rose's grip tightened around Bella's hand. Jacob Black was in the midst of three men with guns and one unhappy man with a menacing looking baseball bat.

"It's that Swan kid, ain't it?" The third gunman sneered and looked at the man with the baseball bat. "You shoulda asked him to help ya out on this one, Black. Unless you want to pay all the money back to us right here?"

Jacob looked at the ground before looking back up at the men.

"You know I can't do that… all the money's gone. I told you, my dad's real sick and hospitals ain't cheap."

Bella squeezed her eyes shut and tried to tune it all out. Jacob borrowed money from mobsters to pay for his father's medical bills and in return he was supposed to… _What? Throw the entire game? Oh, Jacob…_ Bella looked back up at the scene before them just in time to watch the baseball bat collide with Jacob's ribs. He doubled over and clutched his middle protectively.

When the man with the bat turned around, Bella was disgusted at the fact that he was smiling, until she realized who it was. She pulled on Rose's hand desperately and inched away from the trash bin silently, hoping they wouldn't be seen. But they weren't that lucky. As Bella pulled on Rose's arm, Rose lost her balance and instinctively pushed on the trash bin to right herself. It tipped to the side and then back again, echoing loudly in the small enclosure. Rose's eyes went wide with panic and she tore off the ground, grabbing Bella's arm as she went. But Bella stumbled and they weren't fast enough.

"Who's there?!" Two of the three gunmen moved away from the grouping and towards the girls. "Well, well, well! Look what we got ourselves here, boys."

Bella and Rose were seized roughly around the upper arms and pulled towards where Jacob was still kneeling on the ground.

"Let go!" Rose hissed and tried to pry her arm free, but the gunman simply shook her roughly and swung her around so she was looking him straight in the face. He smiled sadistically and leaned in to her neck, inhaling deeply.

"You smell too good to let go now, sweetheart. Whaddya say you and your girl here spend a little time getting to know us a little better?"

Bella struggled against the hand that held her as well and went so far as to stomp her heel onto the man's toes. He swore and threw her roughly onto the ground in front of Jacob.

"Bella?!" Rose and Jacob said at the same time.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing down here!" Jacob was on his feet instantly and stood protectively in front of Bella. He squared off with the man holding onto Rosalie. "Let her go, they don't know anything. Just the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Dollface! Fancy meeting you down here." The man with the baseball bat swung it towards the floor and used it to lean upon. "Don't tell me you miss seeing me so badly at work that you've been out looking for me?"

Bella snorted from behind Jacob but clutched at his shirt at the same time. She didn't want to risk offending James if there was the chance he was going to let them go.

"And who's this you've brought with you?" James sauntered over to Rose and gripped her chin in his hand before she jerked it roughly out of his grasp. "You're not as beautiful as my dollface over there, but I'm sure the other boys will like you just fine."

James lazily swung the bat in the air before suddenly turning and allowing it to collide with Jacob's ribs again. This time Jacob was ready for the blow and tried to grab for the bat. But when he had it in his hands, the forgotten gunmen were on top of him instantly, burying the barrels of their guns into his flesh. He let go of the bat instantly and pushed Bella a few feet away from his body as James sent another blow his way. It sent him to his knees again and Bella cowered against the wall.

"Since you know my dollface, I'm going to make a new little arrangement with you." James went down on one knee so he was face to face with Jacob. "You get back out there and throw the rest of this game and maybe you'll get to see these ladies again. You win the game and you let Swan know I'll be taking good care of his little sister."

Jacob's face twisted with disgust and hate when he met James' gaze. He sneered at the man holding so many things over his head and cursed himself for getting into the entire mess in the first place. _Maybe if I tell Emmett… explain what happened, he'll help me out. If he doesn't kill me first for getting his little sister and girlfriend involved. He can kill me after._

"You can't do this, James. It's Emmett's little sister and girlfriend… it's not right, they aren't involved." Jacob tried pleading.

James stood up swiftly and sauntered back to Rosalie with a disturbing smile plastered across his face.

"So you're Swan's squeeze," He addressed Rosalie and gave her the once over. "I don't think we could have asked for a better pair of visitors tonight, could we boys? Listen up, kid." James turned back to look at Jacob again. "You get back to your locker room and you find Swan and tell him that his ladies are spending some quality time with me and my boys. You make sure he gives you a helping hand in throwing the game the way you should have been throwing it already. If you do it right, you can come back here after the game and pick up whatever's left of the girls."

"What!" Rosalie spat. "You're crazy! Emmett won't do that; he'll kill all of you as soon as he hears about this."

James' hand unconsciously flew up to gently probe his still tender nose. He didn't doubt Rose's words, but they were irrelevant now; he had the upper hand. He was going to teach Swan and Edward a lesson in one easy night.

"Your Emmett will do what's best for you two, if he knows what's good for him. And you." James briefly considered the implications of angering both Emmett and Edward. He already knew that Emmett was huge and not afraid of a fight; but the prospect of truly angering Edward concerned him more. He knew that Edward would stop at nothing to get his revenge and he already knew that they weren't exactly matched evenly in a fight. James took solace in the comfort of his well-armed friends and considered never returning to the paper again.

Bella resolved to stay strong and brave; she remembered what Alice had said about James. She wouldn't show him fear and give him the upper hand. He really was just an average bully with some really mean friends.

"You should just let us go now, James. It will make everything easier for you… maybe Emmett and Edward won't even bother coming after you." Bella crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at James.

James barked a humourless laugh. "No chance, dollface. We've got a date that I ain't gonna break."

"It's your funeral," Rose hissed. "I'm sure the police will love this story almost as much as Emmett and Edward."

"Oh, right." James said. "Detective Swan's daughter! I'm sure he'll be a big help from his hospital bed. It's a shame we didn't aim a little higher, maybe you'd have come to me for a little comfort, dollface."

Bella's face drained of all its colour and she balled her hands into fists. She would have lunged for James had Jacob not been in between them. And if his friends weren't carrying guns.

"_You _shot my father?! Why you lousy piece of no good-"

But James made a dismissive motion with his hand, cutting Bella off. "I didn't say _I, _dollface. Your father was getting a little too good at his job though. Maybe this stint in the hospital will teach him a little something about looking the other way."

Jacob was shaking with anger and frustration. "You're all crazy! I'm crazy for ever getting myself involved in this! Charlie Swan is a better man then you could ever dream of being."

James swung his bat lazily again, providing Jacob with a warning. "Seems like it's about time you got back to the locker room, Black. Be sure and give Swan our warmest regards. We'll see you after the game to return our dates – _if _you do things right this time."

One of the men opened a door that seemed to lead out into the parking lot and propped it open with his foot while another led Rosalie outside – though she went anything but willingly. James pushed the baseball bat against Jacob's arm to move him out of the way so he could reach for Bella's hand. Bella smacked his arm away forcefully and pressed herself into the wall.

James smiled the smile of an unhinged man and roughly grabbed Bella's wrist, twisting it at an awkward angle, causing Bella to cry out in pain.

Jacob looked at Bella helplessly as she was forced to comply with James.

"Bella… I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't speak to me, Jacob Black. You tell Emmett and Edward what you've done." Bella scrambled to keep up pace with James as she cradled her most likely broken wrist against her side. "I'll never forgive you." She whispered as she was pulled out the door.

Jacob sprinted back to the locker room, trying to push the images of James with Bella and Rosalie out of his mind.

**//\\**

Jacob had to fight his way through the throng of players heading out of the locker room and back towards the field. He ignored the calls and slaps from his teammates and scanned over their shoulders for the familiar curly hair of Emmett. Luckily for Jacob, Emmett was bent over the laces of his shoes, the last one in the room.

Hesitating just behind Emmett's shoulder, Jacob was suddenly struck with the notion that he didn't know what to tell Bella's brother. _Hey buddy, I borrowed money from some mobsters that I'm pretty sure work for Capone. I can't pay them back and now they've got your sweetheart and little sister. Oh yeah, they're also responsible for shooting Charlie. Help me out? Sure, no sweat._

Emmett finished with his shoes and turned around, smacking into Jacob.

"Say, Black. Ready to head out?"

Jacob looked down at the floor and didn't move or speak. Emmett raised an eyebrow and took a step back.

"What's eating you? Look, don't worry about the game, I've gotcha covered this half. Now, get the lead out." Emmett motioned for Jacob to move and sighed loudly when he didn't.

"I'm in trouble, Emmett." Jacob spoke barely above a whisper and Emmett had to lean in to be sure his lips had even moved.

"What's that, Black?"

Jacob looked up and stared at Emmett from behind dead eyes. "I say I'm in trouble, Emmett. I need your help."

Emmett would have let out a laugh if he hadn't been looking right into Jacob's eyes. There was no denying there was something wrong with the kid.

"What kind of trouble?"

"I made a deal with the wrong kind of people and now…" Jacob trailed off, unable to bring himself to say the words he knew Emmett would kill him for.

"Now what, kid? We haven't got all day for a bull session here, we gotta get back out there."

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and inhaled sharply. "We need to lose the game today."

Emmett guffawed and slapped Jacob on the shoulder hard enough to jar him. "Good one, kid! But I'm not taking any wooden nickels from you, today! Need to lose the game… you slay me, Black. I'll see you out there."

"NO!" Jacob bellowed and blocked Emmett's exit. "We _have _to lose the game, Emmett or Bella and Rosalie are…"

Emmett's face contorted into something Jacob had never seen before, so he braced himself for whatever was coming. But Emmett spoke clearly and calmly, his words the complete opposite of the expression on his face. Jacob wasn't sure what was more frightening.

"What about Bella and Rosalie, Jacob? Where are they?"

"They're gone, Emmett. They weren't supposed to be there, they walked in at the wrong time… I don't even know what they were doing down here… But James seemed to know Bella and you. I borrowed some money from some guys I met for some of my dad's hospitals bills. He's so sick and I can't afford to keep him there, I needed some help. I heard rumours that they might be connected with Capone… but they never said... they told me I could take my time paying them back if I lose a couple games in return. But you… you're just too good, Emmett. I couldn't keep up…" Jacob was rambling, his eyes flitting wildly around the room, settling on anything other than Emmett's face.

"You borrowed money from a mobster in exchange for throwing a game. And now _James _has my _sister_ and _Rosalie_." Emmett grabbed two fistfuls of Jacob's jersey and pulled him closer roughly. "Where did they take them?"

Jacob didn't struggle against Emmett's grip. "I don't know. Somewhere close, I guess… they said if we lose, they'll be back after the game… in the maintenance corridor. But if we win…" Jacob couldn't finish the sentence.

Emmett let go of Jacob and smoothed down the wrinkles he'd made in Jacob's jersey. Jacob relaxed and took a step back, only to be punched squarely on the jaw by Emmett's rock of a fist. He recoiled and was sure some of his teeth had just loosened. He spat blood out onto the locker room floor and wiped at the side of his mouth with the back of his hand. He was beginning to think he'd have no problem playing badly now with his most likely broken ribs and almost broken jaw.

"Let's go, Black." Emmett sneered over his shoulder. "We have a game to lose."

Jacob hung his head and followed Emmett out onto the field.

**Well, I'm obviously not a Jacob fan… so who better to be the biggest stooge in the story? You know it's fitting. Reviews? :)**


	13. A Letter To You

Dear beautiful readers:

Thank you all for having read my story thus far and please accept my profound apology that there has not been an update in… well, a little too long.

It seems to be that I have lost my muse for this story and cannot seem to locate her. I'm sure it hasn't helped that this fandom has undergone a bit of a transformation since the release of all the movies, but I digress.

I do not wish to leave anyone with a dead story – I think of it often and trust me, I know what it's like when you find a fic you like and then it just NEVER gets updated. I gripe about that too, so I'm sorry I've left you with nothing for so long! I do think of it often, but haven't been able to figure out where it should continue to go quite yet. I do have every intention of putting up the rest of what is written soon and then try to write a suitable conclusion. I just need some new inspiration. I just finished reading Kristin Cashore's two novels this week and quite enjoy her writing style which gave me a little inspiration. Though, I do need something new to read now that will hopefully give me a little more.

Thank you again for having read this at all! I never thought I would have any readers or reviewers, and look what I got!

Keep your eyes peeled for an eventual update. And even feel free to PM me with a suggestion for the story (or a new book!:)).


	14. Chapter 13

**Note: So it's been FOREVER! Here is a finished CH13 with hopes of a 14 not too far away! If anyone is still reading this, so sorry it's been dead for so long. I have a million reasons, but they're the same as everyone else's for not having time - LIFE. It gets in the way of hobbies all too often. Anyway, I've lost my editor, so please excuse continuity or regular errors!**

Edward and Jasper weaved their way through the stadium and out into the parking lot. After a few wrong turns, they finally found their car and jumped into the front seat. Edward rummaged underneath his seat for a few minutes before unearthing a brown paper bag. He pulled the bottle of whiskey out and handed it to Jasper while he pulled out his flask and unscrewed the cap. Jasper finished refilling his own and handed it back to Edward. Edward had to concentrate avoid spilling.

"Edward," Jasper called lightly as he stared out the front window.

Edward didn't look up from his task. "Jasper," he replied in the same tone.

"Edward, I'm going to marry your sister." Jasper didn't stop looking out the window and Edward didn't stop pouring.

"That's not exactly news, Jazz. Ugh," he groaned, wiping a spill off his pants. "How did you do this so quickly?"

Jasper's hands were fast as lightening as he took the bottle and flask away from his friend. "Practice, friend. It's all about the practice." He screwed the cap back onto the flask and thrust it and the whiskey bottle back at Edward.

"So when are you going to tell Carlisle? You know Esme is going to flip – her and Alice will have the whole shebang planned before you can say matrimony." Edward shoved the bottle back into the bag and under his seat.

Jasper laughed quietly. "As long as she agrees to be Mr. Jasper Whitlock Hale, I don't much mind anything else. Rose and I picked out the ring last week; I think we'll go out to dinner tomorrow. I'll talk to Carlisle later today. Try not to tell Bella, would you? I'd like to keep some hope that it will be a surprise."

Edward barked a laugh. "You know Alice probably knew you were going to ask before you did, right?"

Jasper smiled widely. "I'm still going to keep some hope. Let's go back."

When they reached their seats, only Alice was there to greet them. She was reclining across two seats causing a few older couples behind her to shoot her questioning glances. But Alice didn't care; she was always getting looks either because of her hemline or her free attitude. She was often glad for such open-minded parents; they were definitely set apart from the rest of their generation. Jasper didn't much care about public appearances either; he scooped Alice up in his arms and deposited her tiny frame across his lap after taking her vacated seat. Only Edward was consistently proper in public.

Edward didn't take his seat right away, casting around for Bella. His eyes flickered over to where Carlisle and Esme were sitting – they offered him a wave, but he didn't spot Bella with them anywhere.

"Alice, where's Bella?"

"She and Rose went to visit Emmett in the locker room. They should probably be on their way back by now."

Edward sat beside his sister and soon to be brother-in-law, watching the field slowly fill with players. He let his mind wander as he tuned out Alice and Jasper's whispers and giggles. He found his mind wandering towards the notion of Bella becoming Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen and was slightly startled to discover the idea didn't make him uncomfortable. He had known Bella for years, but they had really only been dating each other a few weeks. The idea should have seemed more preposterous to him, but it didn't. He decided to think about something else, quickly.

"Isn't that Emmett there? Where are the girls?" Jasper turned to look behind him to see if Rose and Bella were on their way down the aisle.

The game resumed and the three of them alternated between watching Emmett fumble and drop the ball relentlessly to scanning the crowd for Bella and Rosalie. Alice began to fidget uncomfortably and Jasper tried to reassure her.

"Maybe they had a spat and Rose finished Bella off." Jasper joked.

"More likely that Bella tripped and Rose had to find her some first aid," Edward joined in.

But when almost a half hour had passed and the girls didn't return, Jasper and Edward became just as concerned as Alice. Edward went over to Carlisle and Esme to check if Bella or Rose had been by to see them while Jasper and Alice tried to calmly scan the crowd; they had stopped watching the game altogether so they didn't notice when Emmett jogged over to the wall in front of their seats.

"Hey!" Emmett shouted from just below Alice and Jasper.

"Emmett? What are you doing? What happened to Bella and Rosalie? They went to see you in the locker room during half time and they haven't come back yet." Alice leaned over the railing as far as she could to stare at Emmett. Something was very wrong.

"They never made it to see me, dammit. That damn Black kid got them messed up in his trouble." Emmett fidgeted and looked over his shoulder before continuing. "Listen, Alice, Black said that they're with that James guy from the paper! Where's Edward?"

Alice sucked in a sharp breath and her eyes went wide. Jasper gripped the railing tightly in his palms.

"_James_ has Bella and Rosalie?! Emmett, are you sure?" Alice tried to control the panic her voice, but it was becoming difficult to concentrate on anything other than the horrific images flying through her head of James and Bella, James and Rose and Bella and Rose alone and scared.

"That's what he said. Something about money and James working for Capone. _Capone_! He said that if we don't lose this game, that James is going to keep Bella and Rose. He took them with him wherever they went – but Black doesn't think they would have gone too far in order to be back for the end of the game. You guys need to look for them."

"We'll find them. Lose the game, Emmett." Jasper ground his words out between clenched teeth. He considered Bella as much his sister as Rosalie was his twin.

"I'm working on it. Find them." Emmett took off back to the field without looking back.

Alice pried Jasper's fingers loose from the banister just as Edward returned from Carlisle and Esme. It took him less than a second to register the looks on his sister's and Jasper's face.

"What happened?" He asked, flitting between faces. "Did Emmett tell you where they are?"

Alice looked at her shoes before she responded. Jasper angrily looked away, not trusting his voice to be kept low enough.

"They never made it to the locker room, Edward."

"Then where are they?"

"Emmett doesn't know. He said they got mixed up in Jacob Black's business somehow, we need to go look for them." Alice laced her fingers within Jasper's and urged him forward.

Only Edward's eyes betrayed his panic, his face remained as smooth and calm as ever. Alice began down the aisle and didn't stop until they were in a little alcove leading towards the parking lot.

"Alice," Edward hissed, looking at his sister sternly. "Tell me."

"Emmett isn't sure why, but Jacob told him they need to lose the game today or they won't give Bella and Rosalie back." Alice's voice broke on the last word and she furiously tried to blink back tears. Jasper encircled her with his arms and whispered in her ear.

"Won't _give them back_? What does that mean, Alice? Someone has _taken_ them? Who?"

Jasper narrowed his eyes at Edward and spat out the name. "James."

**/\\**

James and his thugs dragged Bella and Rosalie through the parking lot towards the northeast corner where they unceremoniously stopped between two parked cars. They were fairly isolated and couldn't be seen by anyone unless they were walking directly in front of them. Bella assumed that wasn't a good thing and tried to lower herself slowly to the ground while her captor shoved her down roughly. Her mouth was set in a thin, angry line and she still cradled her broken wrist to her chest.

Rosalie was an entirely different story. Instead of the quiet rage Bella had decided to have, Rose was being as difficult as possible without getting shot. She had dragged her heels the entire way over to the cars and screamed at the top of her lungs until her escort tied his tie around her mouth and took to keeping his hand firmly planted at the back of her neck, yanking on her hair whenever she resisted their movements. But it wasn't enough to quell Rose's inner tough guy. She was fairly certain that her scalp was probably bleeding from all the repercussive hair-pulls, but she still gave it her all. In the small scrap that ensued while they tried to force her down to the ground with Bella, Rose gave one thug what would probably turn into a shiner and managed to hit another right in the family jewels. She would have made a run for it if James hadn't slapped her across the jaw with a pistol. Her lip bled profusely underneath the makeshift gag and her jaw throbbed with enough pain to end her efforts. She collapsed in a heap next to Bella.

"That's quite enough of that, ladies." James spat as he stood above the girls, straightening his suit and smoothing his hair back. "Geez doll, I think your friend has a little more fire than you do. I'm going to enjoy being able to keep you two."

Bella made a gagging noise and glared up at James.

"I'd rather be shot."

The only uninjured thug stepped forward eagerly and aimed his gun down at Bella.

"No problem sweetheart, I can arrange it for you."

James' eyes lit up when Bella's expression betrayed her fear. But Rosalie aimed a solid kick right at the man's shin. She figured that if they hadn't been shot yet, maybe these goons weren't really playing in the big leagues. And truthfully, she would prefer getting shot to having James touch her, too.

The man with the gun let out a yell and bent down to grab his shin.

"Bitch!" He sneered and raised his gun in Rosalie's direction. Bella instinctively leaned in front of Rosalie. James shoved at his counterpart's shoulder and the man reluctantly lowered his gun, but didn't stop sneering at Rose.

"When this is all over, you're going to spend some time with me, blondie." He pulled out a container of cigarettes and made to light one, but seemed to think better of it and stuck it behind his ear. Instead, he repositioned himself in front of Rosalie and Bella and shot his gun off above the car line. Bella and Rose ducked down and into each other in response. The thug chuckled darkly and stuck his smoke in his mouth.

Alice, Jasper and Edward had only just begun to walk through the parking lot when they heard the gunshot. Edward shot forward towards the sound and Alice began to follow but Jasper gripped her arm tightly.

"No, Alice." His eyes were steel and his face was hard.

"I have to help, Jasper!" Alice struggled against his grip. "What do you expect me to do? Wait here while you and Edward try to save the day? Those are my best friends!"

Jasper pulled Alice into the circle of his arms between one blink and the next.

"If something happens to us, you need to go to the police. If you come with us and something happens to you, I'll never forgive myself and neither would Edward or Bella or Rose for that matter. You'll help us all more if you wait here and make sure everything turns out okay for everyone."

Alice considered pouting for a minute or two before she realized that Jasper was right and in those same moments she realized exactly what she was going to do to help. She pulled herself out of Jasper's arms and narrowed her eyes at him.

"If you don't come back to me in once piece Jasper Whitlock Hale, I'll never forgive you. Got me?"

Jasper resisted the urge to chuckle at the fierce words coming out of the tiniest doll he knew.

"Of course I will. I have something important to ask you, after all." Jasper winked and sprinted after Edward.

Alice stared at his retreating form for a few minutes before a slow and knowing smile spread across her small face. She turned back into the stadium and scanned the crowd for a few minutes before she set her sights on the group she needed. She furiously rubbed at the make up on her eyes, smeared her lipstick, tussled her own hair and furiously disheveled her clothing. Looking the worst she'd ever allowed herself to look in public she made a beeline towards a group of police officers that had congregated inside one of the parking lot access tunnels between the rows of seats.

From a few feet away, she cried out as weakly as she could manage and still be heard; "Officers…"

One of them was facing her direction and boldly strode forward looking concerned and very much the patrolman. "Miss! What's happened?"

Alice stayed in character and managed not to smile, some men were too easy.

"I need your help!" She said and clutched at one of the patrolman's uniformed arm.

Edward ran completely on instinct with no solid idea where the noise had come from. All things considered, it might have been someone starting their car but Edward had the distinct feeling that it had something to do with James; which meant it had something to do with Bella. His fists clenched and unclenched at his sides while he jogged through the stadium parking lot. Jasper caught up with him after he had been swinging his gaze between the rows of parked cars for several minutes. Jasper pulled on his shoulder when he was close enough.

"Slow it down here, Edward. We're going to need to come up with some sort of plan if we're going to get the drop on them. We don't even know how many there are."

Edward couldn't think straight, all he wanted to do was find Bella and make sure she was safe and then beat the tar out of James and his cronies. But Jasper's touch and words had a calming effect so he let out a breath and turned to face his friend.

"I need to find Bella."

Jasper nodded, but corrected his friend. "_We _need to find Bella _and Rose_. And we're going to do it together, but we're going to do it smart. The shot sounded like it came from that corner of the lot. Our best plan here is to split up and try to come at them from two directions. Hopefully James will see you first since you'll be the best distraction for him and then I can come up from the other direction and we can surprise him and get the girls out of the way."

Edward nodded in agreement and they ducked down behind a row of cars until they had come close to where they thought the sound had come from. Jasper could smell cigarette smoke and Edward could hear a murmur of voices. They split up, Edward moving in from the most visible direction and Jasper circling around to the other side.

Edward tried to hold fast to the idea of keeping Bella safe in order to remain calm, but his anger and rage for James was winning out. When he was close enough to hear their conversation, he stayed crouched behind a car to listen before he made himself known.

**/\\**

"Game's still going, boss. Looks like your boy might have gotten Swan to help him out – that's three fumbles in a row. Whatta butterfingers." James' crony burst out in raspy laughter and turned the volume on the radio down. He gave Rosalie's leg a rough nudge with his loafers and blew smoke down towards her face.

"Too bad about your boyfriend, Blondie. I would have liked to play with you for a little longer." Rosalie narrowed her eyes in disgust while he continued to leer.

Bella shifted her position on the rough ground. She cradled her wrist closer to her chest and tried to ignore the shooting pain she felt with every small movement. Definitely broken. She had no idea what was going to happen next – were they just going to let her and Rose go if Emmett managed to help Jacob lose the game? Surely they knew they would go to the police. Unless, Bella thought, they had enough people inside the police force that they knew nothing would come of their kidnapping and man handling. The thought was too disturbing, she shuddered involuntarily. James noticed.

"Cold dollface? Come over here to ole James, he'll warm you up where it matters." James smiled a sinister smile and reached down to yank Bella out of her sitting position. He jostled her broken wrist and she screamed out in pain.

"Oh boy, dollface. You and me are going to have a good time together, you're already screaming for me and I haven't even gotten started yet."

Bella shook with terror. He was worse than she imagined.

James stood behind her and put his hands on her hips, pulling her flush against him. She recoiled, he laughed ruefully and jerked her roughly closer. He brought one hand up to trail along the side of her neck and then down across her collarbones. Bella ignored the pain in her wrist and yanked herself away when he started to dip bellow the neckline of her dress. He was too surprised to pull her back quickly enough.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She said to him between gritted teeth. Her eyes were full of fire.

James liked it. He smiled another sinister smile and eyed her as though they were playing a game with each other. "My kitten has claws, boys."

The other thugs laughed and Rose made a muffled harrumphing sound behind her gag.

"Whatsamatter dollface? Hasn't Eddie ever touched you enough to make you scream?" He took slow steps towards her until he was close enough that she could smell his stale cigarette smoke and whiskey scented breath. It wasn't enticing or sexy like Edward's at all; suddenly she felt alone and helpless and some of the fire in her eyes died out.

What she wouldn't give to see Edward right now and to disappear inside the protection of his arms, to sob away this nightmare of an afternoon in his chest.

"My touch doesn't make her scream in terror, James. Get away from her."

Edward appeared from behind a row of parked cars and stood only a few feet away from James. He held his hand out to Bella to come to him. James blocked her path immediately.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Eddie m'boy! Come to save the day, no doubt?"

James' thugs came up to flank him and hide Bella and Rose from Edward's reach. Edward grinned – they had created an opening for Jasper to get to Rosalie and Bella unseen. He knew he needed to continue the distraction a few moments longer and tried not to betray his trepidation once he noticed the thugs were armed.

"If only the world could be saved from you entirely, James. Playing with Bella and Rose like they were your toys? Threatening them with your thugs? Let's have a little man to man chat here, James."

Edward removed his jacket and began to roll up his sleeves. He was banking on James' ego to move this where he needed it to be – no guns or goons.

James watched Edward warily but covered up his fear with false bravado – he began rolling up his sleeves as well. He wasn't going to let Edward beat him this time; not when he had the upper hand on all counts. He would play with Eddie for a bit and then he would let his goons have a turn and then he would let Bella watch Edward beg for his life right up until James shot him. _Yes, _he thought. _This will do nicely._

Edward stood placidly, bulging arms crossed against his chest while he waited for James to move first.

James ran at Edward and swung towards his jaw as soon as he was near enough – Edward easily ducked and took advantage of James' momentum to shove him sideways into a car. James crashed into the side and bounced off onto the ground. His lip split open in the process and he spat blood out onto the ground as he stood up.

"Playin' like a big boy, eh Eddie? I can tussle, too."

James ran towards Edward again, but learned quickly and latched onto Edward's shoulder this time instead, landing a solid punch to Edward's middle. Edward felt the air rush of out his lungs in a whoosh and sank quickly to his knees. He caught movement behind James' thugs from the corner of his eye – Jasper had arrived and was moving towards Bella and Rose. Edward knew if he didn't do something quick, James was going to kick him while he was down – Bella would make a noise and Jasper would be seen. Thinking quickly, Edward managed to barely roll out of the way in time to avoid James' kick, but ended up behind him where he could keep James' focus away from Bella and Rose long enough for Jasper to get them to safety. Hopefully Alice would have some officers on the way by then.

**/\\**

Jasper ducked behind the row of cars closest to Bella and Rose he could be without being seen. He was having a hard time waiting for Edward to create the distraction he needed to get the girls out of there. He would rather have just ran in there and beaten both of the goons to a pulp. But he waited because it was best for Rose and Bella.

Peering around the front of a car as far as he could, Jasper was able to spot Rose first – and she wasn't in the best shape. His fists clenched when he saw that her hands were bound and her mouth was gagged. His own sister! His blood boiled, but he continued to wait.

"My touch doesn't make her scream in terror, James. Get away from her."

Jasper stretched further around to see that Edward was rolling up his sleeves, preparing to fight James. A prefect distraction as James would never turn down the opportunity to best Edward – especially when he had the back up to play dirty.

When the goons moved in front of the girls and their attention was on the looming tussle, Jasper let out a low and quiet whistle. Rose turned her head towards the sound and her eyes light up with hope when she caught sight of her brother. She motioned faintly to her bound hands and gagged mouth and Jasper nodded that he understood she couldn't be of much help to him. Rose motioned toward Bella. She would have to help get Rose up quietly so they could escape with Jasper.

Rose scraped her heels gently along the gravel to catch Bella's attention but not James' cronies. Bella was too wrapped up in the fight between Edward and James to pay attention. Rose tried to mumble her name through her gag – no dice. Looking around for something to help her get Bella's attention, Rose managed to pick up a single pebble from the gravelly ground and tried to arrange herself better to toss it at Bella.

Jasper whistled low and quickly – his expression screamed _No! _when Rose looked his way. _You'll miss her from your angle and hit THEM instead._ Rose rolled her eyes and motioned for Jasper to go ahead. He spun around looking for a small enough pebble and aimed carefully at Bella's back, throwing lightly so as not to make her cry out.

He hit her square in the back and she turned quickly, spotting him immediately. Jasper raised a single finger to his lips instructing her to remain quiet and motioned to Rose and then himself. Bella nodded curtly, turned back around and began to quietly step backwards. James' hired men were too interested in their boss and Edward to notice she had stepped away from them.

Slowly kneeling down beside Rose, Bella tried to undo her wrist restraints – but with only one fully working wrist, she didn't get very far except to pull the gag down around Rose's throat instead of over her mouth. Bella motioned for Jasper to come closer to help her raise Rose off of the ground. With her broken wrist and Rose's inability to use her own hands to propel herself up, they might fall and attract the attention they were desperately trying to escape.

Jasper quietly snuck towards them. He grabbed Rose underneath the arms and easily lifted her to her feet. As Bella attempted to rise from her kneeling position, her heel slipped on the gravel, her hands shot out to break her fall putting pressure on her broken wrist…

"Ugh!"

Everyone turned at once towards the noise. Bella slowly raised her head and locked gazes with James who was narrowly avoiding a punch to the jaw from Edward. His eyes burned when they met hers and his fury erupted. He shoved Edward to the side and ripped a gun from one of his men's hands while he strode toward her.

"Leaving the party so soon, dollface? But the entertainment has only just begun!" He slowly raised the barrel towards her face just as Jasper shoved into him from the side, sending the gun sprawling towards Bella.

Edward ran forward, but was stopped by both of James' men, one of whom still had possession of his gun and promptly pointed it directly at Edward.

"Ease up there, boy-o. Looks to me like we're holding all the cards here," he motioned back and forth with the barrel between Jasper and James and Edward.

James pushed Jasper off of him, straightened his vest and took the gun from his man.

"Ready for the grande finale, dollface? This is where you learn what a real man can do. Later I'll be sure to show you some other things, too."

Bella stared, horrified from her sprawled position on the gravel. Edward looked at her with sadness and mouthed "I love you" with the ghost of a smile before scowling at James again.

"No, James. I'll be yours… forever. Just, leave Edward alone. Leave him alone and we'll leave together."

James hesitated for a moment, his hand relaxing enough to lower away from Edward's face while he looked at Bella. Edward took the chance and lunged towards the gun but James' men were stronger than he thought and he was roughly yanked backwards and forced down onto his knees.

"NO!" James screamed. "NO! You can't have her, Eddie m'boy," he whispered into Edward's ear. "I'm going to guarantee she's mine – once you're gone, all the fight will drain out of her eventually. And I have ways of speeding that along." He winked at Bella and turned back to Edward, preparing to shoot.

Bella looked around, panicking – surely Jasper could do something? But he was too far away to stop a bullet and Rose was still bound by her wrists. Bella cradled her wrist and hung her head in defeat, not wanting to see the life run out of Edward's eyes… when she saw the gun laying only a foot away. She filled with purpose and reached for the gun – she was Charlie Swan's daughter after all.

"No James. I'm already spoken for," Bella said as she rose from her kneeling position.

James turned around with a satisfied look on his face until he saw the gun. His eyes went wide, but his cronies only chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, boss. She's just a dame! There's no way she can—"

BANG.


End file.
